Batgirl Insane Island
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: Batgirl fought an evil sorceress and lost her sanity. Now the Justice League are on a jorney on board Sukata Gawr's ship to an Island where they must enter a tournament to fight an evil sorcerer while searching for some way to restore Batgirl's sanity.
1. Batgirl's Downfall

Disclaimer: I don't own Batgirl and all other characters or things that goes with DCAU. The universe this story takes place is a crossover between DCAU and my own universe. The timeline in this story is different from that of the DCAU, so the events in this story may not be the same as the events in canon.

A/N: The "Gawr" in Chrystaw Gawr's name is part of her given name. Chrystaw Gawr is one of my own characters. Some others of my own characters will appear later on.

* * *

Batgirl is standing on a flat rooftop staring sharply at Chrystaw Gawr the woman standing across from her. Chrystaw Gawr's skin is literally pitch black, her hair is black, and her eyes are gray; she's wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt with its tail tucked in her black pants with a black leather belt with a flat metal buckle, and the legs of her black pants are tucked in her black leather boots.

"So you decided to show up after all, little girl," Chrystaw Gawr remarked with a dark sweat shrouded voice and a calm expression.

"You told me to come here alone," Batgirl said with an annoying tone.

"If you had told anyone about our meeting at the street or called for any of your friends to come here, Sukademort's men would have killed those fools in a ten mile radius," Chrystaw Gawr said with dark sharp shrouded voice. "You took out the Stupid-Men like they were nothing but cockroaches," Chrystaw Gawr remarked. "Even if you haven't made contact with your friends, I know they'll look for you and they'll find us for sure, but your friends won't be here anytime soon," Chrystaw Gawr said with a sweet dark wicked tone.

"Why did you tell me not to contact them if you wanted them to find us?" Batgirl asked and Chrystaw Gawr chuckled wickedly with a calm expression.

"I don't care if they get here," Chrystaw Gawr started and pointed her right index finger at Batgirl. "You're going to need your friends if you intend to live," Chrystaw Gawr continued and drooped her right arm with an opened hand. "You and I are going to fight right here and now," Chrystaw Gawr declared with sharp dark tone. "If you're lucky you might survive till your friends get here, if not then you'll be dead literally," Chrystaw Gawr mocked a low dark and shrouded voice.

"What do you want? And why did you invite me to a fight?" Batgirl asked and Chrystaw Gawr stared calmly.

"I won't tell you here and now," Chrystaw Gawr replied with a cold sweet shrouded tone. "But I'm sure that you will find the answers," she added with calm wicked voice.

"You'll tell me what I want to know, when I take you down," Batgirl said daringly and Chrystaw Gawr started to calmly walk closer to her.

"Take me down or die trying," Chrystaw Gawr mocked with a calm cold wicked voice. "If you're not careful, I might knock you out of the roof _and into the pit of your death_!" she added by starting her sentence with sweet dark voice and ended her sentence with dark cold wicked hiss. Batgirl raised her arms in a fight stance and took a few steps back. Batgirl charged toward Chrystaw Gawr and threw a punch, Chrystaw Gawr evaded and side kicked her. Batgirl jumped back leading Chrystaw Gawr's side kick to miss but Chrystaw Gawr's calm expression staid the same. "You got guts for a fool," Chrystaw Gawr remarked with a sweet wicked tone. Chrystaw Gawr held out her right hand and a solid shadow sphere appeared, Chrystaw Gawr threw the sphere toward Batgirl, and Batgirl evaded in the last moment but Chrystaw Gawr twitched her right hand to the left and pulled her right hand back leading the flying shadow sphere to make a U-turn and slammed onto Batgirl who turned around too late and was sent sliding on the floor on her back toward Chrystaw Gawr who bended her left arm forward and stretched her left arm down straight while lifting Batgirl telekinetically and slammed her to the floor on her bottom a few yards away. "Is that all you got?" Chrystaw Gawr asked a calm sweet wicked voice while Batgirl slowly stood up and glared at her. "Keep on fighting until your friends get here, cause if you die before that then, those closest to you will suffer fate worse than your worst nightmare," Chrystaw Gawr said evilly with a dark cold voice and Batgirl clenched her fists tightly as she glared harshly at Chrystaw Gawr.

"I won't give up," Batgirl said sharply. "I will defeat you Chrystaw Gawr," she added and charged toward Chrystaw Gawr, Batgirl swerved to her right and threw a punch toward Chrystaw Gawr. Chrystaw Gawr narrowly ducked and threw a punch toward Batgirl's guts. Batgirl evaded and spun a kick toward Chrystaw Gawr's side. Chrystaw Gawr jump back and held out her right and a solid shadow sphere appeared; Chrystaw Gawr threw the sphere toward Batgirl. Batgirl swerved to the right and punched Chrystaw Gawr in the face prompting her to jump back and her shadow sphere to slam into a wall and exploded leaving a hole with cracks by it. Chrystaw Gawr brought her right index fingers with her other fingers bend to her face and wiped the blood from her nose with her right index finger. She moved her finger away from her face and smiled evilly while gazing at the blood her finger.

"You're tougher than you seem for a little Batgirl," Chrystaw Gawr remarked calmly with cold dark voice. "Now let's see how long you'll last," she added and her gray eyes turned into glowing red eyes.

"What is that?" Batgirl asked. "Your eyes turned red," she gasped.

"My eyes are red when my power mode is activated," Chrystaw Gawr replied. "Basically all Shredeyes have this power mode called: Shredeyesom; a Shredeye's eyes color turned red when he/she activate his/her power mode; the glowing red eyes are basically a symbolic that the Shredeyesom is activated, they work like an indicator light," Chrystaw Gawr explained.

"Why are telling me that?" Batgirl asked.

"You wanted to know," Chrystaw Gawr replied. "There's more to the Shredeyesom than you know, depending on the Shredeye him/herself," she added.

"You won't win," Batgirl said sharply. "I'll find a way and defeat you," she added and charged toward Chrystaw Gawr. Chrystaw Gawr side stepped to the left and held out her right hand to shoot red lightning from her right hand toward Batgirl causing her to scream in pain for a short moment. While Chrystaw Gawr drew back her right hand, Batgirl stood uneasily with her legs shaking with some small red sparks appearing throughout her body briefly.

"At this rate you'll die before your friends are even a mile away from here," Chrystaw Gawr remarked sadistically with calm cold voice and Batgirl stare sharply at her while straightening up.

"We'll see about that!" Batgirl spat and charged toward Chrystaw Gawr. Batgirl threw a punch toward Chrystaw Gawr's face. Chrystaw Gawr strafed to the right in the last moment and threw a punch toward Batgirl's guts. Batgirl evaded and threw a punch toward the side of Chrystaw Gawr's face. Chrystaw Gawr ducked right before Batgirl's punch could touch her and jumped back. Batgirl charged at Chrystaw Gawr and threw a punch; Chrystaw Gawr shoved Batgirl's punch away and kneel her in the guts. Chrystaw Gawr grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her aside causing her to slide on the floor on her side. Chrystaw Gawr held out her hand and shot a black reddish shadow projectile toward Batgirl; Batgirl rolled to the right in the last second lead the projectile to hit floor and jumped to tackle Chrystaw Gawr to the floor. Batgirl threw one punch and another repeatedly at Chrystaw Gawr's face. A short moment Chrystaw Gawr grabbed Batgirl's moving wrists tightly; Chrystaw Gawr pushed Batgirl off her to the floor.

"Is that the best you got?" Chrystaw Gawr asked mockingly while Batgirl slowly stood up.

"I'm just warming up," Batgirl replied playfully.

"You better," Chrystaw Gawr said with cold wicked tone. "Or you won't last very long," she added wickedly.

"I don't die easily," Batgirl said sharply glaring at Chrystaw Gawr and Chrystaw Gawr smiled evilly.

"You might live if you're lucky…but you better defeat me here and now if you'll like to escape your misery…otherwise you'll suffer," Chrystaw Gawr said wickedly with a cold dark voice.

"What are you saying?" Batgirl asked.

"If you want to know you'll have to lose," Chrystaw Gawr replied and Batgirl sharpened her glare. "If you don't want to know you'll have to win," Chrystaw Gawr added. Batgirl charged toward Chrystaw Gawr and threw a punch. Chrystaw Gawr evaded and side kicked; Batgirl caught Chrystaw Gawr's moving leg and slammed Chrystaw Gawr to ground on her side. Batgirl tackled but Chrystaw Gawr rolled to the left in the last second, got up to her feet, and down kicked Batgirl in her back knocking flat facedown on the floor. Batgirl stood up slowly and uneasily while breathing hardly. "Had enough?" Chrystaw Gawr asked playfully with a cold dark voice and Batgirl glared harshly at her while getting into a stance.

"It takes more than that to kill me," Batgirl replied.

"Is that so," Chrystaw Gawr started. "Since the Stupid-Men want you dead for unknown reasons as I've saw them attacking you aggressively like they intend to kill you with brute force," Chrystaw Gawr said.

"What does that has to do anything?" Batgirl asked and Chrystaw Gawr smiled evilly.

"The Stupid-Men are not that aggressive toward other women," Chrystaw Gawr said and pointed her right index at Batgirl. "The Stupid-Men are drawn to you; they're drawn to kill you for they lust for your life and they seemingly intend to kill you with their own hands," Chrystaw Gawr added and dropped her right arm with an open hand to her side.

"How would you know? And why would they want me dead?" Batgirl asked harshly.

"I know from what they do and how they do it," Chrystaw Gawr replied. "I don't know why they want you dead, I just know that they're attracted to you, attracted to kill you literally," Chrystaw Gawr added.

"The Stupid-Men works for Hukamas, what does Hukamas want with me?" Batgirl asked.

"Sukademort the leader of Hukamas had asked me in person to give a message to your friends," Chrystaw Gawr replied. "The thing is I'm not on your side and I'm not on Hukamas side; some Hukamas officers may want to have a way with you but they have nothing to do with the Stupid-Men targeting you; the Stupid-Men want you dead on their own accord," Chrystaw Gawr explained wickedly with a cold dark voice.

"Double-crossing an organization you're working for," Batgirl remarked. "Aren't you're putting you own life on the line?" she asked and Chrystaw Gawr chuckled wickedly.

"I'm not that stupid," Chrystaw Gawr replied with calm cold dark tone. "Hukamas want me dead anyway; Sukademort decided to spare my life for the time being so they can kill me or literally die trying later," Chrystaw Gawr added.

"If Sukademort wants you dead than why did he asked you to a give a message?" Batgirl asked. "He could have killed you when he had the chance," she remarked.

"You'll find out," Chrystaw Gawr replied with a calm dark cold voice. "If you survive that is," she added with a calm wicked tone.

"You'll tell me when you're tied up," Batgirl said charged toward Chrystaw Gawr.

"I think playtime is over," Chrystaw Gawr remarked and charged toward Batgirl. "Let's see if you can cheat death!" she added with a calm wicked tone and ended her sentence with a calm hiss. Batgirl threw a punch toward Chrystaw Gawr's face. Chrystaw Gawr tilted her head to the right leading Batgirl's punch to miss. Shortly afterward Chrystaw Gawr punched Batgirl in the guts and she side punched Batgirl in her left side sending her sliding on the floor on her right side. Chrystaw Gawr stretched out her right arm with holding out her right opened hand toward Batgirl and shot a continuous wave of reddish black shadow at her causing her to scream in pain. "Not bad…but it's time to start your misery to your death," Chrystaw Gawr said with an evil smile and with a calm cold dark tone while the wave of shadow is still going for her right hand to Batgirl who is screaming, moaning, and groaning moderately in pain. Chrystaw Gawr kept up her current of shadow while Batgirl screamed in pain for several minutes until Chrystaw Gawr halted her wave of shadow and it disappeared leaving Batgirl lying weakly on the floor on her right side breathing hardly heavily in pain. Chrystaw Gawr walked slowly toward Batgirl and stared calm and coldly at her. "You fought well for a fool," Chrystaw Gawr remarked with a cold and dark tone and her glowing red eyes turned back to gray. Chrystaw Gawr extended her arm toward Batgirl; she raised her arm to her head level telekinetically lifting Batgirl off the floor turning straight up with her front facing Chrystaw Gawr and her feet like a foot above the floor. Chrystaw Gawr stared coldly at Batgirl for one moment and she held out her left hand; Chrystaw Gawr released her telekinetic hold on Batgirl and shot a shadow hand from her left hand toward Batgirl sending her flying high above the floor and over the edge of the rooftop. From there Batgirl's eyes closed as she lost conscious and went falling down rapidly through the airspace away from the building upside-down toward the pavement ground with her back facing the building.

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: The Stupid-Men are my own oringinal villains.


	2. Stalemate

Batgirl kept on falling rapidly with increasing speed heading straight toward the pavement ground. Supergirl dove down and caught Batgirl right before she could hit the ground and flew upward carrying the unconscious Batgirl in her arms. Supergirl flew above the edge of the building and landed on the rooftop with Batgirl in her arms.

Two young men are standing on the rooftop beside Supergirl. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini the tall well-build man with literally pitch black skin, short black hair, and dark-brown eyes; he's wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt with the tail tucked in his black cargo pants with a black leather belt with a scull-shaped buckle, and his pants legs are tucked in his black leather boots. The man standing beside him is Yasser Tannen; his skin is literally gray, his short hair is red, and his eyes are brown; he's wearing a black leather jacket over a gray shirt, black pants, and dark-brown boots.

"So you decided to show up after all," Chrystaw Gawr remarked calmly with a dark cold tone. "Even though you'd made it here at the last minute," she added.

"What do you want bitch?" Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini asked with cold dark tone.

"You're the one who did this to her!" Supergirl said harshly glaring at Chrystaw Gawr.

"You may have been able to save your friend from her death," Chrystaw Gawr remarked calm with a cold dark tone. "But she will not be the one you know and love," she added.

"Batman and Superman will be here shortly," Supergirl said white still glaring at Chrystaw Gawr.

"Boss is also coming," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini added.

"So Sukata Gawr decided to come," Chrystaw Gawr remarked with a cold dark voice and smiled. "Wait until they get here so they can hear a message from Sukademort," she added.

"It may be a while before they get here, so how about we dual just to pass the time," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini suggested and Chrystaw Gawr smirked.

"Fine by me," Chrystaw Gawr replied and she and Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini walked a few steps toward each other.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini turned around to look at Yasser Tannen. "Mine if I take her on myself?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Yasser Tannen replied. "Just be careful with her," he added.

"I know she's deadly," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked and turned back to face Chrystaw Gawr. "You ready?" Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini asked and his dark-brown eyes turned glowing red.

"Sure," Chrystaw Gawr replied and her gray eyes turn glowing red.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini extended his arm toward Chrystaw Gawr. "Shadow-Ice Crystal!" he shouted and shot a red foot length crystal. Chrystaw Gawr reached with her right hand into her jacket and drew out a dagger with a black handle and a black metal blade; Chrystaw Gawr deflected the flying crystal to the right leading it to strike a wall and placed the dagger in her jacket.

Chrystaw Gawr held out her right hand. "Shadow of Death!" Chrystaw Gawr shouted and shot a reddish black sphere of shadow with a red shadowy tail at Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini. Shadow-Mussolini side stepped to the right, formed a red crystal dagger in his right hand, and severed the flying shadow sphere to oblivion. Chrystaw Gawr held out her left hand and shot red lightning at Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini but a reddish black shadowy aura encase Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and absorbed the red lightning. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini threw the red crystal dagger at Chrystaw Gawr. Chrystaw Gawr held out her right hand and shot a reddish black hand of shadow from her right hand to grip the flying red crystal dagger and shattered it. Chrystaw Gawr sent her hand of shadow toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini evaded, formed a red crystal dagger, and slashed through the arm of shadow sending reddish black shadow mix with glowing red energy from the dagger to the shadowy arm neutralizing it.

"Shadow-Ice Crystal Barrage!" Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini shouted, threw the dagger and the flying dagger split into dozens of red sharp crystal needles heading toward Chrystaw Gawr in radon directions. Chrystaw Gawr shot a chain of red lightning from her right hand and swung it in radon directions breaking the flying crystal needles. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini held out his right hand, a reddish black shadow sphere appeared in his hand. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini threw the sphere toward Chrystaw Gawr. Chrystaw Gawr telekinetically summoned a reddish black spiraling shadow disk in the shadow sphere's path canceling out the shadow sphere when it hit the disk.

"You're not bad for a fool," Chrystaw Gawr remarked calm and coldly.

"Whatever you say bitch," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini said with a cold dark tone.

"Let's see if you can live," Chrystaw Gawr said charged toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini. She reached into her jacket and drew out her dagger. She brought her dagger up diagonally above her shoulder when she got close to Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini; she swung the dagger down diagonally. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini quickly formed a red crystal dagger in his right hand and blocked the incoming dagger. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini jumped back and held out his left hand to shoot a beam of reddish black shadow at Chrystaw Gawr's right arm freezing it in pitch black ice. Chrystaw Gawr bended her right arm and broke the ice to bits. Chrystaw Gawr extended her right arm with the dagger pointing at Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and shot a blast of reddish black shadow fused with red lightning at Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini threw his dagger straight to the incoming beam, the dagger turned into a spiraling reddish black disk of shadow neutralizing the incoming blast. Chrystaw Gawr held her dagger up diagonally and reddish black shadowy aura appeared on it. Chrystaw Gawr raised dagger straight up, bend down her right arm, and extended her right arm pointing her dagger down diagonally to a wave of reddish black shadow moving on the floor toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini held out his right hand to form a red crystal pointy knife. He threw the red crystal knife straight at the moving shadow. When the knife stabbed at the shadow, it turned into a red shadowy wave and cancelled out the moving shadow.

"Clever move," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

"You're not too bad yourself for a fool," Chrystaw Gawr remarked back.

"Whatever bitch," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini said, held out his right hand, and a reddish black shadow sphere appeared in his right hand. He threw the sphere at Chrystaw Gawr. Chrystaw Gawr side stepped and held her dagger up to slash the sphere. When her dagger's blade touched the sphere, the sphere exploded and her right arm froze in pitch black ice. Reddish black shadowy auras appeared moving around her frozen arm, she bended her frozen arm and broke the ice to bits. Chrystaw Gawr and Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini charged toward each other. Chrystaw Gawr swung her dagger; Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini formed a red crystal dagger in his right hand and blocked the incoming dagger. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini held his left hand in a fist and threw a side punch to Chrystaw Gawr's head. Chrystaw Gawr ducked right before his fist could touch her and jumped back. Chrystaw Gawr held out her left hand and shot a reddish black shadow projectile toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini held his dagger at his left shoulder level and swung to sever the incoming projectile to oblivion.

Superman landed on the rooftop next to Supergirl, Batman emerged shortly afterward, and a tall well-build man named Sukata Gawr got off a black motorcycle on the rooftop. Sukata Gawr's skin is literally pitch black, his shoulder length hair is black, and his eyes gray; he's wearing a black shirt with "BOSS" in red capitol letters on the front with a red skull in the place of the "O" and the shirt tail is tucked in his black pants with a black leather belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and black leather boots; strapped on his back is a black metallic rod with a skull-shaped head and a pointy tail. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Chrystaw Gawr stood up straight.

"So now that they're here, let's call it a night," Chrystaw Gawr said and her glowing red eyes turned back to gray.

"I agree," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini said and his red crystal dagger disappeared while his glowing red eyes turned back to dark-brown. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini turned to walk toward Yasser Tannen and turned to face Chrystaw Gawr.

"What were you doing?" Superman asked.

"We were fighting to pass the time," Chrystaw Gawr replied.

Batman turned to face the unconscious Batgirl in Supergirl's arms and flinched before turning to face Chrystaw Gawr. "You must be the girl Supergirl talked about," Batman remarked emotionlessly with a cold dark tone.

"You guessed correctly," Chrystaw Gawr said calmly with a cold dark tone. "Your Batgirlfriend putted-up a fight right before I'd knocked her out and send her flying right off this roof," she added and Supergirl glared harshly at her.

"What the hell do you want," Sukata Gawr asked calmly emotionlessly with a cold dark tone.

"I have a message from Sukademort," Chrystaw Gawr replied calmly with a cold dark tone.

Batman turned to face Supergirl. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's unconscious," Supergirl replied. "When I heard her scream I knew she was trouble, so I went and saw from afar that black girl toss her over with a hand made from shadow; I'd dove down and caught her before she could reach to ground, if I was a second too late then she would have died," she added.

"She's right," Chrystaw Gawr remarked and Batman and the others turned to face her. "I didn't care if you came here," she added and turned to look toward Supergirl. "Even though you came at the last minute," Chrystaw Gawr remarked and turned to face the group. "Your friend is lucky to cheat death," she said.

"This isn't the first time she cheated death," Batman remarked and Chrystaw Gawr turned to face him.

"She may be asleep for now but when she wakes up, she won't be the one you know and love," Chrystaw Gawr said wickedly with a calm cold dark tone. "She won't be able to tell between dream and reality; to her what'd happen to her there is the same as what'd happen to her here; she's won't know if she's asleep or awake either," Chrystaw Gawr explained.

"Is that it?" Supergirl asked.

"No," Chrystaw Gawr replied. "She'll be overly dangerously emotionally attached to one of you here," she added.

"We'll find a way to cure her," Batman said. "Now tell us the message," he demanded.

"Very well," Chrystaw Gawr started. "Sukademort invited you and your friends to enter a tournament on an island in the tropic Pacific," Chrystaw Gawr said, reached into her jacket and pulled out an envelope. She telekinetically handed Batman the envelope.

Batman opened the envelope and started reading the white paper with the others reading over his shoulders. Batman handed Sukata Gawr the envelope with the white paper and walked toward Chrystaw Gawr. "I'll be there," he said and Chrystaw Gawr smiled.

"Glad to hear that," Chrystaw Gawr remarked.

"I'm going to be there as well," Sukata Gawr said. "I'm sure my men will also be there," he added and Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen nodded.

"I'm going to have a talk with the others," Superman said.

"Call the others and lead them to my ship," Sukata Gawr said and handed Superman the envelope with the white paper.

Supergirl glared at Chrystaw Gawr. "I'm going to be there you witch!" Supergirl said harshly and Chrystaw Gawr calmly turned to look toward her. "When I see you there, I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" Supergirl added.

"Very clever of you," Chrystaw Gawr remarked. "I'm looking forward toward seeing you and your little batfriend too, when she's back to her normal self that is," Chrystaw Gawr added and turned to walk away from the group.

"Why do you care if she gets back to her normal self?" Yasser Tannen asked and Chrystaw Gawr stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"I don't care if she gets back to her normal self," Chrystaw Gawr replied. Chrystaw Gawr snapped her fingers and shortly afterward a black motorcycle flew toward the building and landed on the rooftop then stopped right next to Chrystaw Gawr. "I'll get going if I were you," Chrystaw Gawr said, hopped on her motorcycle and flew away.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"We should head to the ship," Sukata Gawr replied.

"First we to need to take Batgirl to an infirmary," Batman said.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Sukata Gawr said. "My ship is sort of like a mini-city, it has hospitals and highly trained medics," Sukata Gawr explained.

"Lead us to your ship," Batman said.

Next chapter: The Death of Batman!


	3. The Death of Batman!

Batman, Superman, Diana, J'onn, Flash, John, and Shayera are standing in a white hallway beside a white door with the number "326" on it.

"So you called us here about a tournament," Shayera remarked.

"Chrystaw Gawr gave us a letter from Sukademort the leader of Hukamas," Superman said and handed J'onn the white paper. J'onn read the paper line to line before handing it to Flash. Flash read it line to line speedily before handing it to John. John read the paper with Shayera reading the paper with him before he handed the paper to Diana. Diana read the paper line to line before handing it to Superman.

"He wants us to enter an island tournament hosted by an evil sorcerer," Diana remarked and turned to face Batman. "How is Batgirl doing?" she asked.

"Batgirl is physically well; she has no serous injuries on her body, she just sleeping," Batman replied. "Her body may be fine but based on what Chrystaw Gawr said, she might be mentally unstable," he added and some of the others gasped.

"That sound harsh," Diana remarked.

"It's the truth deal with it," Batman said and Shayera turned to face Superman.

"Why did you call us here," Shayera asked.

"I've called you to this meeting to discuss about entering the tournament," Superman started. "The sorcerer hosting it poses a threat to the world and daring us to enter his game," Superman explained.

"I'm in," Flash said.

"Count me in," John said.

"I'm in also," Shayera said.

"I'm in," J'onn said.

"You can count me in," Diana said.

Sukata Gawr walked toward the group. "So have you made up you mine?" Sukata Gawr asked.

"We made up our mines, we decided to enter the tournament," Superman replied.

"I'm sure your friends made their mines as well," Sukata Gawr remarked. "Do you need anything before we leave?" he asked.

"I need to talk to someone personally," Batman said.

"Go where you need to be, you have exactly thirty minutes straight to go there and come back," Sukata Gawr said.

"I'll be going now," Batman said. "Supergirl is with Batgirl, I've talked with Nightwing and Robin they'll watching over this city while I'm gone, now I need a talk with Jim Golden," he added and turned to walk away.

Shayera turned to face John. "Want to hang out at the ship's bar?" she asked.

"Sure," John replied and the two started walking through the hallway.

"Where did Diana disappear to?" Flash asked.

"She probably went after Batman," Superman remarked.

"I'm going to the bridge," Sukata Gawr said.

* * *

Six young women are standing in dimmed lighted hallway by a large window with dark night sky and city lights. Witchsoaar the young woman with European white skin, blown medium sized hair, and blue eyes; she's wearing a black shirt, blue jeans with a blue lace belt with a flat metal buckle, and blue shoes. The woman standing next to her is Sobin Lanson; her skin is European white, her long wavy hair is purple with black stripes on it, her eye brows are also purple with black stripes, and her eyes are violet; she's wearing a violet shirt, violet pants, and violet shoes. The standing next to her is Myrobinerg; her skin is European white, her long straight red hair is tied with an orange ribbon in a ponytail on the lower back of her head, and her eyes are blue as gas fire; she's wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans, and orange shoes. The standing next to her is Yahlida Prokue; her skin is European white, her medium sized straight hair is black, and her eyes are dark-brown; she's wearing a black shirt with elbow length sleeves, black pants, and black shoes; she has a brown W-shaped birthmark on her face, four brown asterisks on her cheeks two on each cheek, a brown line swirling in a helix on her neck, brown stripes of straight lines on her right arm going from her elbow to her wrist connected to lines going from her wrist through hand and fingers, and on her left arm is a brown line similar to the one on her neck in width swirling in a helix with some dots bigger than small and smaller than medium in the plane from her elbow to her wrist and three brown lines on her left hand going from the right to the left side of her hand, one is a straight brown line between two wavy brown lines. The woman standing next to her is Rolin Suta; her skin is European white, her wavy shoulder length hair is dark-red, and her eyes are dark-brown; she's wearing a sky-blue shirt with an F-16 on the front, dark-brown pants, and dark-brown boots. And the woman standing next to her is Rakesid; her skin is European white, her long wavy hair is green, and her eyes are blue; she's wearing a green shirt, blue pants, and green shoes.

"This is a pretty city," Rakesid remarked.

"You right," Yahlida Prokue said.

"So Hukamascaused trouble here just to give us a message," Sobin Lanson remarked.

"Some evil sorcerer wants world domination decided to throw a tournament," Rolin Suta remarked.

"The stakes are high," Myrobinerg remarked.

"There's more to it than that," Witchsoaar said.

* * *

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini walked toward Supergirl who's sitting by the bed where Batgirl is sleeping on her back with a breathing mask.

"What do you want?" Supergirl asked not looking at him.

"To talk," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied. "I know that you're not too happy by what Chrystaw Gawr did to your friend," he added.

"That witch is going to pay," Supergirl muttered bitterly while clinching her fist tightly.

"Since you want to take down Chrystaw Gawr personally, I got your back," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini said.

"Why would you help me?" Supergirl asked.

"It's not that I have a thing for you or your friend," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini started. "It is that I'm disgusted by what Chrystaw Gawr did," he replied. "I'm not going to stop you from killing her literally if there's no reason to, but just keep in mind that killing her will not undo what she did," he added.

* * *

Batman and Batgirl are walking in a dark-gray stone bricked path on a dark-gray stone bricked castle. Suddenly a man in a black suit and black dragon skull shaped mask landed in front of them prompting them to stop in their tracks.

"So you're here to enter this place," the man remarked.

"We're here to look for a sorceress responsible for the harm she has caused," Batman said with a hard cold serous tone.

"The sorceress you seek is right in this castle," the man said. "You may pass here but who knows what's in there, so I'll be on guard at all times if I were you," the man added and Batman and Batgirl walked passed into the castle while the man watches.

Later, Batman and Batgirl are walking in gray stone bricked hallway.

"So far there are no traps or ambushes," Batgirl remarked.

"She wouldn't have us going to where she is that easily unless she wants us to come," Batman calmly remarked back with a cold dark tone.

"Why would she let us come to her if she knows we're out to get her?" Batgirl asked.

_Flashback:_

"_I'll be on guard at all times if I were you," the man remarked._

"That man told us not to let our guard down," Batgirl remarked. "Could he be wrong?" she asked.

"From how that man said it, I can tell that the man does not work for this sorceress we're after," Batman replied. "Don't let your guard down, someone can strike us when we least expected," he added.

Batman and Batgirl walked silently for a few moments until they entered a gray stone bricked room with a large red carpet with a large white skull in a large gray "Q". The wall to their right is filled antic swords hanging horizontally on it, while the wall to their left has a picture of a sunset at an ocean with dark gray clouds in the sky. The only other doorway in the room is the one directly in front of them across from the one they came through. And on the ceiling is on old golden colored oil lamb with six lit lighting on it.

Batman suddenly stopped in his tracks prompting Batgirl to stop in her tracks as well and a well-build man emerged from the doorway in front of them. The man's skin is European white and his shoulder length hair is black. That man is wearing a gray mask in the shape of a bird's skull with straight pointy horns paralleled on the rear sides of the mask sticking up outward and two red spheres one each place of each eyes, the mask covers the man's whole face with only his hair sticking out from the rear side of his head. Along with that he's wearing a black leather sleeveless shirt, black leather gloves, black pants, and black leather boots with red birds' skulls. "The sorceress you seek is waiting for you," the man said emotionlessly with a dark shrouded tone.

"What does she wants?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't know what she wants," the man with the bird skull mask replied. "She told me to come here to tell you that she wants you to come to her," he added.

"Why are you doing this for her?" Batman asked. "This sorceress doesn't seem to be the type to have someone do something for her," Batman added prompting Batgirl to stare at him for a moment before turning back to face the man in front of them.

"The sorceress said that you two are good fighters," the man replied. "She said that if I give you a message from her I will have a fight with worthy opponents," he added and Batman stared at him seriously.

"We don't have time for this," Batman remarked seriously with a cold dark tone. "I see no reason to fight you," he added.

"Then how about this," the man started. "One of you will go ahead and face the sorceress in the next room which is a direct straight line away from here starting at the doorpost behind me, and one of you will stay behind and fight me," the man suggested. "The one who stay to fight me will have to defeat me in order to move on to the next room where the other one fights the sorceress," he added.

Batgirl turned to face Batman. "We need to take that man down," she remarked.

"Can you handle him by yourself?" Batman asked.

"Yes," Batgirl replied.

"I'll go after the sorceress," Batman said. "Don't get yourself killed," he added and started to walk calmly passing the man in front them.

"Same goes for you," Batgirl said while Batman kept walking to doorway and into the hallway.

"How touchy of you," the man replied and Batgirl turned stare seriously at him.

* * *

Batman walked through the hallway and stopped in his tracks when he entered a large room. The room has windows on the upper side of each wall and on the high ceiling. The room itself is empty and the doorway Batman came in is the only doorway in the room. Standing in front is a woman with literal pitch black skin, black hair, and gray eyes; she's wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt with its tail tucked in her black pants with a black leather belt with a flat metal buckle, and the legs of her black pants are tucked in her black leather boots.

"So you have decided to come," the woman remarked calmly in cold dark voice. "I see that your batgirlfriend is not with you," she added. "So either she's fighting that man or she's dead," the woman remarked.

"She doesn't die easily," Batman remarked. "I would worry about myself if I were you," he added.

"Then let's get things started," the woman said. "We'll fight to death unless one of us is knock out conscious," she remarked and her gray eyes turned glowing red.

* * *

Batgirl is staring seriously at the man in front of her. "What that supposes to mean?" she asked with sharp tone.

"You're attached to him aren't you?" the man asked and Batgirl flinched briefly before glaring harshly at him.

"It's none of your business," Batgirl said harshly.

"You better take me down soon if you want him to live," the man remarked.

"He doesn't dies easily," Batgirl remarked harshly. "This is between you and me" she added and charged toward him.

"Very well little girl," the man said and ran toward her. Batgirl threw a punch toward the man's guts; the man narrowly evaded and threw a punch to the right side of Batgirl's head. Batgirl ducked leading the punch to miss and she upper punched the man in the chin causing him fall on his back on the carpet.

"Had enough?" Batgirl asked playfully with her fists on her hips staring at the man on the floor.

The man calmly stood up easily. "I'm just warming up," the man said calmly and Batgirl went into a fighting stance. The man threw a punch tower Batgirl's guts; Batgirl evaded leading the punch to miss but the man side stepped to the right and punched Batgirl in the back knocking her facedown on the carpet. Batgirl got up and pushed herself up with her arms and straightened her legs leading her booted feet to collide with the man's face causing him to fall on his back briefly sliding on the carpet. The man rolled up and sprinted toward Batgirl tackling her to the carpet, Batgirl head butted the man causing him to fall backward off her. The man rolled backward and stood up to his feet white Batgirl charges at him. Batgirl threw a punch toward the man's face; the man caught it with right hand and punched her in the stomach with his left fist causing Batgirl to gasp. Shortly afterward the man threw a punch toward Batgirl's face but Batgirl swerved her head to the left leading the man's punch to miss and she shoved her knee in the man's stomach causing to clutch his stomach while gasping in pain. Shortly afterward Batgirl punched the man on the right side of his head, she then punched him on the left side of his face, and she upper punched him in the chin knocking him to the carpet on his back. Batgirl ran straight to the man lying down on the carpet on his back. She reached in her utility belt and pulled out a long black cable and started to tie up the man. She tied the man arms and legs tightly. "You fought well," the man replied calmly. "I'll go looking for your friend if I were you," the man added and Batgirl's eyes widen for moment before she turned to run to doorway the man came from. Batgirl ran through the hallway and stopped in tracks. The woman with glowing red eyes shot a bolt of red lightning from her hand, the red lightning plowed through Batman's chest leading him to fall literally dead on the ground on his back. The woman laughed evilly with dark creepy tone while Batgirl's eyes widen in grief while gasping heavily and tears started to run down her cheeks.

To Be Continued…


	4. Discussion

Batgirl is tossing and turning violently on the bed while sweating. Suddenly she sat up and her eyes opened widely while she gasped heavily. Batgirl turned to the right to face Supergirl while taking off the breathing mask.

"You were out for six hours," Supergirl said.

Suddenly the white door opened and Batman and Diana calmly walked into the room through the door then the door closed behind them as they approached the bed. Batgirl stared at him with a surprise look on her face. "Supergirl told me that you were stirring so I've came to check on you, and Wonder Woman decided to follow me here," Batman said. Batgirl turned to face Wonder Woman and shot a hard cold glare for a brief moment before turning back to face Batman calmly.

"You're the real Batman aren't you?" Batgirl asked with a concerning tone in her voice prompting Supergirl and Wonder Woman to stare confusedly.

"I am Batman," Batman replied calmly with a cold dark tone and Batgirl's eyes widened in shock.

"How can you be here?" Batgirl asked. "Y-you d-died! S-she…killed you!" she gasped.

The white door opened, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen walked into the room through door then the door closed behind them.

"So you're finally awake," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

"Did we miss anything?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"Batgirl awakened like a minute ago," Supergirl replied.

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked looking at Batgirl in the eyes.

"That woman," Batgirl started weakly while trembling prompting everyone to turn to face her. "With black skin, black hair," she added weakly while trembling. "And glowing red eyes," she gasped deeply heavily. "She shot a red lightning in your chest," she with heavy breaths between each word.

Batman placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down," he said. "Was that woman 'Chrystaw Gawr'?" Batman asked and Batgirl gasped hardly.

"That…name!" she gasped. "I've heard it somewhere," she added weekly. "I had a feeling that I've met her before when I saw her—" Batgirl continued and stopped with a sharp gasp.

"That witch did that to you," Supergirl remarked sharply with a sour tone.

"Let's say that woman was Chrystaw Gawr," Batman said. "She may have killed me in your nightmare but in reality I've talked to her in person and she just handed me a latter from Sukademort inviting us to a tournament hosted by an evil sorcerer who poses a threat to the world," he added.

"Where are we?" Batgirl asked.

"We're on board boss's ship," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied prompting Batgirl to turn to face him.

"Their leader's name is Sukata Gawr," Batman remarked Batgirl to turn back to face him. "Many of his men don't call him by his name," he added.

"This can't be real," Batgirl exclaimed weekly.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini walked toward the intercom and pressed several square-shaped buttons on the small box mounted on the wall.

"This is the bridge what can I do for you," asked a male voice from the speaker.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini pressed a small rectangular-shaped button with the word "mic" in lower case letters labeled on it. "This is Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini at room 326 of the ship's hospital," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied. "Me and the others in this room need boss down here as soon as possible," he added.

"Wait until I get back to you," the voice from the speaker said. And a moment later three beeps are hear from the speaker.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini pressed the button he pressed a moment ago. "Did you get the boss," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini asked and released the button.

"I've contacted the boss and he said he'll be there in a minute or few," the voice from the speaker replied.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini pressed the button. "Thanks you very much," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini said and released the button.

"Now what the hell are going to do until the boss get here?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"Batman how about you and I have a talk outside," Wonder Woman suggested.

"Fine," Batman replied and turned to look toward Batgirl. "We're going to have discussion outside the room," Batman said and turned to walk to the white door. Batgirl glared sternly at Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman glared back at her. Shortly afterward Wonder Woman harshly turned to the white door and she and Batman walked out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"I have no fucking idea," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied.

"Did you know that when Chrystaw Gawr talked to Batman, she referred to Batgirl as his 'Batgirlfriend'?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"That was probably one of Chrystaw Gawr's jokes," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied. "Only Chrystaw Gawr herself knows what she meant," he added.

"You would probably not want to talk about that when Batgirl or Wonder Woman is around," Supergirl remarked goofily.

"Too late for that about with Batgirl around," Yasser Tannen remarked back goofily.

"Wonder Woman might not be too happy if she and Batgirl are around with Batman talking to Chrystaw Gawr," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked calmly.

* * *

Batman and Wonder Woman are standing by the white door.

"We're just partners," Batman said and Wonder Woman stared sharply.

"Your lips may deny that, but I know from heart there's more between you and her than that," Wonder Woman remarked.

"So you two are having an argument outside the infirmary room," remarked a calm cold dark voice prompting Batman and Wonder Woman to turn to look toward the hallway where Sukata Gawr and a man is walking toward them. The man walking beside Sukata Gawr is Voldemort Hitler; he's skin is Asian yellow, his short hair is black, and his eyes are red; he's wearing a black shirt with "DEATH" in red capital letters on the front foreground with two red skulls one in the place of the "E" and the other in the place of the "A", black pants with a black leather belt with a red bone-shaped buckle, and black boots; strapped on his is a sword with a black handle in a black sheath.

"We were just talking," Wonder woman said.

"Should we go in?" Voldemort Hitler asked. "Or if you two wants, you both could stay outside and argue some more and we'll go in without you, then maybe later you could come in when you're done," he added.

"I'm going in," Batman replied and Wonder Woman turned to look at him with her arms crossed. Batman opened the white door and he and the other three walked into the room then the door closed behind them. Batgirl turned to look toward the four persons who came in.

"I see you're awake," Sukata Gawr started. "I'm Sukata Gawr the leader of the Dark Springers and ruler of the Dark Springs; we're on board my ship and we're heading to an island where the tournament is being held," he explained.

"Why am I here?" Batgirl asked.

"We're heading to the tournament and there're some sorcerers who wants you there," Sukata Gawr replied.

"Why?" Batgirl asked.

"You're not the only who's wanted there," Voldemort Hitler said. "Different contestants are entering for different reasons," he added.

"The witch who did that to you is also going to be there," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Batgirl asked.

"Her name is Chrystaw Gawr," Batman said and Batgirl gasped and started to shake.

"Could Chrystaw Gawr be haunting her?" Supergirl asked.

"Chrystaw Gawr should be too far out of her telepathic range to be able to do that," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied.

"The root of her nightmare may lie within her," Voldemort Hitler remarked.

"We're going to find someway to restore her sanity," Batman said.

"What are you talking about?" Batgirl asked facing Batman prompting him to look her in the eyes.

"When Chrystaw Gawr knocked off the roof, she cast a spell on you; according to what she said, you're no longer able to tell between dream and reality; to you what happens to you there is the same as what happens to you here," Batman replied.

"When I fought that man, his blows felt real," Batgirl remarked weekly.

"Literally real?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"Exactly," Batgirl replied.

"In each of us there's a barrier that's separates dreams and reality," Voldemort Hitler remarked looking toward Batgirl. "Chrystaw Gawr must have shattered that barrier, so to you your dreams and reality are one and the same," he added.

"There's also a sensation that allows us to tell when we're awake or asleep," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "Chrystaw Gawr destroyed that sensation of yours," he added.

"What do you mean?" Batgirl asked.

"He means that you can't tell if you're asleep or awake," Voldemort Hitler replied and Batgirl gasped.

"Is that it?" Batgirl asked weekly.

"You don't want to know," Batman replied.

"Try me," Batgirl said daringly.

"You'll find out yourself," Yasser Tannen said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wonder Woman asked with a concern tone.

Supergirl looked toward Wonder Woman for a moment and turn to look toward Sukata Gawr, toward Voldemort Hitler, toward Batman, and Batgirl before she turned back face Wonder Woman. "Something tells me that you don't want to know either," Supergirl replied.

"I'm sure you'll fine out yourself later anywhere," Voldemort Hitler remarked facing Wonder Woman prompting to the others to face him. "I know you're going to fine out anywhere but there's no point for me to tell you here and now," he added.

"And why is that?" Wonder Woman asked sternly.

"Ask Batman and Batgirl," Yasser Tannen replied.

"What would I know?" Batgirl asked.

"He's being metaphor," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked looking toward Batgirl before turning to face the group. "I'm sure you'll fine out in time," he added.

"What are we going to do now?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"What would you want to do till we arrive at the island?" Sukata Gawr asked back. Batgirl glared at Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman glared back at her.

* * *

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid are sitting at a brown oval-shaped table.

"Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen said that Batgirl lost her sanity during her fight with Chrystaw Gawr" Sobin Lanson remarked.

"Supergirl said that Chrystaw Gawr threw her off the roof with a shadow hand," Rakesid remarked goofily prompting the others to look at her.

"What are you saying?" Rolin Suta asked with a hard voice.

"If Batgirl had hit the ground she would have died and Chrystaw Gawr's spell would have gone to waste," Rakesid replied.

"What's the point of saying that?" Myrobinerg asked.

"Chrystaw Gawr risked wasting a spell," Rakesid remarked.

"She has point there," Yahlida Prokue remarked prompting the others to look toward her. "What good is a spell if it goes to waste?" she asked.

"And another thing: why would someone like her risks wasting a spell?" Rakesid asked.

"A reward requires a risk," Rolin Suta remarked.

"Then what does Chrystaw Gawr hopes to gain by doing something like that?" Rakesid asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Myrobinerg asked. "We're not Chrystaw Gawr," she remarked.

"Only Chrystaw Gawr herself knows the answer," Witchsoaar remarked with a serious tone. "The thing is we have other sorcerers on our hands who want to harm to others," she added.

"Like Sukademort and the evil sorcerer who hosts the tournament?" Rakesid asked.

"Exactly," Witchsoaar replied. "We can win the tournament together," Witchsoaar remarked. "But keep in mind that our objective is to take out the evil sorcerers and the rogues; as long as we and our allies are in, we will always have a chance of wining," she added.

"This tournament is suicidal," Sobin Lanson remarked. "There are a bunch of those who are willing kill anyone who gets in their way," she added.

"We don't kill unless there's a reason to," Witchsoaar said. "Some of our friends here go by different codes," she added. "If there's no reason to kill, we'll take down without killing, but if we need to kill in self-defense then we'll kill if we have no choice," Witchsoaar remarked.

"So what does this sorcerer wants?" Myrobinerg asked.

"We'll fine out when get there," Rakesid replied.

"We should take a best guess at what this sorcerer wants with the tournament," Sobin Lanson remarked.

"How are we supposed to know what this sorcerer is up to or who that sorcerer is?" Rakesid asked.

"We don't know," Yahlida Prokue replied. "Are we can do now is use whatever clue we have and try to figure this out," she added.

"Could this sorcerer be someone we know?" Rakesid asked.

"Something tells me that it might be so," Witchsoaar replied.

"It's either someone we met, heard about, or seen somewhere or on something," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

"Only time will tell," Witchsoaar remarked. "But keep in mind that this sorcerer who's hosting the tournament is not the only one we should worry about," she added.

Next chapter: Arrival


	5. Arrival

The long large metallic ship horizontally descended steadily and landed on the watery surface and kept on going while on the water. The ship is a large sea ship aircraft carrier with metallic rails on the edges of the deck. The ship is gray in color and the pavement floor of the deck is black in color. The words "SOB SHARK" is labeled in red capital letters on the ship's side. In the tower of the ship Sukata Gawr is standing up straight staring out the window; the room itself is dark and has some dim lights. The door at the back of room opened and Voldemort Hitler emerge as he walked through the door then he walked to where Sukata Gawr is standing while the door closed.

"It's not long until we reach the island," Voldemort Hitler remarked.

"We'll be at the port in a matter of minutes," Sukata Gawr said.

Two men walked toward where Sukata Gawr and Voldemort Hitler are standing. Dukarass the man with European white skin, short red hair, and yellow-green eyes; he's wearing a yellow shirt with the word "BUTTHEAD" in red capital letters on the back with a red skull in the place of the "U", black pants with a black leather belt with a flat metal buckle, and dark-brown boots; strapped on his back is a metallic rod with two paralleled delta wing-shaped blades attached to the sphere on the tip. Saddam Hitler the man with literal gray skin, short green hair, and blue eyes; he's wearing a black leather jacket, green shirt, blue jeans with a black leather belt with a gray skull-shaped buckle, and dark-brown and black leather boots.

"So what are we going to do when will we get there boss?" Dukarass asked.

"The tournament hasn't started yet," Sukata Gawr replied. "If we're lucky, we might make it to the opening ceremony," he remarked.

* * *

Batgirl is walking through a hallway with the windows at her right and the wall at her left side. She walked for a moment and stopped in her tracks when Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid walked toward her.

"So you must be the girl who Chrystaw Gawr drove to madness," Rakesid remarked.

"Who are you and what would you know?" Batgirl asked.

"My name is Witchsoaar," Witchsoaar replied. "The one with purple hair with black stripes is Sobin Lanson; the one with red and blue eyes is Myrobinerg; the one with black hair, brown eyes, and birthmarks throughout her skin most noticeably the W-shaped mark on her face is Yahlida Prokue; the one with red hair darker than Myrobinerg's hair is Rolin Suta; and the goofy you know with green hair and blue eyes is Rakesid," Witchsoaar added.

"We've overheard a group of people talking," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "The whole ship knows," she added.

"What do you know about Chrystaw Gawr?" Batgirl asked.

"Chrystaw Gawr is an evil sorceress who does things for her own personal games," Rakesid replied. "She's also known for telling jokes, not caring if they're offensive or not," she added.

"Chrystaw Gawr is only one of the problems," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "There're other evil sorcerers on the island we're heading to," she added.

"By the way, why are you girls entering?" Batgirl asked.

"Asking why we're entering is like asking why the others are they're entering," Rakesid replied. "Our enemies are going to be at the tournament; some sorcerers and demons and as well as criminals who are lusting for power over our world," she added.

"We and our allies and friends are entering to stop them by knocking them out or literally killing them," Rolin Suta said.

"Don't mind us, we don't go by the same code you and your friends do," Witchsoaar said. "Even Sukata Gawr and his men don't kill without reason; and they're not relented to kill in self-defense or to take one's life to save another if they have to," she added.

"What should I do?" Batgirl asked.

"A true person should decide for him/herself," Witchsoaar replied. "Only you can decide for yourself," Witchsoaar remarked. "Ask yourself what would Batman wants you to do or what would Batman do if he was in your position; I'm sure the answer lies deep within yourself; but I think personally that you should ask yourself what Batman would not want you to do or what the Batman you know would not do," she added.

* * *

**Hukamas's ship**

Two adult men are standing by a huge window in a dim lighted room. One of the men has European white skin; he's wearing a gray long sleeved shirt, black leather gloves, dark-brown pants, red boots, and a red cape reaching to his waist along with a red hood over his head with only the lower part of his face being shown. And standing next to him is a man with European white skin, black hair, and green eyes; he's wearing a pointy hat, gray shirt, black pants, and gray shoes.

"It's only a matter of time till we get there," the man with the hood remarked.

"When we do… we'll win the tournament, break the neck of that sorcerer, and the boss will be pleased," the other one remarked back.

"Chrystaw Gawr is also going there," the man with the hood remarked.

"For her own personal games," the man with the hat added. "Boss sent her to give a massage and she decided to have some of her own personal fun with a red haired female bat," he remarked. "We should have known she would go as far as to almost killing her," he added.

* * *

**SOB SHARK**

John and Shayera are standing on the tiled floor at a balcony leaning forward against the rails.

"Some witch Chrystaw Gawr is," Shayera remarked. "And another sorceress wants me dead," she added.

"The island we're heading to have sorcerers who fight for power," John remarked back and Shayera placed her hand on his.

"Then we'll fight for love," Shayera said. "If anything happens to me, please stay the same good man that you are," she added.

"Same goes for you," John said back.

Later the ship slowly sailed to the port with a network of docks filled with boats and ships, and then stopped right close to a gray dock. At the bridge of the ship, Sukata Gawr walked to a spot where a microphone is hanging on a wall. Sukata Gawr took the microphone, brought it toward his mouth, and pressed the level on the microphone. "This is the captain speaking, we're at the port of the island where the tournament is held; if we're lucky there might be a hotel or motel or some place for some of you to stay while we're here, if not then this ship will act like a trailer at least we should be able get some supplies while we're here either way, just don't take anything here for granted," Sukata Gawr calm said with a serious tone through the microphone and his voice can be heard through speakers. "This island is highly dangerous with a bunch of criminals, evil sorcerers, possible earthquakes, tsunamis, storms, or whatever natural or manmade disasters, of course the chances of some of these things happening are low; this is a highly dangerous area so you should all keep your guard up at all times and keep an eye out for anything suspicious; the tournament itself is highly dangerous, so anyone of you who wish to enter the tournament come with me one hour after the beeps and those of you who wish not to enter can stay on this ship; I'll be waiting outside at the dock," Sukata Gawr added and pressed a green rectangular button with the word "Beep" labeled on it then three beeps are heard from the speakers.

Batman is standing on pavement floor of the balcony staring sternly toward to gray buildings in front of him while Wonder Woman walked toward him from the left and Batgirl walked toward him from the right.

"Sukata Gawr had just announced about the entrance to the tournament," Wonder Woman remarked.

"The final decision can be made by tomorrow," Batman remarked staying in the exact same position. "When anyone get in a fight with these guys there's no turning back," he added.

"We can always escape if we have to," Batgirl remarked.

"The stakes are high, we'll leave a fight one way or another and get back at them if we must," Batman said. "This tournament is dangerous, I would advise you two to stay on this ship," he added and Batgirl ran close toward Batman's right side.

"You're endanger as well for coming here, I've help you before and I'll help again; I've lost you once and I don't want to lose you again," Batgirl said worriedly. "I'm going to enter the tournament anyway whether you want me to or not," she added.

"If you two are entering then I'm entering as well," Wonder Woman said while she walked toward Batman's left side. "Those sorcerers want Batgirl and they might want to use one of us to get her," she remarked and Batman turn turned to face the two girls.

"You two can come with me to the ceremony," Batman said. "But each of you must make your final decision on your own by tomorrow," he added.

* * *

Chrystaw Gawr is walking on the pavement and stopped in her tracks when a tall well-built adult man approached her. The man's skin is European white, his eyes are blue, and his hair is black. He's wearing black leather boots, black cargo pants with a black leather belt with a flat metal buckle, a red shirt with the word "DIE" in black capital letters with a black skull in the place of the "I", black leather jacket, and a brown pointy triangular hat.

"So you were coming here after all witch," the man remarked sourly.

"Who are you?" Chrystaw Gawr asked calmly with a cold tone.

"My name is Hexxus Riddle," the man replied and pointed his index finger at her. "When our paths crosses, I'll kill you and make sure you die slow and painfully," Hexxus Riddle added.

Chrystaw Gawr chuckled and started to walk. "I'm looking forward to that," she said calmly with a cold tone while walking passed Hexxus Riddle without turning her head to look at him. "You better be prepared or you'll fall dead facedown so every other sorcerer can kiss your butt goodbye or I'll make sure that you kiss your own butt or I'll make certain to you'll die slow and painfully," Chrystaw Gawr remarked while walking away from Hexxus Riddle prompting him to turn to glare harshly while holding his fist tightly.

"When we meet you'll dead! I swear I'll break every single bone in your body and paint my boat with your blood!" Hexxus Riddle shouted harshly.

* * *

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid are standing at the dock while Sukata Gawr, Dukarass, Saddam Hitler, and Voldemort Hitler are standing across from them.

"Are you ready for the tournament?" Rolin Suta asked.

"We're ready for the tournament," Sukata Gawr replied. "Now we'll wait and see about the others," he added.

"I'm sure our friends are ready," Sobin Lanson remarked.

"With all these guys here, I'm sure we're ready to go," Dukarass remarked playfully facing Sukata Gawr.

Sukata Gawr brought up his left wrist toward his face and looked briefly at his watch then moved his arm to his side. "It's not time yet," Sukata Gawr remarked.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen walked toward the group.

"Good evening sons of bitches," Yasser Tannen said.

"I don't think profanity is the proper way the talk to our other friends here," Rakesid remarked.

"She's right," Sukata Gawr remarked. "We're not in the Dark Springs, but you guys can talk in anyway you want," he added.

"Anyway," Witchsoaar started. "I have a bad feeling about this tournament," she remarked.

"This tournament is hosted by an evil sorcerer and this island is full of evil sorcerers," Sukata Gawr remarked.

"We can beat them!" Rakesid exclaimed.

"I know we can win and I know that we have to win," Sukata Gawr remarked.

To Be Continued…


	6. Decision

Wonder Woman, Batman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Superman, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini, and Yasser Tannen were walking on pavement lightened by street lights until they stopped in their tracks when Chrystaw Gawr walked toward them. Batgirl stared in shock and started to tremble moderately.

"So you have decided to show up after all," Chrystaw Gawr remarked calmly with dark cold tone.

"We still have until tomorrow to make our finale decision," Batman remarked back with a dark serous tone.

"You seemed ready but your batgirlfriend doesn't seem so and I didn't think your wonder-woman-friend would show up," Chrystaw Gawr remarked, Wonder Woman glared harshly at her, and Batman turn to face Batgirl.

"I'll watch my tongue if I were you," Wonder Woman muttered harshly with hands on her hips.

Yasser Tannen walked toward Chrystaw Gawr. "Many of the sons of bitches here are on your fucking damn enemies list," Yasser Tannen remarked playfully.

"Including a fool like you," Chrystaw Gawr calmly remarked back with cold creepy tone.

"Whatever you say bitch," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked with a cold dark tone while Yasser Tannen calmly walked toward him.

Supergirl walked toward Chrystaw Gawr. "Listen here you witch…" Supergirl started. "When we fight you're dead," she said harshly with a sharp tone.

Chrystaw Gawr calmly chuckled and turned around. "I'm looking forward to that," she said with a cold dark tone and started to walk away. "You all better be prepared or be sorry," she said while she walks away.

"She's pissing me off," Wonder Woman muttered bitterly.

"Tell me about it," Yasser Tannen said.

Batman placed a hand on Batgirl's shoulder prompting her to look at him in the eyes. "Come with me," he said and stood up to face the group. "Batgirl and I need to talk alone," he remarked sharply with a serious tone. "Don't follow us," he added with a sharp tone and he and Batgirl turned to away from the group.

Yasser Tannen turned toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini. "What the damn fucking hell he wants to talk to her about?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"I have no fucking idea," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied.

Wonder Woman turned to face Superman. "Can you hear what they're talking about?" she asked.

"Technically I can but they probably would not want us to bud in," Superman replied and Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed.

Wonder Woman turned away. "What does he sees in that little girl?" she asked harshly under her breath.

"You're no better than her," Yasser Tannen remarked facing Wonder Woman. "You're way older than both of them combined," he added.

"Even if they're a bunch of vigilantes who don't play by the rules; it's best not to jump to conclusion," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "It wouldn't be right for any of us to get the wrong idea," he added.

"Someone had kept on saying that every relationship has varieties," Yasser Tannen remarked playfully.

* * *

Sukata Gawr is standing by the rail on the pavement with two cigarettes in his mouth facing the black waters in the dark horizon. The three men standing by him are Dukarass, Voldemort Hitler, and Saddam Hitler. Voldemort Hitler is holding a glass bottle of beer in his right hand.

"So what do you think boss?" Dukarass asked goofily.

"It's a matter of time before the announcements are made," Sukata Gawr replied.

"This tournament is going to be deadly," Voldemort Hitler remarked.

"We'll be careful and take them out by any means necessary," Saddam Hitler remarked.

"Many of those guys want to kill us, but I have no problem with killing them first," Voldemort Hitler remarked.

"Not everyone here goes by the same code as we do," Sukata Gawr remarked back. "Feel free to kill in self-defense or to kill to save another if you have to," he added.

* * *

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid are sitting at an around wooden table on a pavement balcony by the metal rails.

"So this island is a sorcerer's nest?" Rakesid asked playfully.

"Since this place is owned, ruled, and run by a sorcerer, you can call it that," Rolin Suta replied with a hard tone.

"Don't forget that we're sorceresses," Sobin Lanson remarked.

"What are we going to do with the bad boys?" Myrobinerg asked.

"And bad girls," Rakesid added.

"Don't forget that we and some of our friends can be bad boys and bad girls," Rolin Suta remarked.

"I know that," Myrobinerg said and Rakesid nodded. "I was asking: what are we going to do with our enemies?" she asked.

"We'll plan, go, and fight to take them down either literally alive or literally dead," Yahlida Prokue replied.

"What about Chrystaw Gawr?" Rakesid asked.

"We'll worry about her when times come," Witchsoaar remarked. "Now we have other sorcerers to deal with," she added.

"Especially the one hosting this tournament," Sobin Lanson remarked looking toward Witchsoaar.

"We'll beat them," Witchsoaar said sharply with a serious tone. "We and our allies came here to win the tournament and save the world," she added.

* * *

Batman and Batgirl are standing at an alley with some trashcans and a huge dumpster.

"I've notice you were trembling when that witch showed up," Batman remarked. "Even hearing her name seem to caused you trouble," he added.

"It won't stop me that easily," Batgirl said.

"It better not," Batman remarked. "You better overcome that burden of yours if you want to fight along," he added.

"I'm entering because I don't want to lose you like I did last time," Batgirl said. "I'll beat that witch and make her pay," she added bitterly.

"Don't let your emotion get to you," Batman lectured. "You might end up giving her what she wants," he added and Batgirl narrowed her eyes.

"What does she wants from me," Batgirl asked.

"We'll already in a tough situation," Batman remarked. "Chrystaw Gawr wants to humiliate you and cause you pain for her own personal games," he added.

"Wait; can't she be connected to the sorcerer hosting this tournament?" Batgirl asked.

"I doubt it," Batman replied and Batgirl stared confusedly for a short moment. "She has many enemies beside us who wants her dead and she's here for her own personal games," he added.

"What does this tournament has to do with me?" Batgirl asked.

"You don't have much of a choice, they're not giving you a choice," Batman replied.

"They?" Batgirl asked.

"The sorcerer hosting this tournament also wanted you here," Batman said and Batgirl gasped.

"What does he wants with me?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't know at this time but we're going to find out," Batman replied.

"You said I can make my finale decision by tomorrow," Batgirl remarked.

"You yourself can decide to either enter this tournament on your own or you could take a jet and leave this island," Batman said. "If you leave this island they'll hunt you down and kill anyone in their way," he added.

"I'm going to enter and fight alongside you," Batgirl said. "My decision is finale here and now," she added.

* * *

John and Shayera are sitting at a counter in a bar.

"I don't like the look on the faces of those guys," Shayera remarked harshly.

"What are you planning to do about it?" John asked.

"I'm just going let them enjoy their good time tonight," Shayera replied. "If they're lucky, they might get kicked down to the dust," Shayera remarked playfully.

"If you're going to take them down, I got your back," John remarked.

Shayera smiled and playfully punched him gently on his shoulder. "You got my back while I got yours," she remarked. "We're both at risk here, we and the others are at risk," she added worriedly.

"We're beat these guys," John said. "I won't let anything happen to you," he added.

"And won't let anything happen to you either," Shayera said back.

* * *

In a tall building, a tall well-built man emerged from the reddish black curtain on the doorpost. The man is wearing a blood-red snake-skull-shaped helmet with two gray horns, yellow-green eyes with some blood-reddish colors around the black slits, and white sharp fangs. Along with the helmet he's wearing a closed black leather jacket, reddish black tie, white button shirt, black leather gloves, black slacks, and black leather shoes. Strapped on his back is a stainless steel rod with a gray snake-skull-shaped head with blood-red diamond-shaped eye. The man walked toward the balcony. A creepy song is heard from the speakers prompting everyone at the harbor to look at the huge flat screen as the man appeared on them. "Welcome, glad to see that you made it to the ceremony," the man started. "My name is Hexidax and I'll be the host of this tournament," he added. "First I'm going to go over six rules:

"Rule number one: a contestant must have six tokens to enter the castle where I'll be waiting…

"Rule number two: feel free to kill anyone while you're here; this tournament is not responsible for personal injuries, property damage, or death of anyone…

"Rule number three: feel free to talk in anyway you want to each other; cursing, insulting, cussing, mocking, and taunting are allowed…

"Rule number four: this tournament is not responsible for your safety, so you better keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer…

"Rule number five: fighting of any kind is allowed anywhere and anytime, so don't expect a fair fight…

"And rule number six: you die you lose," Hexidax explained. "By the way, my men told me that Batgirl has decided to show up after all; let's see if anyone of you can take out that female bat by tomorrow," Hexidax added. "Be at the starting point by tomorrow at 9:00 am; the starting point is at Skull Fountain, there are trails that could lead you there; tomorrow morning I'm going to explain more of the tournament," Hexidax said.

* * *

"I don't like where this is going," Wonder Woman muttered.

"I don't like it anymore than you do old hag," Batgirl remarked.

Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed while she turned to face her. "They want you dead little brat," Wonder Woman remarked.

Batgirl turned to stare sternly at Wonder Woman. "I'm entering because I don't want them to take Batman away like _she _did," Batgirl remarked.

"Trust me brat, I don't want anything to happen to him anymore than you do," Wonder Woman remarked back. "But he's as stubborn as always," she added.

"I've known him longer than you have old hag," Batgirl said sharply.

"I'm more suited for him than you are," Wonder Woman said back.

"Now it's not the time to fight over me," Batman remarked with a dark serious tone. Wonder Woman glared at Batgirl while Batgirl sternly stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

In a wooden bar, Voldemort Hitler walked on the hard wooden floor toward the counter. Suddenly a tan hand tapped him on the shoulder prompting him to turn around to face two men. The one on the right with tan skin, black hair, black mustache, and brown eyes; wearing a black cowboy hat, brown old west jacket, black shirt with a skull on it, black pants with a brown leather belt, and black leather cowboy boots with shackles attached to the heels. The one on the left with tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes; wearing a brown pointy hat, a closed black dress jacket, black tie, white button shirt, black dress pants, and black leather shoes.

"He doesn't like you," the man with the pointy hat remarked with a bitter tone.

"So," Voldemort Hitler said.

"I also don't like you," the man with the pointy hat remarked.

"So what," Voldemort Hitler said.

"You die," the man with the pointy hat said and held out his hand to shoot a bolt of lightning toward Voldemort Hitler. Voldemort Hitler quickly moved his hand having his forearm collide with bolt, deflecting the bolt toward the ceiling. The bolt hit the ceiling and exploded leaving a crack while Voldemort Hitler's arm remains unharmed.

"My turn," Voldemort Hitler said and punched the man in the face sending him sliding on the wooden floor.

"Why you," the other man grumbled, drew a switch knife, and charged toward Voldemort Hitler.Voldemort Hitler held out his hand and a blue energy sphere appeared in his hand. Voldemort Hitler threw the sphere toward the man and the sphere slammed into the man's chest causing him to fall flat facedown on the floor.

* * *

Saddam Hitler is standing by an empty table by the wall with a window in the bar and a man walked straight toward him. That man with European white skin and short black hair is wearing a black leather hat, black sunglasses, a closed black jacket, a black tie, a white button shirt, black pants, and leather shoes. The man reached into his jacket, drew a clipped pistol, and pointed it at Saddam Hitler.

"Listen here see," the man started. "You and I have a lot to discuss here see," the man added.

"What the hell do you want?" Saddam Hitler asked calmly with a calm expression.

"Have a seat or I'll plant a bullet in your throat and see if anything grow see," the man replied. Saddam Hitler calmly took a seat at the table while the man took a seat across from him. "Here's how it goes see; I'm looking for a red hair female bat see," the man said.

"What do you want with her?" Saddam Hitler asked calmly.

"I'm going to have a way with her see," the man replied. "Like the other boys here see," the man added.

"Than what the hell are you doing fooling around here for?" Saddam Hitler asked calmly.

"Just making things clear see," the man replied. "You die here and that girl will be mine see," the man added. Saddam Hitler quickly reached into his jacket, drew out a cowboy pistol, and shot the man straight in the chest causing him collapse on the table.

"You were a fool to go after her and a bigger fool to mess with me," Saddam Hitler calmly remarked, placed his pistol in his jacket, and calmly walked toward the counter. "Sorry for the mess," Saddam Hitler said calmly, placed a coin on the counter, and walked away.

* * *

**SOB SHARK**

Batman is sitting at a brown desk with a black laptop on it in a huge gray and black room. Batgirl walked toward Batman.

"You should rest, the tournament starts tomorrow," Batman remarked.

"I'm used to the late hours just as much as you are," Batgirl remarked back. "You know I can't sleep and I have no idea if this is a dream or not," she added.

"We'll find a way to get you back to your normal self," Batman said. "I'm studying those guys on this island," he added.

"I'll help out," Batgirl said and took a seat next to Batman. "Whether this is a dream or not, I'm going to help you," she added. Suddenly Wonder Woman walked toward Batman and Batgirl turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" Batgirl asked.

"I'm here to help," Wonder Woman replied. "And I'm not going to let you have him for yourself," she added.

"Now it's not the time," Batman remarked prompting Wonder Woman and Batgirl to face him. "If both of you are going to help then you both would have to get along," he added.

"Witch one of us do you choose Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm not choosing either one of you until Batgirl is back to her normal self," Batman replied.


	7. Countdown

**Skull Fountain**

A sunny morning with a cloudless sky, a silver fountain of long wide snake stands whirly in the middle of a shallow circular pool of dark-red liquid falling from the mouth of the snake's snake-skull-shaped head with dark-red crystal eyes and two parallel twisted cone-shaped horns. The fountain itself is surrounded with a metal barred rail and is in the middle of a bricked circular area. While the area's sides are connected to many pavement trails, behind the fountain is a tall stone bricked wall with a huge flat screen on it.

Batgirl and Supergirl are standing by the rails of the fountain.

"So you didn't sleep?" Supergirl asked.

"I couldn't," Batgirl replied shaking her head. "I don't even know if I'm awake," she added.

"What did you and Batman talked about last night?" Supergirl asked and Batgirl shook briefly. "I see," Supergirl remarked. "It must be about she-whose-name-I'm-to-not-say-front-of-you," she added.

"It's alright to say her name," Batgirl said with a low tone. "That's my problem I need to deal with it," she added.

"You sound almost like Batman when you talk like that," Supergirl remarked. "There were rumors throughout the ship about your relationship with him," Supergirl added.

"Supergirl," Batgirl called out and turned to face the fountain. "What do you think?" she asked.

"You know yourself," Supergirl remarked. "I can't imagine what it's like being that close to someone like him," she added.

* * *

Batman and Superman are standing on the bricked ground.

"It's a nice day isn't it," Superman remarked.

"Not when there're a bunch freaks here," Batman remarked. "We must not let our guard down while we're here, those guys can strike us at any minute," he added.

"I feel sorry for happened to Batgirl," Superman said with a low tone. "I don't know where I'll be if something like that happens to Supergirl," he remarked.

"Many of those guys are after Batgirl," Batman remarked. "We all at risk while we're here, any one of us can become a target," he added.

"I know you're not too happy about Chrystaw Gawr and Hexidax," Superman remarked. "I'm not any happier about them than you are," he added.

"They're not in it together," Batman remarked. "Hexidax have been with Sukademort when they gave Chrystaw Gawr the letter, a ship with sorcerers working for Hexidax have brought many of those guys here to this island," he added.

"What does Hexidax want with us if Batgirl is the one he wants?" Superman asked.

"We're going to find out," Batman replied. "Sukademort was the one who invited us here, Chrystaw Gawr did what she did for her own personal games, and Hexidax wants Batgirl here for his own games," he added.

"Since Sukademort was the one wrote that letter, Hexidax must have used other sorcerers to invite those guys to this place," Superman remarked.

"He was most likely is working with Hukamas," Batman remarked. "Even if Sukademort didn't invite me here, I would have entered this tournament anyway," he added.

"You probably wouldn't like to be mocked by you own words but your feelings for Batgirl and Wonder Woman seems to be getting to you," Superman remarked.

* * *

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid are standing on the bricked ground.

"So what do you girls think?" Myrobinerg asked.

"About what?" Rolin Suta asked.

"This high stake tournament, evil sorcerer Hexidax, and sorceress Chrystaw Gawr," Myrobinerg said.

"Chrystaw Gawr has been known to cause pain, anguish, death, and misery for her own personal games," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

"We know Chrystaw Gawr had caused Batgirl pain," Myrobinerg remarked.

"What is your point?" Rakesid asked.

"Batgirl is dangerously attracted to him," Myrobinerg replied.

"I don't think the spell created it," Witchsoaar started. "The spell actually made it way more extremely bigger than it was," she added.

"So you're saying that Batgirl had it for him this whole time?" Rakesid asked.

"The girl behind Batgirl may have had a crush on him before she became Batgirl, but that's just a speculation," Witchsoaar replied.

"Are you sure?" Myrobinerg asked.

"Like what I've said, it's just a speculation, I can't say if I'm right or wrong," Witchsoaar replied.

"Then only Batgirl herself knows which one it is," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

"So what are we going to do?" Rakesid asked.

"We'll stay and fight," Witchsoaar replied.

A tall man with tan skin, grayish black hair, and dark-blue eyes walked toward them; the man is shirtless but he's wearing a dark-gray cape, black leather pants with a black leather belt with a snake-skull-shaped buckle, and black leather boots. "So you ladies decided to show up after all," the man said nastily with a grin. "Especially you two redheads," he added and Rolin Suta glared harshly at him.

"You're pissing me off!" Rolin Suta fumed.

"I like redheads when they're angry," The man remarked with a nasty tone. "They're way cuter when they're angry or sad," he added playfully.

"I hope you get yourself killed while you're here," Myrobinerg said sharply with her eyes narrowed.

Witchsoaar walked toward the man. "You're Reheaser the sex offender who rapes young red haired girls," Witchsoaar remarked and the man grinned.

"So you figured it out," Reheaser remarked. "I've came to Gotham City in search for Batgirl only to find out that a sorceress named Chrystaw Gawr did a way with her," Reheaser said. "I've came here onboard a ship driven by Hexidax's henchmen to do what I do to other redheads," he added playfully wickedly.

"Why are you here?" Myrobinerg asked sternly.

"I'm here to have my way with the female bat," Reheaser replied with a grin. "If you're lucky, I might have a way with you while you're here," he added.

"Eat some dirt you overgrown cockroach!" Rolin Suta sneered.

"I like it when you talk that way," Reheaser said, turned around, and started walking away.

"I hope some man will beat you down to the ground so you can kiss your butt goodbye," Rolin Suta said while Reheaser walks away.

"I don't like the way he talks," Rakesid remarked.

"He makes me sick to my stomach," Rolin Suta muttered.

"Does it make you want to throw up?" Rakesid asked.

"If it makes me throw up, then I'm going to throw up on his face," Rolin Suta replied.

* * *

Reheaser walked toward Batman and Superman. "I see that your girl counterpart is here," Reheaser remarked with a nasty tone.

"If you touch a one red hair on her head I'll make sure you'll wish you haven't," Batman said sharply with a serous tone.

"What an empty threat," Reheaser said.

"You don't want to try him," Superman remarked with a serous tone.

"He's nothing more than a human without special powers," Reheaser remarked. "I can kill him with ease but I would prefer to do so in front of her," he added.

"He's the wrong man to mess with," Superman remarked. "I'm way stronger than he is but he can do some things that I couldn't do," he added.

"Whatever," Reheaser said and started to walk passed them.

Shortly afterward a man walked toward Batman and Superman. That man's skin is literally gray, his hair is reddish brown, and his eyes are red; he's wearing a closed black leather robe, brown pants, and red boots; and he's holding a scythe in his right hand. "So you've decided to show up eh Batman," the man remarked bitterly.

"Wicsorest," Batman muttered. "What the hell are you during here?" he asked.

"You'll find out when we'll face each other," Wicsorest replied.

Superman turned to look toward Batman. "If you're taking them on I got your back," Superman said.

"Stay out of this you filthy alien!" Wicsorest growled bitterly toward Superman and turned to face Batman. "I'll get you my pretty and your little Batgirl too!" Wicsorest sneered bitterly and turned to walk away.

* * *

Three beeps were heard in the area around the fountain and the huge flat screen on the stone wall turned on with Hexidax appearing on it sitting at a desk in an office. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen; humans, sorcerers, and demons alike," Hexidax started. "Welcome to this island of your doom; now let's get started with the tournament," he said and held up a green crystal gem. "Each of you will receive one of these gems; they are the tokens you will need to enter the castle. Each contestant has to have six tokens to enter the castle. You don't get disqualified when you lose all your tokens, stealing tokens from others is allowed, there are some tokens hidden somewhere on this island, and you lose when you die. You have exactly thirty-six hours after the fireworks to get the tokens and enter the castle. When the countdown reached zero, the castle will be on lockdown where no one can get in or out without permission until the tournament is over. The castle is in the middle of the island; each of you will receive one map of this island, but don't lose it because it's the only copy you'll get. There are some small places hidden on this island outside the castle where you can sleep or get whatever you need, you can even go to your ship or whatever vehicle you came here with and come back to the battlefield later as long as don't you waste too much time. Even when the countdown is over, you can break into the castle or die trying literally. Good luck and good hunting you'll need it, and don't forget the countdown start with the fireworks, and the fireworks are going to be in thirty minutes from now, so you better be prepared or be literally dead," Hexidax explained.

* * *

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman walked toward Batgirl and Supergirl.

"The tournament starts when we see fireworks," Superman remarked.

"I have a bad feeling about those guys around us," Supergirl remarked.

"They want Batgirl," Batman remarked.

"It's obvious," Supergirl remarked. "By the way, where're the others?" she added.

"John and Shayera went a separate way from us," Superman replied. "Flash went with J'onn and Fire went with them," he added.

Supergirl turned to face Batman. "Let me guess, Wonder Woman followed you here," Supergirl said.

"We've been partners on some occasions," Batman remarked. Batgirl stared sternly with her arms crossed.

"So you're relationship with Wonder Woman and Batgirl is similar," Supergirl remarked.

"We're just partners," Batman said.

"Stubborn as always," Wonder Woman muttered under her breath.

"I'm not giving up that easily," Batgirl said.

"I'm not giving up either," Wonder Woman said.

"Now it's not the time," Batman said with a serous tone.

"John and Shayera are no better than us," Wonder Woman remarked.

"Never mind that," Superman said. "We got a bunch of sorcerers to deal with," he added.

* * *

Chrystaw Gawr is standing on the bricked ground. "So the fun begins when the fireworks sparks," Chrystaw Gawr remarked with a dark tone. "I wonder what Sukademort and Hexidax are up to, haven't seen them since that meeting," she added calmly.

A man with European white skin and short black hair walked toward her; he's wearing black sunglasses, closed black jacket, white button shirt, black tie, black slacks, and black leather shoes. "Good morning ma'am," the man greeted.

"You must be one of Hexidax's goons," Chrystaw Gawr remarked.

"You're going to need these," the man said, reached into his jacket, pulled out a green crystal gem and a folded map, and handed them to Chrystaw Gawr.

"I'll watch my back if I were you," Chrystaw Gawr said. "You'll never know if you'll find a knife in your back," she added.

"I've went by plenty of sorcerers who are willing to kill anyone," the man remarked. "You better watch yourself because many of those guys here want you literally dead," he added.

* * *

Fireworks went up from the castle and exploded flashing the sunny sky with sparkling particles.

"The countdown started when the first firework exploded and it's going right now," Hexidax said on the huge screen. "I'll get moving right now if I were you," he added and the screen went blank.

* * *

Two adult men walked toward Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl. One of the men has European white skin; he's wearing a gray long sleeved shirt, black leather gloves, dark-brown pants, red boots, and a red cape reaching to his waist along with a hood over his head with only the lower part of his face being shown. And the other man has European white skin, black hair, and green eyes; he's wearing a pointy hat, gray shirt, black pants, and gray shoes.

"I was looking forward toward seeing you Batgirl," the man with a pointy hat started. "My name is Yakira, the man beside me is Rellik," he said. "We're here to fight you in a dual," Yakira declared with an evil grin.

To Be Continued…


	8. The First Round

"What do you want from me?" Batgirl asked.

"The Stupid-Men wants your life but many of us want your body," Rellik replied.

"Guys like you are disgusting," Batman remarked and Rellik turned to face Batman.

"Back at Gotham I've heard rumors about your relationship with her," Rellik said. "To be honest, I've decided not to buy those rumors until I see for myself," he added.

"That's none of your business," Batgirl said. "And you can't have my body," she added.

Batman turned to face Batgirl. "Careful Batgirl, those guys don't play by no-means-no rules," Batman remarked. "They'll take your body by force if you're not careful," he added.

"I can take care of myself you know," Batgirl said sharply at him.

"Let's kill the alpha bat right in front of her," Rellik suggested.

"I'll fight the girl," Yakira declared. "I don't like the look in her eyes," he remarked.

"Then I'll deal with Batman," Rellik said. "Just don't kill her, her own death would be far too merciful for her; it's way more painful if those other guys were killed right in front of her," he added. Rellik walked toward Batman. "You and I have a dual to death right here and right now, winner gets the girl and loser gets to die," Rellik suggested.

"Fine with me," Batman replied. "As long as it's just you and me without interference of any kind whatsoever," he added and Rellik nodded with smile.

"Follow me," Yakira said.

* * *

Yahlida Prokue flew back and landed on her feet on the grassy ground while holding a stainless steal rod with round pointy parallel horns attached to the sphere on the tip. The man with literal gray skin and short black hair standing across from her on the grassy field is wearing a black leather mask, black leather tunic, black leather pants, and black leather boots; holding a metallic dagger in each hand. The circular grassy field they're standing on is surrounded with trees some with dark-brown trunk and dark-green leaves and some with dark-gray trunk with reddish dark-green leaves.

"Not bad for a girl with strange marks on her skin," the man remarked and held his right dagger horizontally while holding his left dagger diagonally.

"Watch what you say or you'll regret it," Yahlida Prokue said sharply.

"Maybe I should make you die slow and painfully," the man chuckled and ran straight toward Yahlida Prokue. The man jabbed his left knife and a sound colliding metal was heard above. The knife flew spinning in the air and landed several feet behind the man and Yahlida Prokue punched the man in the chest sending him sliding on the grassy ground. The man jumped up and shot a glowing energy beam from his left hand. The beam went rapidly toward Yahlida Prokue, Yahlida Prokue side jumped leading the beam to fly by her and hit a tree severing part of its trunk leaving only a tall stump standing while the other part fell down to the ground. Yahlida Prokue swung her rod telekinetically lifting some dirt from the grassy ground and sending them flying toward the man. The man held his left hand and shot a continuous glowing energy wave incinerating the flying dirt into ashes. Suddenly Yahlida Prokue's left fist collided with the back of the man's head knocking him out facedown on the grassy ground.

* * *

Chrystaw Gawr is standing on a gray pavement ground staring at a woman standing across from her. The woman's skin is European white; her hair is black and her eyes are green. She's wearing a black long-sleeved dress that reached to her mid tights, black leather pants, and leather boots. The woman is holding an ax with a metallic blade and a wooden handle.

"So you decided to show up," the woman remarked. "My name is Flawess and I'm going to chop off your head and carve my name on your skin," she added.

"I doubt you will have that chance," Chrystaw Gawr chuckle with a cold dark tone. Chrystaw Gawr reached into her jacket and drew out her dagger. "I'm more than ready to kill you here and now and leave your corpses for crows and snakes," she added with a wicked tone.

Flawess tightened her grip on the ax while glaring harshly at Chrystaw Gawr. "Time to die!" Flawess hissed madly and ran toward Chrystaw Gawr while holding the ax with hands diagonally. When Flawess got close to Chrystaw Gawr she swung her ax diagonally.

Chrystaw Gawr swung her knife and blocked the ax. "Not bad for a fool," Chrystaw Gawr remarked. "But you'll have to do better than that," she added with a smile.

* * *

Yakira and Rellik walked on the grassy ground a cliff with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, and  
Supergirl following them. Yakira and Rellik stopped in their tracks and turned around prompting the others to stop as well.

"Here we are and here is where we'll take on the bat-fools," Yakira remarked and suddenly sounds of foot steps were heard from behind prompting Batman and the others to turn to face two women and a man. One of the women has tan skin, blonde hair, brown eye brows, and brown eyes; wearing a black shirt, black pants, and boots. The other woman has European white skin, short wavy red hair, and her left eye is red while her right eye is blue; she's wearing a black shirt, blood-red gloves, and black leather pants with the right leg cut to her upper tight leaving the rest of her right leg bare, and black leather shoes; she also has a tattoo of snakelike dragon with blood on its mouth and teeth swirling on her leg with the tip of the tail on her lower shin to the head on her upper tight. And the man has tan skin, buzzed black hair, and black eyes; he's wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, black tie, black leather pants, and black leather boots.

"So you sons of bitches decided to show up eh," the man remarked. "They call me Kcuf; the girl with a tattoo on her leg is Emirg and the other girl is Cixot," he said.

"We're busy now, so why don't you three make like a tree and get out of here," Rellik snorted.

"We've overheard you two wanting to take on the bat-fools," Emirg remarked. "The bats are all yours for now, I just take on the female super-fool," she added.

"And it's make like a tree and leave you idiot! You sound like a damn fool when you say it wrong!" Kcuf yelled. Kcuf turned to Cixot. "You'll deal with wonder fool while I'll deal with super-fool," Kcuf said.

"You don't have to tell me that," Cixot muttered under her breath.

Emirg ran toward Supergirl, Cixot walked toward Wonder Woman, Rellik ran toward Batman, Yakira ran toward Batgirl, and Kcuf walked toward Superman.

Rellik threw a punch; Batman ducked and upper punched Rellik in the chin sending him flying few feet back. Rellik stood up the moment he touch the grassy ground, held out his right hand and a swirling wave of fire appeared around Batman and encased him. A moment later Rellik let his hand down, the swirling fire diminished, and Batman was not at there. Suddenly a black gloved fist collided with the back of Rellik's head causing him to fall facedown on the grass ground. Rellik rolled over and got up to face Batman who was unharmed with his suit intact. Batman punched Rellik in the face and Rellik jumped back with some blood dripping from his nose. Rellik held out his right hand and telekinetically threw Batman, slamming him to a tree.

Yakira leaped back and held out his hand. A wave of shadow suddenly appeared around Batgirl and encased her. Suddenly a flying spinning batarang emerged from the shadow rapidly heading straight for Yakira. Yakira move his left hand and the batarang's course changed slightly to the left. When the batarang reached close to him by inches, Yakira jumped away to the right causing the spinning batarang to fly passed him, and shortly afterward the batarang made a U-turn and flew back toward him suddenly hitting him on the back of his head causing him to fall facedown on the grassy ground. The shadow diminished and Batgirl ran toward Yakira. Yakira moved his right hand and telekinetically grabbed Batgirl's left leg causing her to trip and slide facedown on the ground while Yakira stood up to his feet. Two arms made of shadow emerged from the grassed ground with each arm parallel by Batgirl's side and each arm snaked around Batgirl's back and held her tightly to the ground.

"You fought well for a foolish girl," Yakira remarked with a nasty tone. Batgirl reach into her left glove with her right hand, drew out a small cylinder, pointed at Yakira, and pressed a small red button with her thumb and brown gas is shot from the cylinder to Yakira's face. Yakira walked back started rubbing his eyes while Batgirl broke free from the shadow arms. Batgirl ran toward Yakira and punched in the face sending him sliding on the grassy ground.

A swirling wave of fire appeared in front of Rellik horizontally heading at rapid speed straight toward Batman who's leaning back on a tree. Batman rolled away to the right and the wave of fire slammed on to the tree. Batman reached to his utility belt, drew out a batarang, and threw the batarang toward Rellik. Rellik telekinetically deflected the flying spinning batarang back toward Batman. Batman caught the flying spinning batarang with his left hand; Batman threw that batarang with his left hand and threw another batarang with his right hand. Yakira brought his hand and one of the flying spinning batarang exploded causing the area to be covered with smoke. Batman ran toward Rellik and punched him in the face sending him sliding back on the grassy ground. When the smoke cleared Rellik laid still face up on the ground with his eyes closed.

Cixot shot energy projectiles from the hand. Wonder Woman moved the arms and deflected the rapid flying projectiles back toward Cixot. Cixot telekinetically redirected the rapid flying projectiles back toward Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman moved her arms and deflected each of the projectiles back toward Cixot. Cixot telekinetically redirected the rapid flying projectiles back toward Wonder Woman. When the projectiles closed in on Wonder Woman, they slammed together simultaneously and exploded into an explosion with a shockwave sending Wonder Woman flying black and hitting a tree. Cixot charged with her right glowing fist toward Wonder Woman, Cixot threw a punch with her right glowing fist toward Wonder Woman's face. Wonder Woman swerved to the right leading Cixot's oncoming fist to plow into the tree, and shortly afterward Wonder Woman punched Cixot on the side of her head sending her flying sideways and sliding on the grass ground on her side. Wonder Woman ran toward Cixot and threw a punch, Cixot rolled away leading Wonder Woman's oncoming fist to hit the ground. Cixot stood up, held out her hand, and shot an armless gigantic energy hand toward Wonder Woman. The energy hand caught Wonder Woman and exploded filling the area flying dust and smoke. While the dust and smoke cleared, Wonder Woman flew rapidly toward Cixot and punched her hard in the face sending her flying to slam hard against a tree and fall unconscious facedown on the grassy ground. Shortly afterward, Wonder Woman landed weakly on her feet and collapsed facedown on the ground.

Supergirl flew back and landed on her feet while Emirg stood with her knees slightly bended across from Supergirl.

"Not bad," Emirg remarked playfully.

"I'm just warming up," Supergirl remarked back playfully.

"You better be," Emirg said, held out her hand and a glowing energy sphere appeared. "I'm looking forward toward killing you as soon as possible by any means," she added and threw the energy sphere toward Supergirl. Supergirl jumped away to the right but the flying energy sphere turned slight to where Supergirl is and slammed onto her stomach and exploded knocking Supergirl to grassy ground causing her to fall on her bottom. "The beam I've fired let's say was my own laserguilded missile," Emirg remarked. "If you know what laserguilded missile is than you know that dodging my beams won't be that easy, they work sort of like fire-and-forget-missile," she added.

"You haven't won yet," Supergirl remarked while standing up. "This fight is not over until one of us is out," she added, pick up a rock, and threw it toward Emirg. Emirg brought up her left arm horizontally and moved her arm to deflect the rock back toward Supergirl. Supergirl caught the flying rock and literally crushed it to dust. Emirg held out her hand and shot an energy projectile. Supergirl rapidly flew up; while airborne she rapidly flew in loops while the energy projectile rapidly followed her. Suddenly a large energy beam hit Supergirl from above and slammed her into the ground forming a crater.

To Be Continued…


	9. Fight to Death

From midair Emirg steadily landed on her feet by the crater. "Is that it?" Emirg asked disappointedly with her arm crossed. Suddenly Supergirl rocked from the ground and her fist collided with Emirg's chin sending her flying in a loop and crashed landed head first on the grassy ground, when she hit the ground she fell face up and laid still with her eyes closed.

Superman was send flying backward and hit a tree. Kcuf walked toward Superman while holding out a hand sized glowing green crystal object with his right hand. "Is that the best you could do?" Kcuf asked playfully while he walked closely toward Superman and Superman collapsed to the ground. "Too bad it has to end now," Kcuf remarked and held out his left hand. Suddenly a rapidly flying spinning batarang knocked the object out of Kcuf's hand prompting him to turn to face Batman catching the rapid flying spinning batarang that was flying back toward him. "How nice of you to interfere," Kcuf remarked. "For a moment I've forgot that I should not be expecting a fair fight," he added.

"Yakira, Rellik, and your henchgirls are out and we've took their tokens," Batman said coldly with a serous tone while the grass moved by the wind.

"Time to die," Kcuf said, held out his hand, and shot an energy beam straight at Batman. Batman side jumped to the right leading the incoming beam to fly by him and hit a tree severing a part of its truck causing the upper part of the tree to collapse on the ground. "You're first to dodge the attack," Kcuf remarked sounding surprised. "But you won't be lucky for next one with will go right into your head," he added arrogantly with a grin. Kcuf held out his and an energy sphere appeared on it. Suddenly the beam dissipated, Kcuf fell to his knees and clutched his chest while screaming in pain. Shortly afterward energy beams shot from random places of his body for a brief moment before he fell to the ground literally dead.

* * *

Hexidax is sitting at a wooden oval-shaped table with twelve European white men wearing black sunglasses, black jackets, white button shirts, black ties, black slacks, and black leather shoes.

"You all know why we're here don't you?" Hexidax asked. Each of the men looked toward each other and turned back to look toward Hexidax. "Let's get started with this meeting," Hexidax declared.

"Before you said anything sir, I don't think the way this tournament is running would work," one of the men complained. "We should have brought the girl here ourselves rather than have her go through a suicidal game," that man added. Hexidax held out his right opened hand toward that man, he slowly contracted his fingers and raised his hand telekinetically lifting that man up by his throat choking him while he struggled to breath.

"You're lack of faith, respect, and support is absurd," Hexidax remarked with a calm tone while that man gasps, and then Hexidax turned to face the other men while he still kept his hold on that man. "Let this be to warning to all of you, anyone of you who dare to defile me will be killed in front of this whole island and your corpse will be fed to the snakes," Hexidax said sharply and released his telekinetic hold on that man having him fall to the floor breathing heavily while shaking. "Anyone else has anything to say?" Hexidax asked. The other men raised their hands up and shook their heads. "Good," Hexidax remarked. "Now pay attention or be thrown alive into a pit filled with killer snakes," he added.

* * *

Voldemort Hitler walked on the grassy field and stopped in his tracks when foot steps were heard from behind him. Voldemort Hitler calmly turned around to face two men. The one on the right with tan skin, black hair, black mustache, and brown eyes; wearing a black cowboy hat, brown old west jacket, black shirt with a skull on it, black pants with a brown leather belt, and black leather cowboy boots with shackles attached to the heels. The one on the left with tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes; wearing a brown pointy hat, a closed black dress jacket, black tie, white button shirt, black dress pants, and black leather shoes.

"We found you at last," the man with pointy hat remarked.

"We're here to settle a score from last night," the other man remarked.

"What do you want?" Voldemort Hitler asked calmly.

"We want your life," the man with the cowboy hat replied while pointing his right index at Voldemort Hitler.

"You were lucky to have your lives spared last night, even though this tournament doesn't care if anyone lives or dies," Voldemort Hitler remarked. The man with the cowboy hat reached into his pocket and drew out a switch knife.

"Prepare to die," the man hissed under his breathes and charged toward Voldemort Hitler. Voldemort Hitler shoved away that man's hand that was holding the knife and punched that man in the chest sending him flying back and hitting a tree.

"Why you son of a bitch!" the man with the pointy hat muttered bitterly. "When I get you, I'm going to grind your bones to make my bread!" the man said sharply while pointing his index finger at Voldemort Hitler.

"I doubt you will have that chance," Voldemort Hitler remarked calmly. The man held out his hand and shot a continuous wave of lightning toward Voldemort Hitler. Voldemort Hitler reached into his pocket and threw a green seed toward the incoming lightning. The flying seed quickly transformed into a green snake-like monstrous plant with bat-like wings with razor-sharp edges and lots of ferns as teeth plowing through the lightning wave, slammed onto that man, and sounds of the man screaming in pain can be heard from where Voldemort Hitler is standing.

* * *

A man in a black suit fell facedown on ground and Shayera swung her mace sending another man in a black suit flying.

"Those guys here are getting on my nerves," Shayera muttered with a hard tone.

"Tell me about it," John remarked.

"Well well well, what do have here?" asked a nasty male voice prompting John and Shayera to turned to face Reheaser.

"What a rapist like you doing here?" John asked with a serous tone.

"I'm here to rape a red haired female bat," Reheaser replied. "But looks like I found a red haired female hawk to rape first," he added.

John took a few steps forward. "If you want her you'll have to go through me," he remarked with sharp glare.

"I can take of myself you know," Shayera remarked.

"I know that," John remarked back without turning back to look at her.

"How touchy," Reheaser remarked nastily. "I don't plan to kill your female friend since death will be far too merciful for her; but killing you will be far more painful," he added.

"You're starting like Chrystaw Gawr," John remarked.

"I'm nothing compared to that witch!" Reheaser muttered bitterly under his breathe. "You and I fight to death right here right now; winner gets the girl, loser gets to die," Reheaser declared while pointing his index finger at John.

"I accept your fight on one condition," John said.

"And what is that?" Reheaser asked.

"If I win and knock you out, you must never bother Shayera and Batgirl again," John replied.

"Fine with me," Reheaser said.

Suddenly a woman landed on her feet beside Reheaser. The woman's skin is European white, her hair is black, and her eyes are green; she's wearing a black tank top, black leather pants, and black leather boots. "Shayera Hol I figured I find you here," the woman remarked.

Reheaser turned to face the woman. "Stay out of this bitch!" Reheaser muttered.

"Not unless you kill me," the woman muttered back. "We're dealing against two worriers, either one of us fights them alone, we'll be good as dead," she remarked.

"I've heard guys like them don't kill guys like us," Reheaser remarked back.

"I wasn't being literal when I've said about us being dead," the woman remarked."Why don't you take on the red head while I'll take on the man," the woman suggested.

"Fine with me," Reheaser replied. "Just don't kill him because I want to kill him in front of her," he added and woman slapped him.

"I don't plan to kill him," the woman remarked while Reheaser's calm expression didn't changed. "I just want to have some fun with him," she added.

"Maybe you and I should fight to death right here right now," Reheaser suggested.

"I don't have a problem with killing you but don't think you would win just because I'm a girl," the woman replied and Reheaser smirked.

"I know I haven't won or lost the fight yet, and I'm not one of those arrogant fools," Reheaser remarked.

"You're Reheaser the wanted sex offender who been pursued by police for several years," the woman remarked. "My name is Fightandie and I'm going to grind you to dust," she added. John and Shayera flew up and flew away from the pair.

* * *

Flawess pointed her ax at Chrystaw Gawr and shot a torpedo-shaped energy beam at her. Chrystaw Gawr held out her left hand and telekinetically summoned a spiraling disk neutralizing the incoming beam. Shortly after the energy beam and shadow disk dissipated, Chrystaw Gawr dropped her left hand and stared at Flawess with a serous look her face.

"Not bad for a fool but it's time to take it to the next round," Chrystaw Gawr said and her gray eyes turned glowing red.

"A Shredeye?" Flawess asked sounding surprised and narrowed her eyes in a harsh glare. "I hate Shredeyes!" she muttered under her breathe.

"You sound like a racist when you talk like that or that you are a racist," Chrystaw Gawr remarked calmly.

"Shut up you filthy cockroach!" Flawess complained bitterly and raised her ax. "I'll chop you to pieces and feed them to the sharks," she remarked.

"We'll see about that you fool," Chrystaw Gawr said calmly and a whirling wave of reddish black shadow with some red sparks started to whirl around her. "You'll be dead soon enough," she added.

"Die you filthy witch!" Flawess shouted and charge toward Chrystaw Gawr with a raised ax. Flawess swung her ax at Chrystaw Gawr. Chrystaw Gawr swung her knife and parried the incoming ax; she held out her left hand and a continuous wave of red lightning. An energy field appeared around Flawess keeping the red lightning from touching her but she pushed away by the red lightning. When the wave of red lightning ceased, the energy field around Flawess dissipated. Flawess threw her ax at Chrystaw Gawr; Chrystaw Gawr swung her knife deflecting the flying ax to right. Flawess held out her hands, a photon sphere appeared in each hand; she then started to continuously throw one photon sphere and another at Chrystaw Gawr. Chrystaw Gawr stretched out her right arm with the knife in her hand; she then started to swing her knife as a chain of red lightning was shot from her knife and wriggled around causing the incoming photon spheres to explode on contact. The ax that was lying on the ground not too far from Chrystaw Gawr levitated up and turned to silently fly behind Chrystaw Gawr. The ax turned to point its head at Chrystaw Gawr and jabbed straight toward Chrystaw Gawr at rapid speed. Chrystaw Gawr jumped a few feet up to evade the flying ax causing it to hit Flawess in the face. Shortly after the flying ax hit Flawess, Chrystaw Gawr held out her left hand and shot red lightning from her left hand. The red lightning plowed right through Flawess's chest causing her to fall face up on the ground literally dead.

* * *

Voldemort Hitler and Dukarass walked to where Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are standing.

"You hot looking boys look good today," Poison Ivy remarked flirtingly.

"We're going have fun with you boys," Harley Quinn remarked playfully.

"You two must be the trouble maker girls of Gotham City we'd heard about," Dukarass remarked.

"Good for you," Harley Quinn remarked playing. "They're very interesting Red," she added.

"Let's have fun with them while we can," Poison Ivy remarked sedulously with a serous tone.

"I've been forward to fighting you Poison Ivy," Voldemort Hitler remarked.

Next Chapter: Plaint Seductress vs. Alcoholic Sorcerer


	10. Plaint Seductress vs Alcoholic Sorcerer

"You seem interested in me," Poison Ivy remarked playfully.

"I'm asexual, I'm not interest in girls or guys," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "And I don't like you," he added.

"Let's get the party started!" Harley Quinn shouted excitedly.

"You seemed pretty happy for a bitch," Dukarass remarked playfully.

"What did that lunatic called me?" Harley Quinn asked bitterly.

"He called you a bitch," Poison Ivy replied with a serious tone.

"Who do they think they are, Dark Springers?" Harley Quinn asked.

"That's exactly what we are," Voldemort Hitler replied with serious tone catching both girls attention.

"I heard guys like you have a constant use of profanity," Poison Ivy remarked.

"That jerk is going to pay!" Harley Quinn muttered and ran straight Dukarass. Dukarass leaped back away one back leap and another while Harley Quinn ran after him.

"Your friend is big trouble now," Poison Ivy remarked playfully.

"I'll worry about myself if I were you," Voldemort Hitler remarked, reached into his jacket, and drew out a small green bean-shaped seed. "And you're underestimating my friend; we're not that arrogant so we won't lose easily," he added.

"Look around you," Poison Ivy said. "This field is like a forest, we're surrounded with plants, I have field advantage here," she added and Voldemort Hitler smirked.

"Don't let it go through your head," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "You're not only the one with power over plants," he added. Voldemort Hitler tossed the seed aside; shortly afterward it transformed into a giant green monstrous plant in a form of a dragon with four limps with ferns as claws, bat-like wings with razor-sharp edges, ferns as spikes on its back from head to tail, and a long neck with a large jaw with lots of sharp ferns as teeth.

"You got some pets," Poison Ivy remarked seducingly and grinned. "Let's see if you can take on a swarm of mine," she added. A tip of giant green vine appeared beneath Poison Ivy's feet and gently lifted her in air the by her feet while wiggling vines appeared in the surrounding area approaching Voldemort Hitler.

"Nice pets," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "But they're as worse as you are," he added. Voldemort Hitler drew his sword with a metallic blade. The sword's blade started to glow with blue energy incasing it, Voldemort Hitler swung the sword at the incoming vines causing them to rot and die. He then stabbed the ground with the sword, a wave blue energy was send from the sword's blade to the ground causing the wiggling vines to wither and die while the grass and trees at were there them remained unharmed.

Poison Ivy landed hard on her feet and turned to glare at Voldemort Hitler. "You're going to pay for what you did to my babies!" she snapped bitterly.

"You sent them after me first so you're no better than me," Voldemort Hitler remarked calmly, drew his sword from the ground, and held it tightly. "Here's a fair warning: I'll might either kill you literally or imprison you in a tree," he added.

"I'll kill you slow and painfully," Poison Ivy said seducingly with a dark cold tone. "I'll make sure you turn your own power against yourself," she added.

"I heard about this charm of yours that can affect men even those with great willpower," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "But I doubt it will work on me; I can consume more than tens of thousands of bottles of alcohol straight or tens of thousands of pounds of marijuana and they don't effect me that easily," he added. "I can still be sobered even when I have more than eighty percent alcohol in my system," he remarked.

"You're disgusting!" Poison Ivy muttered bitterly under her breathe.

* * *

Dukarass landed gently on his feet, Harley swung a mallet vertically at him, and Dukarass held up his rod horizontally block the incoming mallet. Harley Quinn drew back the mallet and swung it at Dukarass to the right. Dukarass swung the rod with his left hand blocking the incoming mallet and he punched her in the face with his right hand causing her to fall back to the ground.

Harley Quinn stood back up on her feet. "You wouldn't hit lady would you?" Harley Quinn asked playfully.

"Why would it matter?" Dukarass back goofily. "We're in a fight so we fight on equal terms whether you're lady or not," he added goofily.

"Then it's time for round two," Harley Quinn remarked playfully. She leaped back, reached into her purse, drew out a handful of mumbles and threw them toward Dukarass.

Dukarass telekinetically summoned a wave of fire incinerating the incoming mumbles. The mumbles exploded with gas being released from the explosions. Dukarass telekinetically shifted the fire, leading it to burn brighter and incinerate the gas. "Not bad bitch," Dukarass remarked playfully while the fire dissipated.

"Quit calling me that!" Harley Quinn snarled. "Red is taking care of your friend so hopefully he'll have a nice funeral," she added playfully and Dukarass started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Harley Quinn asked.

"I'll worry about myself if I were you," Dukarass remarked. "You hardly know anything about Voldemort Hitler," he added and Harley Quinn gasped shockingly.

"That lunatic who'd defeated Mr. J in a drinking contest last year?" Harley Quinn asked sharply.

"Exactly," Dukarass replied. "And what worse is that he is immune to poison, toxin, and drugs," he added. "And he's asexual and not easily affected by women, so Ivy's pheromones will have no effect on him," he remarked.

* * *

Batman, Superman, Supergirl, Batgirl, and Wonder Woman are sitting in a circle.

"Why did you help me?" WonderWoman asked looking toward Batgirl.

"I've helped you because that what teammates do and because Batman wouldn't feel too happy if anything were to happen to you," Batgirl replied.

"So you did that for him on your own freewill?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batgirl nodded.

"While Batman went to aid Superman, Batgirl went to help you while you were down," Supergirl remarked and turned to look toward Batman. "By the way, what happened to Kcuf?" she asked.

"He died when his power suddenly went of control," Batman replied.

"A sorcerer's nightmare," Supergirl remarked.

"Normally a sorcerer or demon doesn't lose control of his/her power that easily," Batman replied.

"Kcuf was using a kryptonite," Batgirl remarked and turned to look toward Batman. "Could the kryptonite cause the sorcerer's power to go haywire?" she asked.

"I've annualized Kcuf's blood and found out it contain kryptonite radiation," Batman remarked. "Some sorcerers we know been exposed to kryptonite briefly and were not effected by it," he added. "Kryptonite can affect human, sorcerers, and demons when exposed to for several years," he remarked.

"So Kcuf must have carried that kryptonite for years so he could use it against Superman if he ever encounters him while he was unaware that his body was slowly absorbing the kryptonite's radiation," Batgirl remarked.

"So what are we going to do now?" Supergirl asked.

* * *

Fightandie jumped back, held out her hand, and threw a fireball at Reheaser.

Reheaser held out his hand telekinetically summoning a spiraling shadow disk blocking the incoming fireball. "You're not bad for a bitch," Reheaser remarked calmly with a nasty tone.

"Shut up and go to Warsaw Ghetto!" Fightandie snarled, held out her hand, and a fireball appeared on it.

"Go to Auschwitz bitch," Reheaser said back sharply with a nasty tone.

Fightandie threw the fireball toward Reheaser.

Reheaser held out his hand and telekinetically redirected the incoming fireball back toward Fightandie.

Fightandie held her hands and shot a continuous wave of fire. The wave of fire engulfed the incoming fireball while heading toward Reheaser.

Reheaser telekinetically formed a whirling twister of shadow around himself blocking the incoming of fire.

"The funnel of the storm won't save you when I aim for the eye!" Fightandie started her sentence calmly with an arrogant tone and end her sentence with a calm hiss. The wave of fire went upward toward the top of the twister.

Suddenly shadow arms formed on the sides of the upper part of the twister. The arms went downward plowing through the wave of fire. The hands gripped Fightandie and a loud scream were heard from above prompted birds in nearby trees to fly away.

Shortly afterward the shadow twister dissipated. "You were a fool to interfere," Reheaser remarked. He held out his right hand and a green crystal gem covered with blood flew into his hand. "The blood of the victim in my hand is always a gift of victory," he remarked nastily. "The bat better watch out cause she's next," he added.

* * *

Harley Quinn held out a gun with boxing glove at the end of the barrel. She pulled the trigger and the boxing glove was shot straight forward toward Dukarass.

Dukarass held out his rod and telekinetically redirected the incoming boxing glove in a U-turn sending it flying back toward Harley Quinn. The glove slammed right on to her face causing her to fall back on her butt.

Harley Quinn sat up and glared at Dukarass. "Hey that wasn't very nice!" she whined.

"Who are you to talk bitch?" Dukarass asked goofily.

"Shut up you jerk!" Harley Quinn snarled and stood up. She reached into her purse, drew out a stuffed doll, and she threw the doll toward Dukarass.

Dukarass telekinetically redirected the flying doll back toward Harley Quinn. The doll hit Harley Quinn and exploded unleashing a greenish gas prompted Harley Quinn to hold her breathe and reach into her purse.

Dukarass held out his rod and telekinetically set Harley Quinn's purse in fire prompting her to toss it toward him. Dukarass telekinetically incinerated the pursed immediately. Shortly afterward, he held out his rod to the side, he released his grip on his rod and it flew straight forward head butting Harley Quinn in the stomach prompting her to gasp and inhale some of the gas.

While the rod flew back toward Dukarass, Harley Quinn started to laugh continuously.

* * *

Voldemort Hitler swung his sword and slashed the incoming vine in half and it died shortly afterward.

Poison Ivy threw several small green seed toward Voldemort Hitler.

Voldemort Hitler held out his hand and shot a blue energy wave at the incoming seeds when they got close causing them to explode releasing purplish gas.

"You shouldn't have done that," Poison Ivy remarked playfully. "The gas you unleashed will go directly through your skin and make your voluntary body function do what I wish," she added seducingly.

Voldemort Hitler smiled while the gas faded away. "We'll see about that," Voldemort Hitler remarked. He reached into jacket and drew out a close fist. "Death weeds!" he shouted and threw dozens of green seeds toward Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy waved her arm and several of the wiggling vines went up to intercept the flying seeds. The flying seeds transformed into green snake-like plaints with lots of sharp ferns as teeth and bat-like wings with razor sharp edges.

* * *

Sukata Gawr and Saddam Hitler are standing side by side while Lex Luthor and the Joker are standing across from them.

"Sukata Gawr we meet at last," Lex Luthor greeted calmly with a serous tone.

"Lex Luthor I should have known a son of a bitch like you would show up," Sukata Gawr remarked emotionlessly.

"Hay what about me!" Joker whined.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to you," Sukata Gawr said emotionlessly while looking toward the Joker. Sukata Gawr turned to face Lex Luthor. "How about we'll have our fight right here and now," Sukata Gawr suggested and drew his rod.

"How impatient are you," Lex Luthor remarked while Sukata Gawr just stared at him with a neutral expression.

Lex Luthor turned toward the Joker. "I'll deal with the ruler while you take care of his follower," he said.

"Fine by me Lexy," Joker remarked goofily with wicked tone and a grin.

* * *

The snake-like plaints gripped the wiggling vines with their jaws cutting vine after vine.

Voldemort Hitler leaped toward Poison Ivy; when he got close he punched her in the face sending her flying backward toward the grassy ground.

Poison Ivy was caught by a large green flower that suddenly appeared in her path. Shortly afterward she stood up and stared at Voldemort Hitler with a surprised look on her face. "I don't get it, that gas should have affected you by now," she remarked with a shocking tone.

"Like what I've said before, such poisons don't work on me that easily," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "Even hormones of the opposite sex don't affect me that easily," he added.

"Then I guess I'm going to kill you slow and painfully," Poison Ivy muttered bitterly under her breathe. Suddenly a swarm of wiggling vines overwhelmed the snake-like plaints tearing them to shreds. Shortly afterward they headed straight toward Voldemort Hitler.

Voldemort Hitler leaped back while the vines were charging toward him. "Death Seal!" he shouted and swung his vertically toward the ground unleashing a huge blue energy blast. The energy blast head straight for Poison Ivy at rapid speed devouring the vines in its path causing them to rot away while leaving the grass unharmed. The blast slammed onto Poison Ivy causing her to fall facedown on the ground while it dissipated. "You were not bad for a fool," Voldemort Hitler remarked and sheathed his sword.

Next Chapter: Preemptive Kills…


	11. Preemptive Kills

"Let's get the party started shall we," Joker said playfully.

"How about we each fight one-on-one," Sukata Gawr suggested with a dark cold tone.

"Fine with me," Lex Luthor replied.

The Joker turned to face Saddam Hitler. "Lets you and me get away from this dump while the black and the bald have their fun," he said playfully and he and Saddam Hitler ran away from Sukata Gawr and Lex Luthor while facing each other.

"So it's you and me now," Lex Luthor remarked calmly. "And here's where you'll end," he added.

"Why are you here?" Sukata Gawr asked. "Knowing someone like you who use deception for personal gains," he remarked. "So what are you here for?" he asked.

"Guys like you are always eager to know," Lex Luthor remarked. "When this tournament end the world will know that I've saved the world from Hexidax, Hukamas, Dark Springs, and the Justice League," he added.

"I know that this is another one of your personal games," Sukata Gawr remarked calmly with a cold tone and his eyes narrowed. "Your schemes even put Chrystaw Gawr to shame," he added.

"People like you, Superman, and Batman always gets in my way," Lex Luther remarked bitterly. "I would have gotten away last time if it wasn't for that meddling bat," he added bitterly. "So Hexidax decided to invite Batgirl here; if I meet up with her I'm sure Batman will come for her, and he when does he'll be dead while make I'll make her watch," he remarked calmly.

"You taste like Chrystaw Gawr except that she usually doesn't use deception; and she doesn't do such things for wealth, power over others, trust, personal glory, political power, or others to goes with that," Sukata Gawr remarked. "She usually intends just to make people suffer for her own personal fun," he added.

"Time for your life to end here," Lex Luthor declared. He reached his utility belt, drew out a pistol, and pointed it at Sukata Gawr. "Any last words?" he asked.

Sukata Gawr smiled.

"What with the smile?" Lex Luthor asked calmly.

"You're going to wish that I've didn't smiled," Sukata Gawr remarked.

* * *

The Joker reached into his jacket, drew out a metallic card, and tossed it to Saddam Hitler.

Saddam Hitler reached into his jacket, drew out a knife, and swung the knife toward the incoming metallic card having the knife's blade colliding with flying card causing it fly off course and plow into a tree trunk. "Not bad for a butthead," Saddam Hitler remarked.

"Who are you calling butthead? Butthead!" Joker asked bitterly. "I'll make sure you make one last smile before you drop," he remarked playfully with a grin.

"Whatever you say son of a bitch," Saddam Hitler remarked. He reached his knife into his jacket and drew out a cowboy revolver. "It's fair to warn you that I'm not Batman, I use guns and I won't hesitate to kill you literally," he added. "And this time I'll make sure you're dead for good," he said and pointed the revolver at the Joker.

Joker reached into his jacket, drew out a pistol, and pointed it at Saddam Hitler. "Any last words?" he asked playfully, pulled the trigger, and the bullet was shot out of the barrel.

Saddam Hitler quickly caught the incoming bullet with his bare hand. He opened his hand and the crushed bullet fell to the ground while his hand remained unharmed. Saddam Hitler fired his revolver, a bullet was shot from the barrel and hit the pistol knocking it out of the Joker's hand.

* * *

A tall man walked toward Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, and Supergirl. The man is wearing a black long sleeved robe with a black hood and a black cape, black gloves, black pants, and black leather boots. The upper part of his face covered with the hood while the lower part is covered with a black cloth. And he's holding a metallic rod in his right hand. "So we meet at last," the man remarked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Batgirl asked.

"I'm a Hukamas officer," the man with the hood replied. "And I'm here to cause you pain," he added.

"I know that you're not the only one in this area beside us," Batman remarked coldly with a serous tone. "I've heard multiple foot steps coming from where you were coming from," he added.

"So you're the alpha bat," the man with the hood remarked while pointing his rod toward Batman. "I've heard that you lead Lex Luthor to his demise," he added.

"What does that has to do with anything?" Supergirl asked.

"Lex Luthor and the Joker are here for revenge," the man with the hood replied. "And they want the female bat here," he added.

"What do I have to do with them?" Batgirl asked.

"Good question," the man with the hood replied. "Now I think we've talked enough," he remarked. "Let's see how well you'll do against the stupid-men," he added.

Suddenly an army of men emerged from the trees and bushes from all directions surrounding them. All of them are wearing dark-brown robes, dark-brown gloves, dark-brown masks, dark-brown pants, and dark-brown boots covering them completely and even their eyes cannot be seen. All of them are carrying rods with fins-like blades.

* * *

Lex Luthor fired a shot from his pistol.

Sukata Gawr telekinetically redirected the flying bullet back toward Lex Luthor. The flying bullet knocked the pistol out of Lex Luthor's hand. Sukata Gawr held out his hand and shot a shadow hand. The shadow hand went straight toward Lex Luther.

Lex Luthor side jumped to the right and the shadow hand slammed on to the ground. Suddenly waves of shadow appeared in thin air all around him and shadows immediately engulfed him. When the shadows dissipated, Lex Luther appeared unharmed while surrounded with an energy field.

"Tougher than you looks," Sukata Gawr remarked with his expression unchanged.

"Shut up," Lex Luthor said. He reached to his shoulder strap and pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin out of the grenade and threw it toward Sukata Gawr.

Sukata Gawr held out his hand but when his telekinetic force touched the flying grenade it exploded into a large ball of fire engulfing him. Suddenly a swirling wave of shadow emerged from the flame extinguishing the fire. When the shadow dissipated, Sukata Gawr appeared unharmed. "Not bad but I had enough of you," he remarked and his gray eyes turned glowing red.

"Then it's time to say goodbye," Lex Luther remarked and pressed several buttons on his suit. A glowing green field appeared around him.

* * *

Saddam Hitler fired a shot from his revolver.

The Joker side jumped to the right. "Close call, if I didn't jumped in time I might have ended up with the wrong number," he remarked.

"That was just a warning shot," Saddam Hitler remarked. "The next one will be your end," he added.

The Joker quickly reached into his jacket, drew out a hand full of marbles, and threw at Saddam Hitler. The marbles exploded releasing purple gas covering the surround area in a short radius.

Some green gas was shot from Saddam Hitler in all directions neutralizing the purple gas. Saddam Hitler ran straight toward the Joker.

Joker reached into his jacket, drew out some metallic cards, and threw them toward Saddam Hitler.

Saddam Hitler leaped forward overshooting the flying cards and landed next to the Joker. He held the revolver with its barrel touching the Joker's forehead, pulled the trigger, and the Joker fell back on the ground.

* * *

Sukata Gawr held out his free hand and shot red lightning from it toward Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor held out his hands forming an energy field absorbing the red lightning. Lex Luthor held out his right hand in a fist and shot an energy blast toward Sukata Gawr.

Sukata Gawr held out his opened hand and telekinetically summoned a reddish black spiraling shadow disk intercepting the incoming blast and neutralizing it. When the shadow disk dissipated, he drew back his free hand and held out his rod. A wave of reddish black shadow emerged on the ground in front of Lex Luther, jabbed straight toward him, and was blocked by an energy field that appeared suddenly. A reddish black shadow hand with red lightning emerged behind Lex Luthor and jabbed straight toward him and was blocked by an energy field.

"Your attacks are useless against me," Lex Luthor remarked.

Sukata Gawr smiled. "You're a fool to say that," he remarked.

Lex Luthor held out both his hands straight and shot a large energy beam toward Sukata Gawr.

Sukata Gawr pointed his rod toward the incoming beam and shot red lightning from his hand. The red lightning plowed threw the energy beam and plowed right Lex Luthor's chest, causing him to fall facedown on the ground when the beam dissipated. When the red lightning dissipated, Sukata Gawr's glowing red eyes turned back to gray. "You fought well for a fool," he remarked emotionlessly. He reached into his jacket, pulled a small white box, drew out two cigarettes, placed the box back into his jacket, pulled a lighter, brought the two cigarettes to his mouth and lit them.

* * *

A man swung his rod at Batgirl.

Batgirl sidestepped to the right causing the rod to hit the ground and upper punched the man in the chin. She then side raised her left fist with her arm bended in a right angle having her fist collide with the face of another man approaching her from behind.

Two men ran toward Batgirl at the same time. One man ran toward her from one side and the man ran toward her from the opposite side.

Batgirl upper punched both men at the same time.

"Not bad for a little girl," the man with the hood remarked mockingly with a dark tone a distance from where Batgirl is standing.

"I'm in my twenties," Batgirl muttered.

"Whatever my pretty," the man with the hood remarked. "I don't want anything from you, but the stupid-men here lust for your life," he added.

Suddenly Batgirl fell down to her knees while shaking in shock.

Two men in dark-brown robes ran straight toward Batgirl from behind. When they got close to her, they were suddenly hit by a man that was sent flying.

Batman walked toward Batgirl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How touchy," the man with her hood remarked.

Batman turned to face him.

"Relax I don't want the girl," the man with the hood said. "But I can't say about the others here," he added.

A man in dark-brown robe ran toward Batman from behind.

Batman side raised his free hand in a fist with his arm bended in a right angle having his fist collide with the man's face knocking him out.

"Not bad for an alpha bat," the man with the hood remarked. "The stupid-men wants you dead Batman because they see you as the alpha male," he added. "I'll leave you fools alone for now," he said and held out his hand. "The name's Rukacoras remember it for we will meet again," he remarked and turned to walk away.

"He said they lust for my life," Batgirl said weakly. "_She _said something like that," she added.

"I take it that Chrystaw Gawr must have told you when you fought her," Batman remarked. "She'll pay for what for she did," he added.

* * *

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen are standing on a pavement ground by the rails where the blue sea can be seen while two men are standing across from them. The muscular man on the right with European white skin, brown hair, and blue eyes is wearing black tank top, black pants with a black leather belt, and black leather boots. The man left with literal gray skin, black hair, and green eyes is wearing a black shirt, black pants with a leather belt, and black leather boots.

"So we meet at last," the man on the right remarked. "My name is Retolp," he introduced.

"You can call me Murdera," the other man remarked.

To Be Continued…


	12. Showdown

"What the fucking hell do you damn fucking want?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"I hate it when they use profanity!" Retolp muttered bitterly under his breathe.

"We're here to kill the other sorcerers here," Murdera replied with a dark serous tone. "We will start by claiming your lives to our collection," he added with a darker tone.

"Make like a tree and go to hell," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini said calmly with a cold dark tone. "That's what the leader of our gang would say to fucking damn bullshit jerks like you," he added.

"The Black Bus Gang," Murdera muttered under his breathe. "I've heard of some sorcerer, 'Mr. Sir Hitler' or 'Mr. Son of a Bitch' they call him," he added.

"We call him that," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied.

Yasser Tannen nodded.

"Never mind that," Retolp remarked. "Why don't we fight to the death right here right now," he added. He reached his hand into his pocket and drew out a switch knife.

Lightning started to swirl around Murdera with some sparks appearing throughout his body.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini's dark-brown eyes turned glowing red.

A violet aura started to glow around Yasser Tannen.

"I'll deal with the lunatic while you deal with the jerk," Retolp remarked.

"Fine," Murdera replied. "I want to fight him anyway," he added.

Retolp and Yasser Tannen started to run parallel away from the other two while facing each other.

Retolp ran straight toward Yasser Tannen and jabbed his knife toward him.

Yasser Tannen side jumped to the right evading the incoming knife and upper punched Retolp in the chin sending flying back briefly.

Retolp fell on the pavement ground on his back a few feet away from Yasser Tannen.

Yasser Tannen held out his right hand, a glowing violet energy sphere appeared on it, and he threw the sphere toward Retolp.

Retolp rolled to the right evading the incoming sphere. He stood up, pointed his knife toward Yasser Tannen, and a photon beam was shot from it.

Yasser Tannen pointed his right index finger at the incoming beam and shot a violet energy beam from it. The beams intercepted and exploded.

"Not bad for a damn fucking fool," Yasser Tannen remarked goofily.

Retolp clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his knife. "When get my hands on you, I'm going to rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat!" he said threateningly with a low sharp tone while pointing his knife at Yasser Tannen.

"I doubt you'll have the shit damn chance," Yasser Tannen remarked.

* * *

"I'm going to beat you down and grind your bones to make my bread," Murdera remarked calmly.

"Kiss my ass," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini countered calmly.

"Sometime I wonder why Dark Springers have far less altitude toward profanity," Murdera muttered under his breathe. "I wouldn't be surprised if their nation is as worse as a New York City subway," he added under his breathe.

"Any city can have people problems at any places," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

"Shut your mouth," Murdera snarled. He held out his hand and lightning was shot from it.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini held out his hand, telekinetically summoned a swirling reddish-black disk of shadow in the path of the coming lightning, and the lightning was absorbed into the disk. A red crystal dagger appeared in his hand shortly after the shadow disk and the lightning dissipated.

Murdera held out his hand and a narrow lightning blade appeared in his hand. "You're pretty tough for a fool," he remarked sharply with a dark tone. "As tough as dead," he added.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini held out his other hand and shot a red crystal kunai toward Murdera.

Murdera caught the flying kunai with his bare hand and crushed it to bits with a squeeze. He held out his other hand toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and shot a lightning bolt.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini swung his dagger and severed the incoming lightning bolt to oblivion.

Murdera reached his hand into his pocket and drew out a pistol. He pointed the pistol at Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and opened fire.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini swung his dagger toward the incoming flying bullet deflecting it back toward Murdera.

Murdera caught the flying bullet with his bare hand. "Not bad for a fool," he remarked and dropped the crushed bullet.

"Whatever you say jackass," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

Murdera point his index finger at Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and shot a wave of lightning toward him.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini held out his free hand and a reddish black shadow blast. The shadow blast plowed through the lightning and slammed onto Murdera freezing him in pitch black ice.

* * *

Hexxus Riddle pulled the knife out of the back of the man his was holding and the man fell facedown on the ground. He reached his free hand down and picked up a green crystal gem. "Another victory with the blood of a fool," he remarked.

"You appear to be having fun," a voice of a man remarked.

Hexxus Riddle turned to face the man. "Raws Al Ghoul," he remarked. "We meet at last," he added.

"It's Rays you idiot!" Ra's snarled. "By the way," he started. "The detective's female partner is wanted here," he remarked.

"I don't make deals with scums like you," Hexxus Riddle remarked. "But how about we'll fight to death," he suggested. "It'll be fun to get your blood on my hands," he added.

"A real killer I see," Ra's remarked.

"Why are you here?" Hexxus Riddle asked.

* * *

Rolin Suta and Rakesid were standing on a pavement intersection with Bane standing across from them.

"Well well what do have here?" Bane asked playfully.

"Why are you here?" Rakesid asked.

"Hexidax hired me as one of his player killers," Bane replied. "He also said that Batman and Batgirl will be in this tournament," he added.

"What do you want from them?" Rolin Suta asked.

"Revenge basically," Bane replied. "But Hexidax wants Batgirl alive and he wants her to see Batman dies," he added with a playful hiss at the end of his sentence.

"What does he wants with her?" Rakesid asked.

"Not idea, he never told me what he wanted to do with her, and I don't even care to know anywhere," Bane replied.

Rakesid turned to face Rolin Suta. "What should we do?" she asked.

"We should fight and take this guy down," Rolin Suta replied.

"He's tough and dangerous," Rakesid remarked. "I have a feeling this won't be easy," she added.

"We'll do what we can to take him down," Rolin Suta remarked.

Rakesid turned to face Bane. "We'll fight right here and now," she declared.

"Fine with me," Bane remarked and walked toward them.

Rolin Suta and Rakesid stood in a fighting stance.

Rakesid ran toward Bane and upper punched him sending him flying back a few feet but he landed on his feet still intact.

Bane threw punch toward Rakesid.

Rakesid leaped back and Bane's fist hit the pavement causing the concrete to crack.

Bane leaped toward Rakesid and threw a punch toward her.

Rakesid shoved the incoming punch aside and threw a punch toward Bane.

Bane caught Rakesid by the wrist and tossed her aside.

Rolin Suta ran toward Bane and threw a punch with her right fist.

Bane turned just in time to get hit in face and knocked down to the pavement ground. Shortly afterward he stood up, pressed a button on his wristband, and his muscles grow bigger and massive.

Rolin Suta and Bane ran toward each other and threw a punch toward each other. Their collided and they struggled to push each other away.

A moment later, Rolin Suta jumped back and held out her other hand. A concrete humanoid figure emerged from the pavement ground behind Bane and grabbed him tightly.

Rakesid ran straight Bane and threw a rock toward him. The rock slammed hard on his forehead and broke apart into bits on impact.

Bane tore off the figure's arms and threw them toward Rolin Suta and Rakesid.

Rolin Suta telekinetically redirected the flying concrete arms back toward Bane. The arms slammed right onto Bane.

Rakesid ran straight toward Bane and punched him in the face knocking him to the pavement ground.

* * *

Hexxus Riddle and Ra's Al Ghoul swung swords having their blades collide with other each other. They withdrew and swung their swords again having their blades collide.

"You're not too bad for a fool," Ra's remarked.

"I've heard of a demon like you who had killed a sorcerer one time," Hexxus Riddle remarked and jumped back. "And I think it's time that your life is taken by a sorcerer," he added.

"You're a fool to challenge me in the first place," Ra's remarked.

"I'm going kill you, for I have a witch to kill," Hexxus Riddle remarked. He held out his hand and shot a shadow bolt from it toward Ra's.

Ra's side jumped to the right but the incoming shadow bolt swerved straight toward him and slammed onto him.

"Incase you haven't notice, some of us sorcerers can make fire-and-forget projectiles that act sort of like fire-and-forget missiles," Hexxus Riddle remarked. "And this time there's no escape," he added with a darker tone. He held up his sword and ran straight toward Ra's. He swung his sword but Ra's swung his sword blocking the incoming blade. He leaned forward and head butted Ra's. He withdrew his sword, shoved it straight into Ra's chest, and shot a beam of shadow from his blade.

Ra's dropped his sword and fell facedown on the ground.

"Another drop of blood is always a good trophy," Hexxus Riddle remarked and picked up a green crystal gem. "And the blood of that witch is a much bigger trophy," he added with a smile.

* * *

Retolp threw his knife toward Yasser Tannen.

Yasser Tannen pointed his right index finger and shot a violet energy projectile at the incoming knife knocking it off course. "Not bad for a fucking fool," he remarked.

"Shut up and die!" Retolp shouted. He held out his hands and shot an energy beam toward Yasser Tannen.

Yasser Tannen held out his hand and a violet energy sphere appeared in his hand. He pointed the sphere toward the incoming beam and shot it from his hand. Shortly afterward, the energy sphere transformed into a torpedo-shaped projectile, and plowed through the energy beam and through Retolp's chest causing him to fall facedown on the ground.

* * *

Bane stood up from the ground.

Rakesid stared in shock. "How can he be standing?" she asked shockingly. "We struck him too hard for him to get up," she remarked.

"I've he uses some sort of supersteroids to enhance his strength and stamina to superhuman level," Rolin Suta remarked.

"Did my punch did nothing but annoyed him?" Rakesid asked goofily.

"Probably, but that gives me an idea," Rolin Suta remarked. "Rakesid you're going to need to use your poison to take this guy down," she added.

"What good will my poison do?" Rakesid asked and sighed.

"If you're done talking I think it's time for you to die," Bane remarked prompting both girls to turn to face him.

"And what are you going to do us?" Rakesid asked playfully. "Grind our bones to make your bread?" she added.

"You've read too many fairy tales," Bane remarked.

"Many sorcerers here use the praise as a figure of speech," Rolin Suta remarked.

Rakesid ran straight toward Bane while green gaseous aura appeared encased her. She threw punch toward Bane.

Bane side stepped to right evading the incoming punch and grabbed Rakesid by her wrist.

Some green gaseous went from Rakesid's arm to Bane's body.

Shortly afterward, Bane suddenly released his grip in Rakesid's wrist while screaming in pain and fell facedown on the ground while Rakesid leaped away.

* * *

Murdera broke free of the ice with lightning flashing throughout his body. "Time for you to die," he said with a hiss.

"Whatever you say son of a bitch," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked calmly.

"Go to Auschwitz you foul mouth freak!" Murdera shouted angrily.

"Whatever jackass," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked calmly. "You're not even worthy to be called: Mr. Son of a Bitch," he added. "You're nothing but bullshit," he remarked calmly.

Murdera held out his hand and shot lightning toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini threw his red crystal dagger. The dagger plowed through the lightning and went straight into Murdera's chest causing him to fall back on the ground with his eyes still opened. "It was nice fighting you," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked and held out his hand. A shadow hand emerged from it. A moment later, the shadow arm retracted with a green crystal gem in its hand.


	13. Nightmare

Superman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Batman, and Wonder Woman walked to where Sukata Gawr, Dukarass, Voldemort Hitler, and Saddam Hitler were standing.

"So you decided to come after all," Sukata Gawr remarked with a cold emotionless tone.

"Why did you call us here?" Batman asked. "I know you didn't brought us here to fight," he added.

"Right now we may decide not to fight each other but I cannot say the same about what the tournament will decide to do with us," Sukata Gawr remarked. "Hexidax doesn't want us here for nothing," he added.

"Don't forget about Chrystaw Gawr," Batman remarked. "She'd gave us the invitation," he added.

"What are you saying?" Batgirl asked.

"Normally Chrystaw Gawr doesn't work for or do things for anyone, so why would she work with Hexidax?" Batman asked and turned to face Batgirl. "Obviously she did that for her personal games, so it's not what she did it for but what is she hoping to gain by doing it," he remarked.

"I would guess that Hexidax, Chrystaw Gawr, and Sukademort are not on the same side," Sukata Gawr remarked. "Each would plan to double-cross the other," he added.

Batgirl gasped in shock.

"Did the last statement brought up another faint memory?" Batman asked.

"You can say that," Batgirl replied. "I somehow know that Chrystaw Gawr knows that neither one of the other two can be trusted," she added.

"She's right," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "Many of the people on this island want her dead, even Hexidax himself," he added.

"We need to move on," Supergirl remarked.

"We're going now," Batman declared. "But be careful many of those guys here don't fight fair," he remarked.

* * *

A tall well-built man walked up the stone stairway. The man's skin is literally gray, his short hair is black, and his eyes are green. He's wearing an opened black leather jacket without a shirt underneath, black leather pants, and black boots. He walked to the stone porch and stopped in front of a large metal double-door gate where two men with black hair and European white skin wearing sunglasses, black closed jackets, white button shirts, black ties, and black leather shoes were standing. "I'm here to fight Hexidax," the he remarked.

"You need six tokens to pass," the man on the right remarked.

The gray ran toward the man on right and punched him gently on the chest. Shortly afterward, a photon beam was shot from the gray man's fist and plowed through the chest in front of it, causing the other man to collapse. "You better get Hexidax here or you'll end up like him or worst," he demanded with a shrouded tone.

"I'll call him right now," the other man remarked and reached his hand into his jacket to pull out a cell phone. "Just stay here and wait," he added. He flipped open the cell phone, dialed a number, and brought it between his ear and mouth.

* * *

Batman walked and stopped in his tracks prompting the others to stop as well.

Scarecrow and a dozen men walked toward the group.

"We meet at last Batman," Scarecrow remarked.

"What a scum like you during in this place?" Sukata Gawr asked. "Did Hexidax invited you here or did you came on your own agenda?" he added.

"While the witch fought Batgirl, Hexidax's henchmen along with Hukamas officers gave invitations and recruitments to guys like me," Scarecrow replied.

"I guess you're here for revenge," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "Knowing you and the other freaks of Gotham City, guys like you would prefer to get things their own ways so you probably have your own reason for coming here," he added.

"Hexidax told me the bats will show up," Scarecrow remarked. "With them out of the way, the city will be mine for the taking," he added.

"Not while we're here," Batman remarked.

"Kill them," Scarecrow muttered and the other men ran straight toward the group.

A man ran toward Batman and threw a punch.

Batman sidestepped to the right and punched that man in the guts.

Wonder Woman upper punched one of the men, sending him flying to hit a tree.

Scarecrow turned to ran while Batgirl chased after him.

* * *

The double-door gate opened Hexidax walked through and then they closed shortly afterward.

The gray man turned to face Hexidax. "So you decided to show up after all," he remarked.

"Your lack of patience is your downfall," Hexidax remarked with a strong dark emotionless voice.

"I'll grind your bones to make my bread," the gray man remarked while he reached his hand into his jacket and drew out a switch knife. He held out his free hand and shot a photon beam toward Hexidax.

Hexidax held out his right hand and swung it to the left, telekinetically redirecting the beam's course causing it slam into a tree's trunk causing it to break in half with the upper half slamming to ground.

The gray man ran straight toward Hexidax and jabbed his knife.

Hexidax sidestepped to the right, punched the gray man in the chest, and shot a shadow beam. The shadow beam plowed through the man's chest causing him to fall facedown on the ground. "I'll send more men to guard this gate," Hexidax remarked. "Leave this man's corpse on this porch, it can be used as a good decoration and a good example," he ordered.

* * *

Batman upper punched one of the men knocking him out. Shortly afterward he raised his left fist with his arm bended in a right angle having it collide with the face of one of the other men who just appeared behind him.

Suddenly a man landed in front of him. That man's skin is tan, his hair is greenish-black, and his eyes are brown. He's wearing a tight black shirt, black pants with a black leather belt, and black leather shoes. "Your little friend is trouble now and you'll have to get passed me to get to her," he remarked with a shallow dark voice and grin.

"I'll worry about myself if I were you," Batman remarked. "I suggest you back off while you can," he added with a dark serous tone.

"How touchy," the other man replied. "You'll have to take me down first," he added. "By the way my name is Hexxogawr," he said.

* * *

Sukata Gawr swung his rod and the skull collided with of the men's head knocking him out. Another one of the men ran toward him from behind. Sukata Gawr quickly turned around and swung his rod telekinetically throwing the charging men to slamming him onto a tree.

"Well well well," a male voice remarked from behind prompted Sukata Gawr to turn to face Parasite. "You must be the Leader of the Dark Springers and one of the most powerful sorcerers alive," Parasite remarked with that same voice.

"You're a fool to challenge me," Sukata Gawr remarked emotionlessly.

Parasite held out his left hand and shot a fireball toward Sukata Gawr.

Sukata Gawr held out his rod and telekinetically deflected the incoming fireball back toward Parasite.

Parasite caught the fireball with his right hand and absorbed it. "So you're as good as they say you are," he remarked. "But I can do more than just that," he added.

"I take it that you got some powers from some sorcerers you'd encountered so far," Sukata Gawr remarked. "So tell me, why are you here?" he asked.

"Hexidax hired me as one of his player killers," Parasite remarked. "But when you and the others are done with, he's next," he added.

"Hexidax is not that dense," Sukata Gawr remarked. "Your job that he gave you is highly suicidal, he'll kill you later if you survive long enough to make an attempt on his life," he added.

Parasite held out his right hand and shot lightning from it.

Sukata Gawr telekinetically summoned a spiraling shadow disk absorbing the incoming lightning.

Parasite ran straight toward Sukata Gawr and grabbed him by his wrist to share is shock a moment afterward.

"Your powers are useless against me," Sukata Gawr remarked and shot a wave of shadow from his hand prompting Parasite to release his grip and was send flying to slam onto a tree and fell to the ground. "I have touch-effect resistance, I'm immune to your powers, and if Hexidax is something like that, he'll kill you or worst," he added.

* * *

Scarecrow ran for a while and stopped to turn around.

Batgirl ran straight toward him and threw a punch.

Scarecrow sidestepped to the right and swung his staff at her. When she hit the ground, Scarecrow held a small cylinder-shaped device toward her face and some gray gas was shot from it to her face.

Batgirl started to shake and tremble while tears started to drop from her eyes.

* * *

Batman ran straight toward Hexxogawr.

Hexxogawr held out his hand and shot a fireball from it.

Batman quickly reached to his belt, drew out a batarang, and threw at the incoming fireball and exploded. He swerved to right and punched Hexxogawr on the right side of his head.

Hexxogawr side jumped, a fireball appeared in one of his hands, and he threw the fireball to the ground and it exploded filling the surrounding area with smoke. He ran straight toward Batman and threw a punch.

Batman shoved the incoming fist aside and punched Hexxogawr in the stomach. He then lifted Hexxogawr by the shirt and head-butted him knocking him out.

* * *

Scarecrow kicked Batgirl on her side knocking her a few feet back. He kicked her again and again. He held up his and swung it down. The blow was blocked by black rod with a skull-shaped head and a pointy tip that'd appeared suddenly.

"She's lucky we've arrived in time," a dark emotionless voice remarked prompted Scarecrow to turn to face Batman and Sukata Gawr.

Batman ran straight toward Scarecrow and punched him in the face sending him flying a few feet away. Batman turned to face Batgirl. He crouched down and looked at her in the eyes. When he lifted her up bridal style she snaked her arms around his nape and held tightly while she placed her face on his chest.

"How is she?" Sukata Gawr asked while he telekinetically brought his rod back to his hand.

"According to her behavior, she'd been poisoned," Batman replied and walked toward Sukata Gawr.

"Scarecrow toxin plus Chrystaw Gawr's spell equal madness," Sukata Gawr remarked. "She needs to be carried back to the ship but we still have Scarecrow on our hands while the others have their hands full," he added. "I'll deal with Scarecrow while you take her," he declared.

Scarecrow walked to where Sukata Gawr was standing and found that Batman was not there.

"If you're wondering where the bat is I won't tell you," Sukata Gawr remarked and pointed his rod at Scarecrow. "But I know of his reputation of walking off when in a middle of a discussion, usually when the others were not looking," he added.

"You'll regret coming here," Scarecrow scorned. He reached his hand into his jacket, drew out a small capsule, and threw it toward Sukata Gawr. When it got close to him it exploded releasing gray gas.

_Sukata Gawr found himself in a place with the sky darkened, building burning down while screams of horror were heard everywhere. Suddenly Voldemort Hitler, Saddam Hitler, Dukarass, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini, Yasser Tannen, and many others charged straight toward him with various weapons drown and rose to strike._

Scarecrow watched amusingly while Sukata Gawr shaken for a moment.

Shortly afterward, short sounds were heard from the shaking Sukata Gawr and he started to laugh briefly and smiled with a serous look on his face while he stopped shaking.

Scarecrow stared shock and started to tremble.

"You made a mistake Scarecrow; I DON'T get nightmares I GIVE them!" Sukata Gawr remarked sharply emotionlessly and ended his sentence with a darker tone. He then sent a telepathic signal toward Scarecrow.

_Scarecrow found himself standing in a dark cave. _

_Suddenly Batman appeared right in front of him and started to transform. His head turned into a black furred head of a bat with pointy fangs, sharp eyes with only red glowing sclera, and pointy ears. Black coated bat wings appeared on his back. His hands turned into talons with sharp claws. And a black metallic rod with a skull of a bat as a head appeared in his right hand._

_Shortly afterward duplicates of the man started to appear from thin air. And then the man and the duplicates smiled and leaped straight toward Scarecrow._

Back in reality, Scarecrow screamed prompting the birds in the surrounding area to fly away.


	14. Talk

Early evening with the blue sky darkening, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen flew on their motorcycles toward the aircraft carrier with "SOB SHARK" labeled in red capital letters on the its hull and landed vertically on its deck.

A woman walked toward them. Her skin is literally black, her shoulder length hair is black and her eyes are red. She's wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and black leather shoes. "I see you boys decided to return to the ship," the woman remarked.

"Boss called us here for a meeting," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

"By the way Ratina Morris, how's Mr. Son of a Bitch doing?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"I'm sure he and the others are doing fine," Ratina Morris replied. "And Boss told me to tell you to meet at the lobby of this ship's hospital," she added.

"Why would he want to talk to us there?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"I'm not sure," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied. "But if I know Boss, I know he wouldn't call us there for no reason," he remarked and turned to face Ratina Morris. "Did Boss order you to inform anyone else who come by?" he asked.

"Boss told me to wait on the deck for your coming while the others were flying around the sea on the bus," Ratina Morris replied.

"Would you take us to him if you don't have anything else to do here?" Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini asked.

Ratina Morris turned around. "Fallow me," she said.

* * *

Chrystaw Gawr was approached by a woman with European white skin, long straight black hair, and brown eyes wearing black leather boots, black pants, black shirt, and a black leather jacket over it. "We meet at last," the woman remarked. "And this time you're dead," she added while pointing her right index at Chrystaw Gawr.

"I have no intention of fighting you," Chrystaw Gawr remarked with dark tone. "But I see that you're not giving me any choice," she added. "So I'll just brush you aside so someone else can pick you up later," she declared and her gray eyes turned glowing red.

* * *

Ratina Morris, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini, and Yasser Tannen walked to where Sukata Gawr, Voldemort Hitler, Dukarass, and Saddam Hitler are standing.

"So you've decided to come after all," Sukata Gawr remarked.

"What happened?" Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini asked. "I know you've called us here for a reason," he remarked.

"We've fought a bounce of rogues and Batgirl got poisoned by Scarecrow," Voldemort Hitler replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "Even though we didn't know and can't do anything to change it," he added.

"Batman is had already given her the antidote when he got her to the room a few hours ago," Sukata Gawr remarked. "But I've called you guys here for an emergency meeting," he added. "Come with me to the conference room," he said.

* * *

Hexidax stood by the window in a dark room with a dim light from a nearby lamp watching the sunset while the sound of moving doors were heard behind him along with footsteps approaching him. "What bring you here?" Hexidax asked not turning to look behind him.

"Are you sure you'll get the girl through this game?" the man standing behind him in the shadows asked.

"Have faith and have some patient," Hexidax replied. "The girl will be ours soon enough," he added.

"But don't forget Chrystaw Gawr that witch is still here and she could foil our plan at anytime," the other man remarked.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Hexidax remarked. "I knew from the beginning that the witch cannot be trusted," he added. "If you're so concern about the girl then go get her yourself and bring her here alive," he ordered.

"I Hexxerix will do just that," the other man declared. "And I'm taking my team with me," he added.

* * *

In a huge circular room, Sukata Gawr is sitting at a large oval-shaped table. Dukarass is sitting by him to his right, Voldemort Hitler is sitting by him to his left, and Saddam Hitler is sitting by Dukarass. Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid are sitting at the table along with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Flash, Shayera, and John.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini, Yasser Tannen, and Ratina Morris are also sitting at the table along with even other persons sitting beside them. Mr. Sir Hitler the big tall muscular man with literal black skin, short black hair, and yellow eyes wearing a cowboy hat, dark-brown shirt, black pants, and dark-brown cowboy boots. Next to him is SOB Hitler the man with literal dark-gray skin, black hair, and brown eyes wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black leather boots. Next to him is Barger Hitler the man with literal dark-gray skin, short black hair, and dark-blue/gray eyes wearing a red shirt, black pants, and black leather shoes. Next to him is Flying Hitler the man with tan skin, reddish black hair, and green eyes wearing a brown shirt, black leather jacket over it, black pants, and black leather shoes. Next to him is Magnet Hitler the man with literal gray skin, short red hair, and green eyes wearing black leather jacket, red shirt, black pants, and black leather shoes. Next to him is Armpit Hitler the man with tan skin, black hair, and red eyes wearing black leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black leather shoes. Next to him is Cursing Hitler the man with Asian yellow skin, short black hair, and dark-brown eyes wearing black leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black leather boots. Next to him is Adolf Hussein the man with literal gray skin, dark-red hair, and dark-blue eyes wearing black leather jacket, green shirt, black pants, and black leather boots. Next to him is Benito Arafat the man with literal black skin, black hair, and gray eyes wearing black shirt, black pants, and black leather boots. Next to him is Pyrew Gawr the woman with Asian yellow skin, shoulder length red hair, and dark sky-blue eyes wearing a red shirt, black pants, and black leather boots. Next to her is Laughter Hitler the man with literal gray skin, messy short brown hair, and brown eyes wearing a blue shirt, black vest, black pants, and black leather shoes. And next to him is Katrina Horrorex the woman with literal gray skin, long wavy red hair, and violet eyes wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black leather boots.

"I've called you guys here for a reason so let's begin," Sukata Gawr declared. "Witchsoaar tell us what you wanted to say," he said and he and everyone else turned to face Witchsoaar.

"Rakesid and Rolin Suta found out from Bane that Hexidax wants Batgirl alive," Witchsoaar remarked. "Sobin Lanson and I fought one of his henchmen not too long ago and found out that Hexidax didn't told them why," she added.

"A leader like him decided to keep much of his master plan to himself for precaution," Sukata Gawr remarked.

"Sort of like Lex Luthor," Rakesid remarked. "By the way I've Heard Luthor decided to enter the tournament, so do any of you know why?" she asked.

"Lex Luthor is dead," Sukata Gawr remarked. "He was doing the same as always," he added.

"Using deception for personal gains," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "So let me guess, he wanted to discredited and destroy us here," he speculated.

Sukata Gawr nodded. "When I've fought him he had three strikes against him so I've killed him and ended his threat for good," he remarked. "That man may no longer be a threat to us but right now we still have Hexidax and the others on our hands while we're here," he added.

"Sukata Gawr is right," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "The fate of the world is at stake," she added.

"So what are we going to do?" Rakesid asked. "We can't just sit around and do nothing," she added.

"That what this meeting is for," Sukata Gawr remarked. "We're here to discuss on what to do and how to do it," he added.

"What should we do…force ourselves in?" Flying Hitler asked goofily.

"We'll play along with this tournament for now until we get to the castle," Sukata Gawr remarked. "We'll force our way in when's necessary," he added.

"I would like to step out and discuss with my team," Witchsoaar said.

"Go ahead," Sukata Gawr said.

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid walked out of the room through a double-door.

"It looks like they're going to discuss on to do from now," SOB Hitler remarked.

"Which is what we should do while we're here," Sukata Gawr remarked.

* * *

Chrystaw Gawr swung her knife and severed the flying icicle to bits. "Not bad for a fool," she remarked playfully with a cold dark voice.

"Shut up witch!" the other woman sneered. "The last thing you'll get is an icy icicle your you-know-what!" she remarked bitterly.

Chrystaw Gawr smiled. "I'll see to it that you'll put your butt where the ground is," she remarked.

The other woman held out her hand, a white energy sphere appeared in it, and she threw the sphere.

Chrystaw Gawr held out her free hand and shot red lightning from it. The red lightning plowed through the incoming flying energy sphere and struck the other woman causing her to fall to the ground.

"Do as you wish," she muttered bitterly.

"You're pathetic, that didn't satisfy me at all," Chrystaw Gawr remarked and her glowing red eyes turned back to gray. "I refuse to kill," she added calmly.

"You bitch!" the other sneered.

"I'll rather leave you here and have someone else pick you up," Chrystaw Gawr remarked and turned to walk away.

* * *

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid entered the room through the double door.

"We'd talked this through and we'd decided to fight our way to castle," Witchsoaar remarked. "The remaining contestants tomorrow are going to be tougher than the ones we'd fought earlier and they'll also have more tokens to earn to get our way to the castle faster," she added.

"While you were away we were discussing on what do," Sukata Gawr remarked. "I, my team, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen will continue to fight in the tournament while Mr. Sir Hitler and some other members of the Black Bus Gang decided to explore an area in the ocean nearby with the Black Bus along with some escorts," he added.

"Why are they going exploring at a time like this?" Rakesid asked.

"When we came to this island, I've stumbled upon something in the ocean nearby," Mr. Sir Hitler answered.

"What were you doing all day?" Rakesid asked.

"We had to delay our exploration when we had a run-in with our rival gang," Mr. Sir Hitler replied.

"Why did you two do this time?" Myrobinerg asked.

"We had a deadly boating race from the beach to an undersea volcano and back," Mr. Sir Hitler replied.

"What happened then?" Rakesid asked.

"The other gang decided to head to Hawaii to take care of 'some business'," Mr. Sir Hitler replied. "Only one of their members decided to stay," he added.

"By the way what's the Justice League going to do?" Rakesid asked.

"We'll keep fighting and search for someway around the castle," Superman replied.

"Hexidax is being good on his threat," Batman remarked. "He wants Batgirl alive and want to use me to break her," he added.

"We have to find some way to defuse the bomb before that man gets a chance to arm it," Superman remarked.

* * *

A man in dark-brown robe got frozen in a block of ice in an area filled with some others of the men in dark-brown robes laying down on the ground literally frozen to death.

"How pathetic," the woman in the area remarked with a bitter voice. Her skin is literally gray, her shoulder length wavy hair is black, and her eyes are dark-brown. She's wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black leather shoes. Strapped on her back is a black sheath housing a sword with a black handle. "You better be prepared Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini for I'll get you and your little friend too," she sneered.

To Be Continued…


	15. The Dawn Before Darkness

At dawn, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen were standing on the ship's deck.

"The sun is rising now but to us it going to go and stay down even in daytime," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

"And how will the sun rise again?" Supergirl asked as she walked toward the pair.

"For the sun to rise we will have to win," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "In order to win, Hexidax have to be killed or captured," he added.

"Since your group and our group have different moral codes, I don't think we can decide on what to do with him easily," Yasser Tannen remarked.

"And don't forget about the moral codes and senses of each of us individually," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

"Supergirl appears to want to take Chrystaw Gawr's life," Yasser Tannen remarked.

"Like what I've said before, I won't stop her even though killing Chrystaw Gawr will not undo the damage that was done," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "To kill her or not to kill her is Supergirl's decision and hers alone," he added.

"But don't forget about the others who want Chrystaw Gawr dead," Yasser Tannen remarked.

"Including many of us Dark Springers along with some of our follow friends," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

* * *

Inside a huge room filled with a variety of vehicles along with a variety of peoples.

Mr. Sir Hitler, Flying Hitler, Barger Hitler, Cursing Hitler, Katrina Horrorex, Adolf Hussein, Ratina Morris, Pyrew Gawr, Benito Arafat, Laughter Hitler, Armpit Hitler, Magnet Hitler, and SOB Hitler walked toward a black medium length bus with rectangular-shaped windows with curve corners with the window on the left front side being slightly bigger than the others, straight flat rear with a horizontal rectangular-shaped window with straight corners, black horizontal oval-shaped displays on the upper most front and rear side, and with black straight rectangular-shaped doors at the front right side with vertical rectangular-shaped windows with straight corners.

"This thing you were talking about before," Armpit Hitler started. "Are you sure about it?" he asked.

"I've pick it up on radar right before we'd arrived at this island," Mr. Sir Hitler replied.

"If we go there we might not have time to collect tokens to get in the castle," Flying Hitler remarked.

"We'll get in one way or another when we get back even if it's means ramming our way through," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked.

"What if Edarged and his gang return here by then?" Barger Hitler asked.

"We'll deal with them if we must," Mr. Sir Hitler replied. "Most likely after this tournament," he added.

* * *

Wicsorest walked on the pavement ground and stopped when a woman literal gray skin, shoulder length wavy hair, and dark brown eyes wearing black leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, black leather shoes, and a sword with a black handle housed in a black sheath strapped on her back walked straight toward him.

"Wicsorest," the woman muttered. "What the hell are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"I got some business here," Wicsorest replied. "So tell me Jacess what are you doing here and where the hell is your gang?" he asked.

"Edarged decided to head to Hawaii after he had his deadly race," Jacess replied. "And I'm kind of disappointed that my cousin and his puny friend and that witch wasn't there when that race happened," she added. "So I've decided to stay so I can have the lives of either one for myself," she remarked.

"Edarged that imbecile fool," Wicsorest mumbled under his breath. "What the hell was that son of a bitch doing at a place like this?" he asked.

"I won't tell you," Jacess replied. "But you're in my way," she added drew her sword.

"Look who's talking," Wicsorest remarked and readied his scyche. "You're in my way and I'm in your way," he added. "So I'll take your life before someone else drops a house on you," he declared.

"So you want my life but not my body?" Jacess asked.

"Each of us men are individually different from the other," Wicsorest remarked while he and Jacess started to circle around each other. "I have no interest in sex," he added.

"Some say boys are more obsess with sex," Jacess remarked while she and Wicsorest continued to circle each other. "But in reality you can't judge one from the other," she added.

"I'm just one man and you're just one woman," Wicsorest remarked. "I think we'd talked enough so let's fight on equal terms," he declared.

* * *

John and Shayera are standing by the fountain while Reheaser walked toward them.

"So meet again," Reheaser remarked. "This time we'll fight without interruption," he added and shadows started to swirls around him.

"If you want her you'll have to go through me," John remarked and a green light started to glow on his body.

"I'll be fighting along," Shayera remarked while looking toward John and turned to stare harshly at Reheaser. "I'm not something that you can just take," she sneered.

"I knew for certain that redheads like you wouldn't summit willingly to someone like me," Reheaser remarked. "So I was planning on taking you by force from the beginning," he added.

* * *

The Black Bus and a black car took off on the catapult of the aircraft carrier like a plane and were followed by six generation-five jet fighters and two helicopters.

The Black Bus's rear-side bay doors flipped opened, it mechanical arms spread out and form red glowing energy wings.

Mr. Sir Hitler at the bus's driver's seat turned the steering wheel to the right and the bus turned to fly toward the ocean with the other vehicles following it.

* * *

Hexxerix along with six men wearing black robes, black masks shaped like cobra heads, black leather gloves, black leather pants, and black leather boots walked on the woods until they stopped when Sukata Gawr, Voldemort Hitler, Saddam Hitler, and Dukarass walked toward them.

"Are you one of Hexidax's henchmen?" Sukata Gawr asked pointing his rod at Hexxerix.

"I'm Hexxerix and I'm here for the girl," Hexxerix replied.

"Weather if you are or not it's appears we'll have fight," Sukata Gawr remarked. "She's not an object you can take for yourself or for whoever you work for; although you can technically take her by force or try," he added.

"I'm myself have no idea on what Hexidax wants with her," Hexxerix remarked. "It either what every man wants with a woman or so they say, or maybe he wants something else entirely," he added.

"One individual man is different from the others," Sukata Gawr remarked. "I'm a man and I have no interest in women," he added.

"An asexual," Hexxerix remarked with low tone. "Sorcerers like you are nothing but bullshit rats," he muttered under his breathe.

"Hexidax is threatening to throw the world into chaos," Sukata Gawr remarked. "What do you think he would do then if does get her?" he asked.

"Hexidax wants to use her as a toy," Hexxerix remarked.

"Is it just me or do I have a feeling that's not the whole truth?" Dukarass asked.

"Using her as a toy is all that Hexidax told me," Hexxerix replied. "He never said anything specific," he added.

"What are you hoping to obtain?" Sukata Gawr asked. "Guys like him know how to bargain with guys like you by playing on what you want or whatever personal issue you might have with those around you," he remarked.

"I won't tell," Hexxerix replied. "But let's fight while we can," he declared. "The sooner we'll get you out of the way the sooner we'll get to the girl," he remarked.

* * *

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman walked toward a porch of a tall rectangular building that a few stories high.

The black glass opened and a man with European while skin and short black hair wearing a black jacket, while buttoned shirt, black tie, black slacks, and black leather shoes walked toward them. "So you decided to come here," he remarked. "Follow me and I'll take you to this sorcerer," he said.

* * *

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini, Yasser Tannen, Batgirl and Supergirl are walking on a pavement path with trees on both sides.

"What with this Batman turning evil?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"A nightmarish vision of a possible scenario," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied. "Anyone of us can turn evil," he remarked. "What would happen to Batman if something were to happen to Batgirl or Wonder Woman is something that we don't know," he added.

"I don't know what I'll do without you," Yasser Tannen remarked.

"Perhaps a tragedy can change a person's life either in a good or bad way," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

"What do you do to keep each other from turning evil?" Batgirl asked.

"One of the things we do is have faith in ourselves and have faith in each other," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "And time and again we do what we can to settle certain issues that could tear us apart," he added.

"Do you think the Justice Lords were evil?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"I don't think the Justice Lords were evil," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied. "Power is nothing without use and great power is not without a price," he remarked. "The Justice League of that world lost their faith in the people so they went to extreme and got power over the world's society and used that power to maintain peace and order," he added. "But it was not without a price, crime became the least of the world's problems and many were not so trilled about being pushed around and controlled," he said.

"So are you saying that the Justice Lords are just like us?" Supergirl asked.

"The scary thing they are," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "Their view of democracy is like our view of dictatorship," he continued. "Some see them as evil because their motives are associated with evil leaders or those that we see as evil," he added.

"So we see dictators as bad people because many of them were bad at least to fellow people," Yasser Tannen remarked.

"Many see democracy as a good thing but it actually gray," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "Many see the good thing of democracy but are blinded to it flaw," he added.

"So are you saying that democracy has a flaw?" Supergirl asked.

"Every government system has a flaw, no system is perfect, even the system in our homeland," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "It's sort of like a character flaw, every one of us has one," he added.

"So the Justice Lords ways and the Justice League ways are not perfect," Yasser Tannen remarked.

"And neither is ours," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

"So what do we do?" Batgirl asked.

"You do what you think is right," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied. "The true way of being the person that you are is having make decisions on your own," he added.

* * *

Jacess swung her sword down.

Wicsorest swung his scythe to deflect the incoming blade to the right and punched Jacess in the face knocking her to pavement. He then held out his hand and shot a fireball at her.

Jacess rolled to the right evaded the incoming fireball. She then stood and struck the ground with her sword freezing Wicsorest in a block of ice.

Shortly afterward an explosion of a huge fireball vaporized the ice instantly. Wicsorest then pointed his scythe toward Jacess and a continuous wave of fire was sent from the tip of the scythe toward her.

Jacess held out her hand and formed a sphere of ice around her blocking the fire. A moment later the fire and ice dissipated. Jacess pointed her sword at Wicsorest while Wicsorest pointed his scythe at her.

"Not bad," Wicsorest remarked. "But you going to have to do better than that," he added and swung his scythe throwing a fireball.

"I'll impale your heart with an icicle!" Jacess sneered.

* * *

The door of a structure on the flat roof of the building opened and the man walked while Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman followed him.

"Sir they came," the man announced.

The other man who was standing and the rails turned to face the group. That man's skin is European white, his hair is black, and his eyes green. He's wearing a black jacket, white shirt, black slacks, and black leather shoes. "So you've come," he remarked. "Welcome, I'm Grecerer and I have a cure for your friend," he added.


	16. Submerged to Darkness

"Is this some sort of trick?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I see, so words alone will not convince you," Grecerer remarked. "I'm helping your friend because I'm against Chrystaw Gawr, Hexidax, and those others around here who wants her," he added.

"Can we trust him?" Superman asked.

Batman walked toward Grecerer. "Tell us the cure you claim to have," he said.

"I'd made an agent that could help cure the poison fast probably by tomorrow morning if taken by noon today," Grecerer explained. "But the damage that was done may have to be fixed on it own and this agent may have side-effects that may or may not be serous," he added. He reached his hand into his jacket and drew out a small plastic bottle to hold it out. "This substance is not a placebo, so don't try it on yourself or anyone else except your friend," he said sharply. "Misuse of it could cause a psychotic effect that could drive the consumer mad in some ways you may not want to know," he added with a serous tone.

"How do you know if it will cure Batgirl?" Superman asked.

"I study substances with psychologic effect on the person who consumes it," Grecerer replied. "The effect of the spell that Chrystaw Gawr cast on your friend is rare so there's no telling if it can cure her but it has the highest potential to do so," he added. "The patients I study on are insane people who volunteered," he remarked. "They have things like that tested on them on their own freewill," he added.

"How do we know that it's not a hoax?" Wonder Woman asked.

"The only way to find out is to try it on her," Grecerer replied.

"We'll take our chances," Batman declared.

"Are you sure?" Grecerer asked. "It's like a game of Russian Roulette," he remarked. "It had not been tested on someone with the exact same condition but it was tested on some of those with conditions sort of similar to a fraction of the one your friend has but it had different effects on each individual and each individual had different experience from the others," he continued. "Since she's just one person, there's no actual way of telling if it will work like it intended to or not, so the only way of finding out is to try it on her," he added.

Batman held out his hand. "The countdown ends tonight," he remarked. "Hexidax will be waiting for us and so will Chrystaw Gawr," he added.

"In a rush I see," Grecerer remarked and placed the small bottle in Batman's gloved hand. "This bottle contains the exact amount needed to help your friend, so she'll have to consume all of it," he explained. "Too much or less wouldn't do very good for her but in this case there can't be too much but try not to spill any so she won't consume less than what is needed," he added. "This is the only unit you'll get, so don't lose it; your friend would have to take it by mouth and the taste may not be pleasant; and when she takes it she must not eat or drink anything but water for twelve hours after taking it," he said.

* * *

The flying Black Bus along with the black car, two helicopters, and six fighter jets descended toward the wavering waters. The Black Bus, the black car, and four of the fighter jets plunged into the waters while the two helicopters and two of the fighter jets stopped to hover above the waters.

The Black Bus's and the black car's headlights turned on laminating the field in front of them.

"So where is this damn object?" Flying Hitler asked. "Near an undersea supervolcano?" he added.

"The supervolcano should be hundreds of miles away from here," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked not turning around while driving. "And I doubt this thing is anywhere near a supervolcano," he added.

"So what now Mr. Son of a Bitch?" Armpit Hitler asked. "Where are we going now?" he asked.

"We're going to the dark rocky bottom," Mr. Sir Hitler replied. "And don't worry about the high water pressure, since this bus, the car, and the planes can withstand such pressure at that dept without problems," he remarked.

"I've found some USOs on sonar," said a male voice that was heard from the speakers. "From the information we'd gathered stealthily, those guys could be after the same thing we're after," the voice added.

"I smell trouble that stink like bullshit," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked with a rough low pitch voice. "Are they working for Hexidax or they working for someone else?" he asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out who those bastards are soon enough," Katrina Horrorex remarked brashly.

"What are we, Indiana Jones?" Barger Hitler asked. "If those guys were here before us than they probably haven't found anything," he remarked.

"If we're hunting for unknown gold, this won't be easy," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "The least we can do now is search around for clues," he added.

The group vehicles swam toward a wreckage of a huge metallic ship that has huge gun barrels.

"What the hell is that?" Flying Hitler asked.

"My guess is that's probably one of the ships that sank doing WWII," Magnet Hitler remarked.

"This must be one of the lost ships," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "One of those with an unknown fate," he added.

"Then how the hell did this ship sank?" Flying Hitler asked. "There won't any Japanese in this area were they?" he added.

"No one knows exactly what happened since that ship was reported missing and no one from it had returned to tell about it," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "Right now we'll sneak our way into the ship and dig around before those other guys beat us to whatever we're looking for," he added.

* * *

Jacess swung her sword at the incoming fireball causing it to dissipate on impact.

"Not bad," Wicsorest remarked calmly. "But let's see how you'll deal with this," he said. He swung his scythe throwing a fireball from it toward her. He than drew back his scythe and held out his hand.

The flying fireball exploded into a huge tidal wave of fire encasing Jacess.Suddenly the fire was canceled out by a huge wave of ice.

"I had it with you!" Jacess mumbled.

"Good, so I can put an end to your life," Wicsorest remarked.

* * *

Hexxerix throw an energy ball at a Sukata Gawr.

Sukata Gawr telekinetically redirected the incoming ball, causing to make a U-turn and plow through the chest of one of the men in black robes.

Hexxerix held out his hand and shot an energy beam at Sukata Gawr.

Sukata Gawr held out his rod and telekinetically summoned a spiraling shadow disk neutralizing the incoming beam.

Not too far from them, Saddam Hitler aimed his cowboy revolver and shot three of the black robed men in the chest.

Voldemort Hitler jabbed his sword into the chest of the approaching robed man with a knife in his hand while Dukarass summoned fire and incinerated the other robed man.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Sukata Gawr remarked.

Hexxerix shot an energy beam at Sukata Gawr.

Sukata Gawr shot a beam of shadow from his rod. The shadow plowed through the energy beam and slammed onto Hexxerix.

The moment the shadow dissipated, Hexxerix collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Wicsorest swung his scythe.

Jacess swung her sword to parry the incoming scythe. She then spun around and jabbed her sword straight into Wicsorest's chest. When she pulled out her sword, Wicsorest fell facedown on the ground. "Now that I've gotten rid of this pest, I'll be coming for you my cousin," Jacess remarked.

* * *

Reheaser held out his hand and shot a bolt of shadow toward Shayera.

Shayera swung her sparkling mace causing the shadow bolt to dissipate on impact.

"So your mace has the ability to disrupt a sorcerer's power," Reheaser remarked. "Well no matter, I've fought you're kind before, doing the invasion, and I've killed a group of them," he added. He then held out his hand shot a shadow bolt toward Shayera.

Shayera swung her mace to dissipate the incoming bolt on impact. Suddenly a shadow fist went up from the ground heading the back of her head, but she was pushed away by a green beam of light causing the shadow fist to miss.

"You're still up," Reheaser remarked playfully and turned to face John. "I should kill you now and have the girl to myself," he added.

"Keep your hands off him!" Shayera shouted, sprang toward Reheaser, and swung ragingly her mace.

Reheaser quickly reach into his pants pocket, drew out a switch knife, and moved it to form an energy shield in the way of the incoming mace causing Shayera to bounce off when her mace impact the shield. "Our technology is supernatural," Reheaser remarked. "I've heard that some resisters were able to push your people to their limit, especially until someone crashed the watchtower straight into their thing that could have killed us all," he added. He then quickly turned around to aim his free hand shot a shadow beam. The shadow intercepted with the incoming beam of green and started to struggle with it when they met.

"She should not suffer for what her people did," John remarked while he struggled. "She may betray us at first and latter betrayed them to save our world, and she didn't felt well about what she did in the past," he added and pushed the green light to plow through the shadow.

Reheaser side jumped to the right evaded the incoming light. "When I'm done with you, her life will be as miserable as her past," he remarked nastily with a dark tone.

John glared at Reheaser and his green light aura intensified. "You're disgraceful," he remarked angrily.

"I'll kill you here and take that bitch myself," Reheaser remarked calmly.

* * *

The Black Bus along with the other vehicles in the group was swimming in the dark watery eroded hallway with some cracks, holes, and small plants on the floor, wall, and ceiling.

"This damn place is creeping me out," Flying Hitler muttered.

"Can something like this creep out a sorcerer?" Katrina Horrorex asked.

"Every one of us can have problems with some places," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "If anyone have a problem with this place, deal with it, because we're going to be here for a while," he added.

"I like it better when you smoke," Barger Hitler muttered.

The Black Bus suddenly stopped to hover when it neared an intersection prompting the other vehicles in the group to stop as well.

Mr. Sir Hitler grabbed the microphone and brought toward his mouth. "This thing we're looking is somewhere in this while there're also other guys here beside us who could cause us trouble," he remarked through the microphone. "So we're going to need two of you to scout ahead and see what those sons of bitches are up to," he added.

Shortly afterward, the black car and one of the planes swam to the intersection and turned left. The driver in the black car is a muscular man with literal gray skin, violet eyes, and black hair wearing a black leather jacket with "BUTTHEAD" on the back in red capital letters, black shirt, black pants, and black boots. The man in the plane beside the car is wearing a black pilot suit.

"Do you see anything SARS Hitler?" the man in the plane asked.

"Nothing yet BS Arafat," the man in the black car replied.

A moment later, the two vehicle dove to the floor and had all their lights turned off. SARS Hitler brought up his binoculars while BS Arafat pressed a small round button on the console and a moving image of what in front of them appeared on his helmet.

Distances from them are a group of three small submarines; each has a pair of mechanical arms in the front, and each also has a bubble cockpit with a single person in a jumpsuit sitting in it.

"Hexidax doesn't know that about the treasure in this ship," the man in the middle submarine remarked. "When we find it, Hukamas will succeed Hexidax and the world," he added.

To Be Continued…


	17. Core of the Dead Ship

"So how the fucking hell are we going to find this damn treasure?" the man in the left submarine asked.

The right submarine wracked the left submarine with its right mechanical hand. "Quit using profanity! You're starting to sound like a Dark Springer!" the man in the right submarine sneered.

"Never mind that," the man in the middle submarine said sharply with a serious tone. "We got this thing to find before someone else finds it," he remarked. "I've heard that yesterday, a bus and a truck raced on the ocean surface like boats in a violent race; the drivers were probably the two who were on each other throat for years," he added.

"Were they the ones who at one time had that street race from Gotham City to Metropolis six months ago?" the man in the left submarine asked.

The man in the middle submarine sighed. "Mr. Sir Hitler and Edarged," he muttered under his breathe. "Those imbecile fools for drivers who played nonstop games against each other," he added.

"What about Chrystaw Gawr?" the man in the left submarine asked. "That bitch is probably here to cause some trouble," he remarked.

"We also got Dark Springers, their allies, and the Justice League on our hands," the in the middle submarine remarked. "Let's get moving," he declared. "It I'm correct, that thing should be at the ship's core," he remarked.

* * *

"What should we do now Mr. Son of a Bitch?" BS Arafat voice was heard from the bus's speakers.

"We'll spit up and sneak our way into the core of this ship," Mr. Sir Hitler replied. "If those bastards were here longer than we were, then I guess getting that thing won't be easy," he remarked. "Stay in stealth mode and be careful," he warned. Shortly afterward the bus's headlights turned off and the lights shining from its windows faded away completely. "Let's get going while we can, even if they haven't got to it yet, we still don't know how close they are to getting it," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked.

* * *

Two-Face and Penguin are sitting at around table in a bar with round tables filled with various people and ceiling fans.

"The countdown is going to end tonight," Penguin remarked. "So let's get down to business," he said.

"So Hexidax invited you too," Two-Face remarked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you made your decision to come here on a flip of a coin," Penguin remarked.

"So were you invited here?" Two-Face asked.

"Hexidax's henchmen said that I know how to run a restaurant," Penguin replied.

Two-Face reached into his jacket to pull out a coin. "Heads I'll join you," he remarked while showing Penguin the head side of the coin before flipping it over to show the tail. "Tails I'll leave," he added. He flipped the coin and it'd landed on heads.

* * *

The Black Bus and the fighter jet approached a wide hole with spiky edges.

"What the hell happened here?" Flying Hitler asked.

"I have no fucking idea," Mr. Sir Hitler replied. "But something tells me we should go through this hole to get to the core," he remarked.

* * *

The black car and the fighter jet are swimming through the watery hallway with the three submarines swimming distantly in front of them.

"How far should we stay behind so they won't spot us following them?" BS Arafat asked.

"We'll keep as much distances as possible to avoid detection," SARS Hitler replied. "We are to confront them when the time right," he remarked.

* * *

Two fighter jets are swimming through a huge watery room. The man in each plane is wearing a pilot suit.

"So Hukamas is the trouble that stinks like bullshit," the man in the right plane remarked. "What do you think NG Teridax?" he asked.

"Hexidax is the other trouble on our hand Vukaridax," NG Teridax replied. "But now we'll have to deal with Hukamas," he remarked.

* * *

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini, Yasser Tannen, Batgirl, and Supergirl were walking on the grassy in the woods and stopped when Jacess walked toward them.

"Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini we meet at last," Jacess remarked with a bitter tone.

"You know her?" Supergirl asked facing Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini.

"She's my cousin," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied. "And she's a member of the Izan Gang," he added.

"So you're the one who chose to stay behind while your gang left to Hawaii," Batgirl remarked sharply.

"I'd staid to look for my cousin," Jacess said softly. "And take his life when I find him," she added bitterly.

"If you want fight here and now, it's fine with me," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked and walked toward Jacess.

"Is she as powerful as Chrystaw Gawr?" Supergirl asked.

"Chrystaw Gawr!" Jacess muttered bitterly under her breathe. "That witch! When I get my hands on her, I'll grind her bones to make bread for the birds!" she added.

"She wants to kill Chrystaw Gawr just to get even with her," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked.

"I'll deal with her," Jacess said with a low bitter voice. "When I'm through with you!" she added bitterly with a high pitch voice.

"We'll see about that bitch," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked calmly and his dark-brown eyes turned glowing red.

"And I'm disappointed that you and your friend didn't showed up for the race yesterday," Jacess remarked bitterly.

"Our friends told us about it," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "And they had no problem with us being too busy to show up or having some other business to attend to," he added.

* * *

Two-Face and Penguin walked on the pavement path to a forked-path.

"So which way should we go?" Penguin asked.

Two-Face reached into his jacket to pull out a coin. "Heads we'll go right, tails we'll go left," he replied. He flipped the coin and it'd landed on tails. "So left it is," he remarked.

"Do you make every decision on a flip of a coin?" Penguin asked.

* * *

The Black Bus and the jet fighter approached a huge golden tablet.

"So this must be the gate," Katrina Horrorex remarked.

"To get in, we'll have to unlock it," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "Usually a lock would need a key, although there's a way to unlock a lock without the key but it's much more challenging," he added.

"Every damn lock needs a bullshit key of some fucking sort," Benito Arafat who was sitting next Katrina Horrorex remarked.

"Different locks works in different ways," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "If this fucking place was found by them, I doubt they were able to force their way in that easily," he added.

"So what are going to do Mr. Son of a Bitch?" Barger Hitler asked.

"We'll study this gate and search for a key," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "So let's scan the gate and report if any of you find anything anyone of us overlooked," he commanded.

* * *

Three submarines approached the huge hole while the black car and the jet fighter followed them.

"So where to now Tukaridax?" the man in the right submarine asked.

"We're going to the core," the man in the middle submarine replied. "The others would probably be there as well," he added.

"Did they found the key?" the man in the left submarine asked.

"I was told that meddling fools decided to come here but could open the gate for us Sukachimaru," Tukaridax replied.

"Who are those fools?" the man in the right submarine asked.

"My guess is that those fools are the Black Bus Gang," Tukaridax replied.

"What would lunatics like them do in a place like this?" the man in right submarine asked.

"Probably looking around," Tukaridax replied. "Vukeddy do have you any problem with the gang?" he asked.

"Gangs like them cause nothing but trouble," the man in the right submarine replied.

"We'll deal with them at the core," Tukaridax remarked.

The three submarines dove into the hole while the black car and fighter jet stopped.

"Why did you stopped, BS Arafat?" SARS Hitler asked.

"I think I'd found something I'll like to take," BS Arafat replied.

"And what about those submarines?" SARS Hitler asked.

"They're heading to the core," BS Arafat replied. "Some other Hukamas members may be there by now," he remarked. "Our friends should handle them until we get there," he added.

"I'll send the information to the Black Bus," SARS Hitler said.

* * *

The two jets are swimming in the watery hallway.

"Trouble is coming our way, so you're to head to the core immediately," Mr. Sir Hitler's voice was heard from the speakers.

"How would we find our way to the core?" Vukaridax asked.

"I've send you coordinates of this ship, I'm sure you'll find a way here," Mr. Sir Hitler voice remarked from the speakers.

Suddenly a two armored vehicles appeared in front of the jets. The right vehicle shot an energy beam from one of its barrows.

The jets strafed to the side evading the incoming beam.

"We got our hands full so you guys would have to do without us for the time being," NG Teridax remarked.

* * *

Jacess slammed her sword to the ground, freezing the line of sight in front of her.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini telekinetically summoned a vertical cylinder of reddish black shadow around him, forming a wall of pitch black ice in front of him black the freezing waves. "You'll have to better than that bitch," he remarked calmly.

"Shut up!" Jacess muttered under her breathe.

Suddenly, Killer Croc and a man with literal gray skin, black hair, and brown eyes wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black leather shoes walked Batgirl, Supergirl, and Yasser Tannen.

"So the bat decided to show up," Killer Croc remarked.

"Leave the batgirl to me," the gray man remarked while approached Batgirl.

"Fine, I'll just take with that man," Killer Croc remarked pointing his right index finger at Yasser Tannen.

"I've found those who were worse than you," Yasser Tannen remarked.

Suddenly Chrystaw Gawr landed on her feet in front of Supergirl. "So you and your friends survived thus far," she remarked playfully with a cold dark voice.

Supergirl glared at Chrystaw Gawr. "I'll put an end to your games right here right now!" she declared sharply.

"Let's move away a little," Chrystaw Gawr remarked calmly with cold dark voice. "We don't want any interruption," she added.

Killer Croc grabbed a tree, pulled it out of the ground, and swung it toward Yasser Tannen.

Yasser Tannen punched the incoming tree with violet gaseous beam short from his fist shoving the tree aside.

* * *

Hexidax is standing on they high balcony facing the field in front of him. "The clock strikes midnight by evening," he remarked. "Soon I'll get you my pretty and your friends too," he added sharply.

* * *

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid are standing on the pavement facing the sandy beach.

"The clock will strike midnight soon," Sobin Lanson remarked quietly.

"We know that already," Rolin Suta said sharply.

"If Hexidax is not stopped, this world as we know it will end," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

"What should we worry about?" Rakesid asked.

"Gamma ray bursts, black holes, meteors, supervolcanos, biological warfare, nuclear war, and global warming basically," Rolin Suta remarked. "Those caused by people action are far more likely to occur than those caused by natural disasters," she added.

"Hexidax plans on making a catastrophic event that's worst than what was feared doing the Cold War," Myrobinerg remarked.

"What is Hexidax hoping to gain from all this?" Rakesid asked.

"I'm not sure on what he plans to do with that power if he succeeds in getting it, but don't forget that he want Batgirl alive," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

"He have to be stopped by tonight," Witchsoaar remarked. "Otherwise we'll all be doomed," she added.

* * *

Reheaser held out his freehand. He shot a shadow hand and shoved John to a tree.

Shayera charged toward Reheaser with a sparkling mace.

Reheaser swung his knife to parry the incoming mace. He then reached into his pocket with his freehand to draw out a needle and quickly injected the liquid into Shayera's forearm. Shortly afterward, he jumped away while Shayera yanked the needle out of her arm and threw it aside.

* * *

The Black Bus's shadow hands turned a golden wheel-shaped on the wall and retracted shortly afterward.

"Now what Mr. Son of a Bitch?" Flying Hitler asked. "This ship is dead and dark like Titanic," he remarked.

"The ship may have lost power when sank," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "But this bus could power the gate to open," he added.

The bus's right side bay door flipped opened. A mechanical arm with a gun barrow as an end effecter folded and an energy beam was shot from it. The beam struck the gate and it opened when the beam dissipated.

To Be Continued…


	18. Crystal Eyed Bird

The bus's right side bay door flipped opened. A mechanical arm with a gun barrow as an end effector folded and an energy beam was shot from it. The beam struck the gate and it opened when the beam dissipated.

The bus and the plane swam into the room with golden walls, a golden floor, and a golden ceiling. The room is illuminated with a line of golden lamps on each wall and a six bolted lamp hanging on the ceiling. There's also a large golden rectangular chest in the middle of the room.

"How the hell is this room still lighted when the power is out?" Barger Hitler asked.

"This object we're looking for is most likely something made by sorcerers or demons," Mr. Sir Hitler replied. "This room is most likely runs on a backup power with a capacity of a nuclear battery," he remarked.

Suddenly an armored vehicle emerged from the doorway along with six gunboats.

"At last we'll have the treasure and succeed Hexidax," the male voice coming from the armored vehicle remarked. "You did well when you saved us the trouble of getting in," he added. "We don't need you anymore, so it's time for you to die while we take the prize," he declared.

"Kiss our asses!" Mr. Sir Hitler said sharply through the microphone. "We have no intention of staying here kissing our butts goodbye!" he remarked through the microphone. "So make like a tree and go to hell!" he shouted sharply through the microphone.

"You'll just made foolish mistake," the voice from the armored vehicle muttered. "All units get the treasure at all costs!" he ordered. "I'll deal with the Black Bus," he remarked.

* * *

The black car and the fighter jet swam into a wrecked garage with corroded moss covered furniture on the walls and some moss covered pieces on the floor. Some of the furniture on the walls had a broken glass and/or missing doors many of them had cracks.

The fighter jet swam toward a safe door with a combination pivot on the wall. The jet's right side bay door flipped open and a shadow hand emerged from the bay. The shadow hand gripped the safe door by the edge, tore it from the wall, and tossed it aside. The shadow hand reached into the safe to pulled back shortly afterward with a black sculpture of a crow with red glowing diamond-shaped eyes."What do you think this is?" BS Arafat asked.

The black car swam toward the object till it got close to the front right side window. "The crystal-eyed crow," SARS Hitler remarked. "It was said that someone crafted it to aid in the fight against the Japanese, but nobody knew which ship it was on," he added.

"So is this thing one-of-a-kind?" BS Arafat asked.

"According to rumors, the one who made it have taken it with him onboard the ship that night," SARS Hitler remarked. "Some speculated that it was crafted on the Pacific coastline of North America before the ship set sailed to join the fleet at the Pacific, but there was no evidence of it being crafted and there was no record of which ship the crafter boarded or if the object even existed at all," he added.

"What should we do with it?" BS Arafat asked.

"You keep it safe till we get back to the ship," SARS Hitler replied. "In the meantime we'll join the Black Bus," he added.

The black car and the fighter jet turned around and swam out of the room. The fighter jet's upper cargo bay door flipped open. The shadow hand placed the crow in the cargo bay then the cargo bay door flipped close while the shadow hand dissipated and the plane's side door flipped close.

* * *

An energy beam was shot from the armored vehicle's large gun barrow heading straight toward the plane NG Teridax is piloting.

The plane's right upper weapon bay flipped open and a shadow hand shot out from the bay. The hand swung toward the front of the plane absorbing the beam on impact. Shortly afterward, the plane's lower weapon bay doors opened and a missile was launched from bay. The missile quickly plowed into the armored vehicle causing it to blowup to bits sending small burned up pieces scattering away.

The other plane's weapon bay doors flipped open and shadow hands were shot from each side bay. The hands gripped the other armored vehicle and a crushing sound was heard from above.

* * *

A woman with European white skin, black hair, and green eyes wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, black slack, and black leather shoes walked toward Two-Face and Penguin. "You two must be the criminals of Gotham City," she remarked.

"What do you want from us?" Penguin asked. "I've came to run a restaurant for Hexidax and his henchmen," he remarked.

"I just want to fight," the woman replied.

Two-Face reach his hand into his jacket and drew out a coin. "Heads I'll fight you," he remarked showing the coin's head before flipping it over show the tail. "Tails I'll refuse," he added. He flipped the coin and it'd landed on heads. "Looks like we get to fight after all," he remarked with a smile.

"Does he always do that?" the woman asked.

"Don't mind him," Penguin replied. "He makes decisions based on a flip of a coin," he added.

* * *

Yasser Tannen swerved to the left evading Killer Croc's incoming fist causing it to plow into a tree.

Killer Croc roughly yanked his fist out of that tree breaking part of its trunk. He picked up a boulder as big as his body and threw it toward Yasser Tannen.

Yasser Tannen held out his hand and shot a red energy beam. The beam deflected the incoming boulder to the right on impact, sending off course causing it to slam to the ground away from him. "So you like throwing fucking stones do you skank-head," he remarked playfully.

"Shut the hell up," Killer Croc mumbled under his breathe. "And I'll might give you a peaceful funeral," he remarked.

"Funeral my ass," Yasser Tannen said playfully.

* * *

Jacess swung her sword diagonally down-left.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini swung his red crystal dagger in his left hand parrying the coming blade then punched Jacess in the stomach sending her flying to a tree. Shortly afterward, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini threw his right red crystal dagger at Jacess.

Jacess immediately jumped up from the tree narrowly evading the incoming dagger and landed on the ground. "Time for me to jab an icicle in your heart," she sneered.

"We'll see about that bitch," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked calmly and telekinetically drew his discarded dagger back into his hand.

Jacess held up her sword and charged toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini.

* * *

Shayera swung her mace.

Reheaser moved his knife to the path of the incoming mace. His knife formed a force field causing the mace to bounce off on impact knocking Shayera to the ground on her back. Shortly afterward, Reheaser leaped away evading the incoming green light fist.

Shayera weakly stood up and collapsed shortly afterward.

John crouched next to her. "Can you stand?" he asked.

"I can't move my body," Shayera replied weakly.

"So I take it that the drug finally took effect," Reheaser remarked playfully with a sadist voice prompting John to turn to face him while Shayera turned her head slightly. "The drug I'd injected into her is one of my date rape drugs; but this one does not put the victim into a coma, instead the victim become immobilized until the drug wears off," Reheaser continued. "So I'll rather kill you quickly; even doing the invasion, I've never used it on her people," he added looking toward John. "So I'll kill you now," he declared.

John flashed the area with bright green light. When the light faded, John and Shayera were gone.

"So it's a game hide and seek now," Reheaser remarked. "You can run but you can't hide, I'll find you before you'll have a chance to escape," he added.

In a wooden cabin, John is sitting on the floor with his back against the wall while Shayera lies on the floor with her head on his lap.

"We may be safe for now, but it's only a matter of time till he finds us," Shayera remarked weakly. "Several of his victims reported being found by him not long after running from him and hiding where they though he wouldn't find them," she added.

"I won't let him get you," John declared. "When he comes I'll be ready," he remarked.

"Just don't die on me," Shayera muttered. "He wants your life and my innocence, so don't let him take them," she added.

"I won't," John said.

Shayera smiled.

* * *

Supergirl jabbed her fist toward Chrystal Gawr's face.

Chrystaw Gawr swerved to the right evading the incoming gloved fist. She then placed her right palm on Supergirl's stomach and shot a shadow beam slamming Supergirl to a tree.

Supergirl stared at Chrystaw Gawr and heat beams were shot from her eyes.

Chrystaw Gawr quickly reached into her jacket, drew out her black dagger, and swung it placing its blade in the path of the beams absorbing them on impact. "Nice eyes, but let's see if you can handle mine," she remarked and her gray eyes turned glowing red.

Supergirl jumped off the tree. She grabbed a rock and threw it toward Chrystaw Gawr.

Chrystaw Gawr pointed her dagger and shot red lightning at the incoming rock disintegrating it to dust.

Supergirl jumped to the left narrowly evading the incoming lightning.

"I'm tougher than I appear to be," Chrystaw Gawr calmly with cold dark voice. "I'd killed a squadron of Hawkgirl's people, and they were formidable to some of us sorcerers," she added.

Supergirl stared at Chrystaw Gawr and heat beams were shot from her eyes.

Chrystaw Gawr swung her dagger to block the incoming beams with its blade. She then shot red lightning from her freehand.

The lightning hit Supergirl in the stomach causing her to scream in agony and fall to her knees with red sparks flash throughout her body. She then jumped to the right evading the incoming reddish-black shadow fist which slammed onto the ground.

"Impressive for you to dodge that even after getting struck," Chrystaw Gawr remarked. "Now let's see long your luck will last," she added.

"Go to hell you wicked witch!" Supergirl snarled.

* * *

Two shadow fists were shot from the Black Bus's side bays. The right one slammed one of the gunboats to the golden wall while the other slammed another gunboat to the floor.

Energy beams were shot from the armored vehicle's double barrowed guns on it roof.

"ROAD RAGE GAMMA RAY BEAM!" Mr. Sir Hitler shouted through the microphone. Mechanical arm with a cannon barrow as an end-effecter folded out from the Black Bus's right bay and an energy beam was shot from the cannon barrow. The beam intersected the incoming pair of beams and exploded on impact causing an underwater shockwave.

A pair of gunboats aimed their guns toward the Black Bus while other pair of gunboats aimed their guns toward the bus as well. Suddenly each gunboat was collided by a missile and blown up on impact.

A pair of fighter jets entered the room from the doorway.

The armored vehicle's double barrowed guns started to grow and shortly afterward a pair of wide energy beams were shot from the barrow and fused into one huge energy beam.

"ROAD RAGE GAMMA RAY EYEBEAMS!" Mr. Sir Hitler shouted through the microphone and energy beams were shot from the bus's headlights. The beams plowed through the incoming energy beam and into the armored vehicle causing it to explode on impact.

"Way to go Mr. Son of a Bitch!" Vukaridax remarked cheerfully.

"Don't mention it," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked through the microphone.

The Black Bus turned around and approached the chest in the middle of the room. The bus side bays' doors flipped opened and shadow hands emerged from the bays. The shadow hands lifted and move the lid of the chest. After that they reached into the chest.

To Be Continued…


	19. Resolution

The Black Bus turned around and approached the chest in the middle of the room. The bus side bays' doors flipped opened and shadow hands emerged from the bays. The shadow hands lifted and move the lid of the chest. After that they reached into the chest. They drew out of it holding a large glowing diamond-shaped crystal object.

"What the hell is that?" Flying Hitler asked.

"This is the thing we'd been looking for," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "It's time for us to return to ship before some scum takes it from us," he added.

The Black Bus turned around and swam toward the doorway followed by the three fighter jets.

* * *

The black car's shadow hand grabbed one of the submarines and slammed it to the wall while the fighter jet's shadow hand slammed two submarines against each other and tossed them aside.

"SARS Hitler to Mr. Sir Hitler, we have taken out the three submarines, so we're moving out now, meet us outside, over and out," SARS Hitler said through the microphone.

* * *

Two-Face swung his pistol with it barrow colliding with the back the woman's head knocking her out to the ground.

"Now that you have won the fight, what are you planning to do with her?" Penguin asked.

Two-Face reached into his jacket to draw out a coin. "Heads we'll sell her to one of the guys here," he remarked holding up the coin with its head facing Penguin before flipping it over so show the tail. "Tails we'll dump her into the ocean," he added and flipped the coin.

* * *

The Black Bus, the black car, and the four fighter jets emerged from waters on the spot next to where the two helicopters and two fighter jets were hovering. They airborne and flew away followed by the two helicopters and two fighter jets.

"So what are we going to now Mr. Son of a Bitch?" Flying Hitler asked.

"Right now we're heading back to the ship," Mr. Sir Hitler replied. "And we should prepare for bigger trouble when get there," he added.

* * *

Reheaser walked toward the wooden cabin. He held his hand; a shadow claw was shot from his hand and tore down the wall of the cabin. "It's no use hiding from me," he remarked. "I'll get the female bat when I'm through with you," he added.

John sat Shayera on floor with her back leaning on the wall. He stood up and turned to face Reheaser. "It's you and me now," John remarked.

"Good so I can claim your life as my prize," Reheaser remarked.

John walked toward him. "My life is not for your taking," he remarked.

"Speaking for yourself are you," Reheaser remarked playfully.

"I'm doing this for her," John remarked. "If I die you'll win, but if I'll live you'll lose," he added.

"I see," Reheaser remarked. "Then I'll get you out of the way for good," he declared. He held up his hand and shot a shadow projectile.

John held up his fist and a green light disk formed absorbing the incoming shadow projectile on impact. A green light aura encased John as he levitated slightly and charged toward Reheaser.

* * *

Killer Croc ran with a large tree branch in his hand toward Yasser Tannen. He then swung the branch when he got closer.

Yasser Tannen reached into his jacket and drew out a pistol. A violet energy beam was shot from it and slammed onto Killer Croc's chest causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Jacess ran toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and swung her sword.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini swung his red crystal dagger to block the incoming blade and leaped back.

Jacess held up her freehand and shot an ice beam.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini held out his dagger and a spiraling reddish-black shadow disk absorbing the beam on impact. "Not bad bitch," he remarked calmly when the shadow disk dissipated along with the ice beam.

"Shut up and die!" Jacess shouted and struck the ground with her sword unleashing white energy freezing anything in its path instantly to ice.

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini held out his freehand and a reddish-black tidal wave of shadow plowed through the white energy and slammed Jacess to a tree. When the shadow dissipated, Jacess was laying facedown on the ground with her sword laying down distance from her. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini stared coldly at her while shooting a shadow hand from his freehand. The shadow hand gripped Jacess by her midsection; shortly afterward it shook her but she did not stir, then it dropped her to the ground while it dissipated. "Nice fight bitch," Shadow-Icestorm remarked while his glowing red eyes turned back to dark-brown and his red crystal dagger disappeared. "Whether you can hear me or not, I won't kill you here and now, maybe next time we fight if you survive till then," he added and turned to walk away.

A moment later he stopped in tracks and turned to face a bush with green leaves with sharp needle-shaped edges. He held out his hand and a shadow hand was shot from it. The shadow hand reached into the bush and drew out with a green crystal gem in its grip. "So this is one of the hidden tokens in this island or one left behind by someone else," he remarked.

* * *

Reheaser held out his freehand and a shadow projectile was shot from it.

John flew up to the right but the projectile speedily followed his trail.

Reheaser flew in front of him and held out his freehand to shoot a shadow beam. The shadow beam slammed onto John from the front while the shadow projectile slammed onto him from the rear. "Why do you fight if you cannot win?" Reheaser asked calmly with a nasty voice.

John aimed his ring and shot a beam of green light with a spherical tip.

Reheaser moved his knife to the path of the incoming beam. A force shield form in front of the knife causing the beam to deflect back on impact.

John swerved to right evading the incoming beam. He flew around Reheaser shooting multiple green light projectiles.

Reheaser swung his knife to deflect the incoming projectiles until suddenly his knife got knocked out of his hand.

John aimed his ring and shot an intense green beam of light.

Reheaser aimed his right index and shot an intense beam of shadow.

The green light and black shadow intercepted and started to struggle against each other. One the light pushed further against the shadow till next when the shadow pushed against.

John roared while he aimed a huge sun of energy the green light beam. The light beam plowed through the shadow and slammed onto Reheaser, causing him to fly back and fall to the ground. John landed on feet breathing heavily.

Reheaser stood up to his feet and glared at John. "You haven't won yet," he remarked. He aimed hand and shadow aura appeared around it until he was suddenly knocked to ground unconscious.

Standing behind him was Shayera with her mace in her hand. "He won when you couldn't kill him when the drug wore off," she remarked looking down on Reheaser and then walked toward John to look him in the eyes. "It's alright you won the fight, you can relax now," she remarked and held him in embrace.

John held her back. "I'm glad you're alright," he remarked.

"I appreciate you fighting for me," Shayera remarked playing his clothed chest with her index finger. "I would have done the same thing if I were in your position," she added.

* * *

The Black Bus and the black car landed horizontally on the deck of the aircraft carrier while the six fighter jets and two helicopters landed vertically.

Sukata Gawr walked toward the Black Bus's driver's window.

Mr. Sir Hitler opened the bus's doors and turned to open the driver's window.

"How did it go?" Sukata Gawr asked.

"We'd found two interesting artifacts," Mr. Sir Hitler replied. "And we'd also ran into Hukamas who also wanted the thing we'd been looking for," he add.

"Bring those artifacts to the lower deck for study," Sukata Gawr ordered. "If we use them right, we can stop Hexidax from destroying the world for his rule," he remarked.

* * *

The gray man reached into his jacket and drew out a pistol.

Batgirl spun a batarang and it knocked the pistol out of the man's hand.

Suddenly Batman landed behind the man and knocked him out.

"I could have handled that," Batgirl remarked.

"Now it's not the time," Batman remarked with a serous tone. "We need to get back to the ship," he added.

"What about Supergirl and the others?" Batgirl asked.

"Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen already defeated their opponents," Batman remarked. "Supergirl is currently fighting Chrystaw Gawr," he added. "We'll aid her and returned to the ship," he declared.

"She should be able to take on Chrystaw Gawr by herself," Batgirl remarked. "But I'm worry that either she'll kill Chrystaw Gawr or get killed by her," she added.

"Chrystaw Gawr cannot be defeated easily," Batman remarked. "Even if Supergirl has Chrystaw Gawr at her mercy, all we can do is hope she'll make the right choice," he added.

* * *

Supergirl charged toward Chrystaw Gawr and threw a punch.

Chrystaw Gawr side jumped evading the incoming fist and swung her knife having it black make a cut on Supergirl's arm.

Supergirl moaned agony while clutching her bleeding arm with her other hand and falling to the ground on her side. She stared at her arm and gasped.

"They say that your skin is as invulnerable as Superman's," Chrystaw Gawr remarked playfully with a cold dark voice. "But their some objects that can penetrate a seemingly invulnerable armor," she added.

Supergirl stood up while clutching her arm and turned to shoot heat beams from her eyes.

Chrystaw Gawr swung her knife get the blade in the path of the heat beams absorbing them on impact. "You can't claim my life that easily," she remarked while the beam dissipated. "Even if your foes value their miserable lives, what would your friends think of you if you succeeded in killing me?" she asked playfully.

Supergirl glared at Chrystaw Gawr. "Why do you care?" she asked.

"I don't care," Chrystaw Gawr replied. "But I cannot say the same about your justice friends," she added.

"I'm not like you!" Supergirl snapped. "I was thinking about this since our encounter at Gathem City," she remarked. "I'd wanted your life till now, I honestly want you to die while you're here, but not by my hands," she added.

"How amusing," Chrystaw Gawr chuckled. "If I've wanted you to kill me, I would have let you a while ago, but I prefer to live my life till the end, although a quick death would be nice," she remarked.

Supergirl flew toward Chrystaw Gawr and released her clutch on her bleeding arm to throw a punch.

Chrystaw Gawr side stepped to the right and held out her freehand to shoot red lightning from it. The red lightning hit Supergirl causing her to scream in pain while being slammed to a tree.

When the lightning dissipated, Supergirl fell to knees while leaning back against the tree with red sparks flashing randomly through her body.

"You're not bad for a fool, but too bad your time has come," Chrystaw Gawr remarked and threw her knife. Suddenly a spinning batarang intercepted the flying knife knocking it off course causing it to land beside Supergirl.

Chrystaw Gawr turned to face Batgirl who caught the flying batarang heading toward her and Batman who was standing beside her. "Chrystaw Gawr!" she scorned with a low pitched voice. "Time for you to pay for what you'd done!" she snapped.

"So you'd finally overwhelmed that fear," Chrystaw Gawr remarked playfully. "But I'll look after your friend if I were you," she added.

Superman carrying Killer Croc and the gray man emerged along with Wonder Woman, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini, and Yasser Tannen.

"We'll take Supergirl and leave for now," Superman declared.

"Right now we should have more than enough tokens to enter the castle and confront Hexidax," Wonder Woman remarked.

"Something tells me that you own me a remarked," Batgirl remarked.

Chrystaw Gawr smiled. "I'm looking forward to that," she remarked.

To Be Continued…


	20. Inevitable

Batman and Batgirl are standing on the deck of the aircraft carrier.

Batman reached to his belt and drew out a small plastic bottle. "Drink this," he said and handed Batgirl the bottle. "Do not spill a single or you'll risk it doing something undesirable," he warned.

Batgirl spun off the cap and leaned back her head while bringing the bottle to her mouth and started to shake while drinking liquid. Shortly afterward she dropped the empty bottle and fell to her knees wiggling right and left.

Batman bended down to snaked Batgirl's arm to his shoulder and lift her up to her feet. "You should rest till you're sober and you are not eat or drink anything except water for twelve hours starting now," he remarked. "If this agent works, you should be cured by morning," he added.

* * *

Clayface stretched out his hand and slammed it toward Rakesid.

"Burning on the Stake!" Myrobinerg shouted and stretched out her arms with hands held opened to a continuous wave of fire engulfing Clayface causing him to drop his attack while Rakesid jumped away.

Clayface rose up and sprayed the surrounding area prompting the six girls to jump away.

Witchsoaar held out her rod and Clayface got frozen solid in ice.

* * *

Inside a huge hall filled with a variety of vehicles along with a variety of people.

Sukata Gawr, Voldemort Hitler, Saddam Hitler, Dukarass, Mr. Sir Hitler, Flying Hitler, Barger Hitler, SOB Hitler, Katrina Horrorex, SARS Hitler, BS Arafat, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, John, Shayera, Flash, Fire, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid are standing by an area with the large glowing diamond-shaped crystal object and the black crow with red glowing diamond-shaped eyes.

"We'd found these things in the wrecked of a ship from World War II," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "We'd also encountered Hukamas while we were there," he added.

"Those guys wanted to succeed Hexidax and the world," SARS Hitler remarked.

"These two objects could help us stop Hexidax from destroying the world," Sukata Gawr remarked. "We need to study them in order to do that," he added.

"I'll stay here and see what I can find," Batman remarked.

"We'll rest here for a bit and come up with a plan," Superman declared.

"We're to leave this ship as soon as Batgirl gets in the right condition to fight," Batman remarked.

"Let's get to work and get prepared," Sukata Gawr declared. "We have a huge battle ahead of us," he added.

"When would that be?" Flash asked.

"From about thirty minutes at least to more than three hours at max," Batman replied.

"What are we to do while we're here?" Rakesid asked.

"We are to rest up for at least for a little bit before going out," Sukata Gawr replied. "And I'm going to need some good scientists and whomever good at physics," he remarked.

"I'll volunteer to help," Witchsoaar declared and turned to face the other six girls. "Sobin Lanson and Yahlida Prokue we're going to need you two for this," she remarked.

"Count me in," Yahlida Prokue said.

Sobin Lanson nodded.

"So what am I going to do while I'm here?" Rakesid asked.

Witchsoaar turned to face Rakesid. "Find yourself something to do and stay out of trouble," she replied.

"So it's just me and the redheads," Rakesid remarked.

"Let's see how our friends are doing," Rolin Suta declared and she, Myrobinerg, and Rakesid turned to walk away from the area.

Fire turned to face Flash. "How about we'll go to the upper deck for a bit," she suggested.

"Well yeah," Flash replied uneasily.

Shayera turned to face John. "What to hang out at the bar we were at two nights ago?" she asked.

"I would like to," John replied.

* * *

In the white room, Supergirl in lying on the bed with her arm bandaged while Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen are standing next to her while Batgirl is sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Are you sure you can't go on?" Batgirl asked.

"I can't move my limps very well and my powers won't work properly," Supergirl replied weakly.

"The medical personnel will do what they can to help," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "Right now you'll need an antidote to neutralize the poison and help you get back in a good enough condition to fight in the big battle," he added.

"Tell me did I do the right thing?" Supergirl asked. "When I chose to spare Chrystal Gawr's life," she added.

"I can't say I agreed with your action, but I'm sure the other members of your league believe that you made the right choice," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied. "We're like two different parties working together, one that oppose capital punishment and one that's in favor of capital punishment," he remarked.

"We'll leave this ship as soon I'll be able to fight well enough," Batgirl remarked.

"You'll need as much strength as you can get," Supergirl remarked. "Chrystaw Gawr cannot be brought down easily," he added.

"We'll do what we can to help," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini declared. "Keep in mine that you're not alone," he remarked.

* * *

Later in the bar, John and Shayera are sitting at the counter.

"When this over, how about will find something to do together when we return to Gotham City," Shayera suggested.

"I would like to when we get back," John replied. "Just what do you want to do by then?" he asked.

Shayera smiled.

* * *

Hours later, in the hall filled with various vehicle and various people.

Batgirl walked toward where Sukata Gawr, Voldemort Hitler, Saddam Hitler, Dukarass, Mr. Sir Hitler, Flying Hitler, Barger Hitler, SOB Hitler, Katrina Horrorex, Cursing Hitler, Ratina Morris, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini, Yasser Tannen, Laughter Hitler, Armpit Hitler, Benito Arafat, Magnet Hitler, Pyrew Gawr, Adolf Hussein, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, John, Shayera, Flash, Fire, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid are standing.

"Can you fight?" Batman asked.

"I should be able to, but I'm not at hundred percent," Batgirl replied. "But that should be enough to do," she added.

"Are you sure?" Batman asked.

"Hexidax wants me and we'll need to get to the castle before the countdown ends," Batgirl remarked.

"Some of us must go while the others must standby," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked.

"Batgirl and I should go the castle," Batman remarked. "But we're going to need someone to come with us," he added.

"I'll come," Superman declared.

"Count me in," John and Shayera said at the same time.

"Me and the girls have decided to enter the castle and sabotage Hexidax's device," Witchsoaar said.

Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid nodded.

"I'll come as well," Wonder Woman declared. "You'll need as must help as you can get," she remarked.

"Count me in," J'onn said.

"Count me in," Flash said.

"I'll come along," Fire declared. "You'll need somebody to take care of anyone who'll try to keep us from success," she remarked.

"Looks some girls decided help out," Rakesid remarked.

"And probably spend some time," John remarked.

"Especially Fire and Diana," Shayera remarked.

"I thought both Wonder Woman and Batgirl wants Batman," Rakesid remarked confusedly.

"I'm sure Batgirl would have chosen to come voluntarily if this is a different situation," Shayera remarked.

"You guys should go while there's still time; me and my men along with the other members of your league and fighters from our allied nations will take care of things outside of the castle," Sukata Gawr declared. "We're counting on you to succeed there," he remarked.

"We and our friends will do what we can to help you get out of there if needed," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked.

"Keep in mind there's no guarantee that help from us will come while you're there, so you'll have to do on own," Sukata Gawr remarked. "There's a chance you'll going to the point of no return so if any of you wish to step down, now it's the time," he declared. "Your final decision will be made at the castle's gate, when you enter you choose to enter the point; but when you not to enter the castle especially when the countdown ends you choose to back down," he remarked.

Superman turned to face his team. "I ask for each of you to come along for the sake of the world; if any of you wish to back down, you may do so before entering the castle's gate, there'll be no punishment or dishonor discharge placed upon you," he remarked.

"Batgirl and I are going to castle anyway," Batman declared.

"I'm going even if it's just with them," Wonder Woman declared.

"I'm in," Flash said.

"If he's going then so am I," Fire remarked.

"John and I decided to foil Hexidax's scheme," Shayera remarked.

John nodded.

"Count me in," J'onn said.

"Yasser Tannen and I will enter the castle with you," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini declared. "We have close ties with Batgirl and Supergirl and we're here to sabotage Hexidax," he remarked. "But the two will do things our ways," he added.

"Me and the girls will also enter," Witchsoaar declared. "Hexidax must be stopped," she remarked.

* * *

The twilight appeared on the horizon of the calm sea with clear sky with a non-twinkling star.

Hexxus Riddle walked up the stone staircase to the stone porch with a corpse of a man with literal gray skin and short black hair wearing a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and black boot in front of a metal double-door gate with two men with European white skin and short black hair wearing black sunglasses, black closed jackets, white button shirts, black ties, and black leather shoes; one man standing at each post.

"You need six tokens to enter," the man on the right remarked.

Hexxus Riddle reached into his jacket, drew out six green crystal gems and threw them at the spot in front of the feet of that man one at a time.

"You may pass," that man said. He bended down to pick up the gems and placed them into a hole at the right post and the double-door gate opened.

Hexxus Riddle walked through the doorway and the gate closed behind him.

Shortly afterward, Chrystaw Gawr and Rukacoras walked up the stairs and stopped at the porch.

"You each need six tokens to pass," the man at the right post of the gate remarked.

"We got them right here," Chrystaw Gawr remarked, reaching into drew out six green crystal gems, holding each one between her fingers.

Rukacoras reached into his robe, drew six green crystal gems one at a time, and telekinetically held them in midair. "Like what she said, we both have the tokens we need to enter, so let us or die," he remarked three-forth of his sentence calmly and the last forth harshly.

"You both may pass," the two men at the gate said at the same time.

* * *

Seventeen people are walking up the stone stairs. Batman, Superman, and J'onn are walking in the front. Batgirl and Wonder Woman are walking side by side behind them. John and Shayera are walking behind them. Flash and Fire are walking behind them. Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen are walking behind them. Witchsoaar and Sobin Lanson are walking behind them. Myrobinerg and Yahlida Prokue are walking behind them. And Rolin Suta and Rakesid are walking behind them.

"Can I ask a question?" Rakesid asked.

"Go ahead," Rolin Suta replied.

"Is Hexidax expecting us?" Rakesid asked.

"Obviously he is," Yahlida Prokue replied. "He probably has eyes and ears all over this place; after all this is his island and territory," she explained.

"Why did Hexidax have us go through this suicidal game?" Rakesid asked. "And why does he want Batgirl alive?" she added.

"Although he's probably capable enough to take us on; I think it's more fun for him to see how we do," Rolin Suta replied.

"Then Hexidax is probably more dangerous than he appears to be," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "That letter told us that Hexidax is planning to use his deadly weapon by midnight tonight at this time zone to destroy the world's major cities and other capital of states and countries so he could rebuild this world into his empire," she continued. "He knows we'll try to stop him; the letter says that the device is somewhere in the castle but doesn't specifies it location," she added.

"Hexidax wouldn't let us stop him that easily," Batman remarked. "We don't know our way around the castle, which makes his plan more inevitable," he added.

"What makes it worse is that we don't know if the letter was telling the truth about the device's location or if there's one or more," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

"Hexidax's plan has to have some sort of flaw," Batgirl remarked. "There has to be someway to stop him," she added.

"Hexidax is not that stupid," Batman remarked. "He knows the other parties cannot be trusted, he's probably more than three steps ahead of us," he added.

"Are you saying there's no way to stop him?" Rakesid asked.

"He can be stopped and we will stop him," Batman declared.

"How inevitable is Hexidax's plan?" Rakesid asked.

"Most likely more than ninety-six percent," Batman replied.

To Be Continued…


	21. Undetectable

Batman, Superman, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, J'onn, John, Shayera, Flash, Fire, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini, Yasser Tannen, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid walked through a doorway from a stone bricked hallway to a stone bricked room where Chrystaw Gawr and Rukacoras are standing.

The room is illuminated by a line of lamps paralleled on each wall between the doorway they'd entered and the huge double-door on the opposite end. On the black tiled floor is a large dark-red carpet with a black on it. There's also a table and several chairs around it.

"So you guys made it here after all," Rukacoras remarked with a low pitch voice.

Superman walked toward Rukacoras. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here so Hukamas can rule this island and the world," Rukacoras replied.

"This place is under surveillance," Batman remarked. "Hexidax could be watching us by now," he added.

Shortly afterward a flat screen attached to a mechanical arm lowered down and switched on with Hexidax appearing on it sitting at a large chair with his leg crossed. "You're certainly right Batman," he remarked. "You all and some others who're not currently in the room have made it just in time for lockdown," he added.

"What do you want?" Batgirl asked. "I know you're not just planning on having me as your toy," she remarked.

"One thing I can say is that when I win, you'll be my pet so I can enjoy your misery until I toss you away when I get bored with you," Hexidax replied.

"How sick," Shayera remarked disgustedly.

"Tell me about it," Yasser Tannen said.

"It'll be better not to know anymore," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "We'll be demanding the location of your device that activates your weapon-of-mass-destruction, but I'm guessing you're not going to tell us where it is," he added.

"You're right I won't tell you where it is," Hexidax replied. "But even you found the device, you won't defuse it that easily," he added.

"Try us," Superman challenged.

"That's going to be so when I'll give the new countdown, this time you have till midnight this time zone to stop this weapon of my," Hexidax remarked. "Not long ago I've launch several missiles I've 'borrowed' from Lex Luthor into low orbit," he added. "Before they were launched; I've modified with sorcerer technology to have them carry deadly satellite weapons, more destructive than that decommissioned binary-fusion weapon of yours, and can put the eruption of Yellowstone to shame," he explained. "When the clock strikes midnight, a signal will send to the satellites in the angular range and they'll send signals straight to the all satellites across the globe," he added. "The satellites of my will shoot nuclear energy beams at the world's major cities then slammed themselves into any surviving cities nearby and blow up like nuclear missiles on impact; and then I'll make this world my empire with the survivors as my slaves," he finished.

"Nuke our asses," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked calmly. "We have no intention of standing like sticks and kissing our world goodbye; so make like a tree and go to hell," he added calmly.

"We'll see about that," Hexidax remarked.

"If you wanted me here then why did you had Sukademort invite the others here?" Batgirl asked.

"Chrystaw Gawr may have told you that Sukademort wrote that letter," Hexidax remarked. "But she was telling only half the truth," he added. "I've wrote the main part of that letter while Sukademort decided to add some things to it, and Chrystaw Gawr was basically a delivery-girl working briefly for Hukamas," he explained. "Sukademort planted his men throughout Gotham City so he and Chrystaw Gawr can make good on their threats while the later give the invitation to you guys her own ways; Chrystaw Gawr fought Batgirl while Hukamas and my men invited criminals worldwide from cities like New York, Gotham City, Metropolis, Dark City, and so on to bring them to this island hours later where some I'd hired as player-killer and for whatever use I have for them; while some others were just nothing but fellow contestants," he added.

"Back then on that roof, Chrystaw Gawr said that she didn't cared if Batgirl survived or not," Batman remarked. "Is Batgirl your main objective or is she's a bonus?" he asked.

"Either one Batman," Hexidax replied. "If Batgirl had died by Chrystaw Gawr's hands then I would have had another reason to kill the witch," he remarked. "The final countdown starts now," he declared calmly with a cold dark voice. "So I'll get moving if I were you," he remarked. Then the screen turned off and retracted.

"Look like this is going to be fun," Chrystaw Gawr remarked.

Batgirl turned to face Chrystaw Gawr. "Mock my word Chrystaw Gawr; the next time we meet," she declared.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Chrystaw Gawr remarked.

* * *

Early evening with stars visible in the darkening sky, three dark beeps were heard throughout the island. "Ladies and fools, the countdown have now ended with a handful of contestants inside the castle; the castle is now officially on lockdown, nobody can get in or out until dawn," Hexidax's voice was heard from the speakers. "But with a twist, there's a new countdown, this time when the clock strikes midnight tonight at this time zone, every major city in the world will be blown bits and anyone who survives becomes my possession," the voice added. "And stay here while you can if you want to be away from the blasts," the voice remarked.

* * *

Two-Face and Penguin are standing by the rails on the pavement facing the beach.

"So it's appears that Hexidax decided to destroy this world," Two-Face remarked. "Gotham City will be in ruins if he succeeds," he added.

"Don't forget that he will enslave the survivors," Penguin remarked. "If we're lucky, we might get a high position," he added.

"It will be nothing like old times," Two-Face remarked. "Hexidax's rule will be the world's only law if he succeeds," he added.

"We don't plan to live by the law anyway," Penguin remarked. "But unless he has something for us, we could cope with it," he added.

"More likely if we're of any use to him," Two-Face remarked.

* * *

In a hall filled with a variety of vehicles and a variety of people.

Sukata Gawr, Voldemort Hitler, Saddam Hitler, Dukarass, Mr. Sir Hitler, Flying Hitler, Barger Hitler, SOB Hitler, Katrina Horrorex, SARS Hitler, BS Arafat, Cursing Hitler, Pyrew Gawr, Adolf Hussein, Ratina Morris, Laughter Hitler, Armpit Hitler, Benito Arafat, Magnet Hitler, and Supergirl are standing by an area with the large glowing diamond-shaped crystal object and the black crow with red glowing diamond-shaped eyes.

"Hexidax has just started his countdown toward destruction," Sukata Gawr remarked.

"What are we suppose to do?" Flying Hitler asked.

"A few hours ago I've already order our men back to this ship," Sukata Gawr remarked. "It's time for us to enter level one battle station," he declared. "I'll send some strike teams to scan the island and destroy the devices buried beneath if they find any," he added. "But first we'll warn the people outside the castle to evacuate the island; our scientist found out that the one who made the crow designed it to disrupt enemy firearms or render them not so usable;" he explained.

"We'd fought some fragmented carving on crow hinting that the crow is actually a safe so not anyone could use it," SARS Hitler remarked. "If lucky we might be able to use it to save our world if we could crack the safe," he added.

"Good luck with that, you'll need it, we all do," Sukata Gawr remarked. "I'll be heading to bridge if anyone needs me," he said. "Time to rollout and standby," he declared.

* * *

Chrystaw Gawr and Rukacoras are standing in a stone hallway.

"We'd agreed to come here together to defeat Hexidax then deal with each outer," Chrystaw Gawr remarked.

"Indeed," Rukacoras followed. "Sukademort should be around here somewhere," he remarked. "He'll probably launch an assault on this castle to seize the world for himself," he added.

Chrystaw Gawr turned to face him. "What make you think you can trust him?" Chrystaw Gawr asked.

"Trust is not much in Hukamas's vocabulary," Rukacoras replied. "I know you can't trust me and I can't trust you, so if one of us let guard down even for a tiny moment the other can kill by surprise," he remarked.

"We'll work our way here as a team for the time being," Chrystaw Gawr suggested.

"That will do," Rukacoras replied calmly. "But any double cross and you're literally dead," he warned in a low pitched voice.

"Same goes for you," Chrystaw Gawr warned back.

"Deal," Rukacoras said and he and Chrystaw Gawr shook hands.

* * *

Flash and Fire ran in a stone bricked hallway with lamps on the walls and stopped when a man with literal gray skin, short black hair, and gray-blue eyes wearing black sleeveless shirt, black leather pants with a black leather belt, and black leather shoes emerged in front of them.

"Are you working for Hexidax?" Fire asked.

"I'm just here looking for a stupid green haired witch," the man replied. "By the way the name's Iccinator," he remarked.

"I'm not a witch," Fire remarked.

"I'm referring to the one who associates with five other girls," Iccinator remarked.

"We're in a hurry to find a device and disable it," Flash remarked.

"You'll have to get through me to get to it," Iccinator remarked.

Fire transformed into a green fire woman.

"Looks like you're ready to fight," Iccinator remarked and water vapors started to swirl around him freezing whatever it touches. "I'm going to enjoy this," he added with a smile.

* * *

Chrystaw Gawr and Rukacoras walked through the hallway and stopped when Hexxus Riddle emerged.

"We meet at last Chrystaw Gawr," Hexxus Riddle remarked.

"Leave this fight to me," Chrystaw Gawr said.

"He's all yours," Rukacoras remarked calmly and walked back a few steps. "Don't expect me to save your ass if it gets too much, and don't blame me if you get killed," he added.

"I'm not expecting your help but don't get in my way," Chrystaw Gawr remarked and walked Hexxus Riddle.

Hexxus Riddle reached into his pocket and drew out a switch knife.

Chrystaw Gawr reached into her jacket and drew out her dagger while her grey eyes turned glowing red.

"I'm going the fun I haven't had since the Thanagarian Invasion," Hexxus Riddle remarked.

* * *

Sobin Lanson placed her hand on the stone wall of hallway and closed her eyes.

"What's she doing?" Rakesid asked standing with Rolin Suta, Yahlida Prokue, Myrobinerg, and Witchsoaar.

Sobin Lanson opened her eyes, withdrew her hand, and turned to face the other girls. "This place contends something that blocks radiation detection," she remarked quietly.

"Hexidax either coated this structure with lead to block Superman's X-ray vision so the device could not be located that easily or he might have used some sort of supernatural gadget that cause radiating energy pass right through the device making it or them invisible to X-ray visions or most known detections," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

"So how are we suppose to find them if we can't detect them?" Rakesid asked.

"We're going to have to interrogate some personnel and hack into the system," Witchsoaar remarked. "Yahlida Prokue and I will see what we can do with the hacking while Rolin Suta, Rakesid, and Myrobinerg do the interrogation.

"What's Sobin Lanson going to do?" Rakesid asked.

"I'll continue to try and find a way to detect the devices, even if it means getting a detection of a small object," Sobin Lanson replied.

"Let's first take down the security system and find someway to find the devices and disable them," Witchsoaar remarked.

Yahlida Prokue suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Rolin Suta asked.

"Something just came up that the devices might be dormant currently," Yahlida Prokue replied. "Which means they'll send the signal on activation," she added.

"Then we'll have to dismantle those devices before midnight, otherwise we might not be able to stop them once they're activated," Witchsoaar remarked.

* * *

Batman, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, and Superman are walking in the stone hallway.

"This place has something that blocks my X-ray vision," Superman remarked. "J'onn's telepathic and our communication devices are disrupted in this place," he added.

Batman turned to face Batgirl. "Can you hack into the system?" he asked.

"Easier said then done," Batgirl replied. "I've accessed the wireless network from the shore too not long ago and found absolutely no information about this castle or the device's location," she continued. "Yahlida Prokue stated the possibility that there could be multiple computer networks separated from each other, so the device is most likely wired in a standalone system with absolutely no access from the outside," she added.

"We might be lead to Hexidax in someway," Batman remarked.

"How's so?" Batgirl asked.

"Hexidax is expecting our company so he most likely wants us to find him," Batman replied.

To Be Continued…


	22. Crystal Bat

A trio of generation-five fighter jets took off from the aircraft carrier followed three more fighter jets. The group of fighter jets turned their heading to the shore.

* * *

In a control tower room of an armored vehicle the size of a small airfield with gun barrows, wide cannon barrows, and several towers. The room is filled with sever persons in black uniforms sitting at various stations.

Standing in the middle of the room is a man with literal light-gray skin, green hair, and green eyes wearing a black uniform with a high ranked hat. "The time is right," the man remarked. "Sukademort should be at the castle by now," he added while looking at his watch for a short moment before looking up toward the window. "Lift this craft into the air and standby," he ordered. "While doing so send some troops toward the castle for reinforcement," he added. "It's time for Hukamas to rule the world," he remarked with a smile.

* * *

Flash ran fast passed Iccinator.

"Not so fast," Iccinator remarked coldly with low pitched voice while he held out his hand and shot a beam of water vapor. The water vapor froze Flash in a block of ice.

"Flash!" Fire gasped.

"How pitiful," Iccinator remarked coldly. "To free him you'll have to defeat me before he die from suffocation," he added.

Fire charged toward Iccinator. She swerved to the right and held out her hand to shoot a beam of green fire at him.

Iccinator sidestepped, held out his hand, and shot an ice fist to punch Fire in the stomach hurl her to the wall breaking on impact.

Green flames suddenly erupted blasting away the debris and shot toward Iccinator slamming onto the wall knocking out. Fire walked toward the ice. She held out her hand and shot a continuous wave of green fire melting the ice till in Flash was free. "He's out for now but we need to hurry," Fire remarked.

* * *

Two-Face and Penguin are sanding on a balcony with round tables with a few chairs.

"We were just issued a warning that this island is going to turn into a battlefield," Penguin remarked.

"Then we what should we do before an airstrike occurs?" Two-Face asked.

"We should take precaution and head back to the airship," Penguin replied.

Two-Face reached into his jacket and drew out a coin. "Heads I'll return to the ship," he remarked while holding up the coin showing the head before flipping it over to show the tails. "Tails I'll stay behind," he added and flipped the coin and it'd landed on heads. "So I'm going the board the ship after all," he remarked while putting up his coin.

"Do you make life-or-death decisions based on a flip of a coin?" Penguin asked.

* * *

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen walked through the doorway into a hallway with a few doors on each side of the wall and an intersection up ahead.

"So this must be the upper floor," Yasser Tannen remarked.

"Obviously it is," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini followed. "We just took down some of Hexidax's henchmen and one Hukamas officer so far," he remarked. "Those guys were not that close to Hexidax, so they don't know much of this castle," he added.

"So what are we going to do?" Yasser Tannen asked. "We have to sabotage the device in less than forty-five minutes," he remarked.

"We'll keep on going," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied. "To find Hexidax and to stop the countdown before doomsday," he remarked.

* * *

The group of five fighter jets is flying high above the island. One of the jets pitched down to a dive, shortly afterward the weapon bay doors flipped opened and a large bomb was dropped from the bay then the doors closed shortly afterward. The jet pitched up to fly back to formation while bomb plowed into the ground and exploded beneath shortly afterward causing the ground to shake prompting some birds to fly away.

* * *

Chrystaw Gawr side jumped to the right evading an incoming shadow beam causing it fly toward Rukacoras.

Rukacoras held out his hand and pitched it up, telekinetically redirecting the incoming shadow beam to the ceiling making a hole with some debris falling down. "You better watch where you're aiming or you might accidentally hit the device," he remarked.

"The working device is just a bonus," Hexxus Riddle remarked. "I'm just here to kill this witch and that fool," he added.

"You haven't done so yet," Chrystaw Gawr remarked. She pointed her dagger and red lightning was shot from it.

Hexxus Riddle held up his freehand and telekinetically summoned a spiraling shadow disk absorbing the red lightning. He then held out his knife and shot a shadow fist from it. The shadow fist collided with Chrystaw Gawr hurling her back to slide on her back on the floor while the red lightning dissipated. Hexxus Riddle walked toward Chrystaw Gawr after the shadows dissipated and held up his knife. "Time you die," he remarked and threw his knife straight down.

Chrystaw Gawr quickly rolled over evading the incoming knife leading it to jab into the spot on the floor where her throat have been. She sprang up and jabbed her dagger in Hexxus Riddle's chest and shot red lightning threw it. She then withdrew her dagger and Hexxus Riddle fell dead to the floor.

"Not bad for a witch," Rukacoras remarked.

"Is that a complement?" Chrystaw Gawr asked.

"You can call it that," Rukacoras replied. "Even if some of the officers degrade women, they know better than to let their proclaim class status go their heads or at least some of them," he remarked.

"Am I a second or low class to you by being a female?" Chrystaw Gawr asked.

"Supremacists like Neo-Nazis and KKK see European white humans as purer and superior to all other ethic groups, including sorcerers like us," Rukacoras remarked. "You women are more similar to us than many of you think, but many of the officers of the organization still refer to them as second class or lower," he added. "I'm not degrading you as a woman, I'm degrading you as a non-wavesmastress," he answered. "And I know that even low class creatures such you shredeyes can be as deadly as a loin to a human," he remarked.

"A male lion or a female lion?" Chrystaw Gawr asked.

"Either one," Rukacoras replied. "Why do you asked?" he asked back.

"Just curious," Chrystaw Gawr replied. "It's seems that not all men and women are that sexist," she remarked and started to walk through the hallway while Rukacoras started to walk by her.

"Sukademort sees you individually as a pest," Rukacoras remarked. "It's human nature to judge one individual by a certain group as a whole," he added.

"You're a member of Hukamas," Chrystaw Gawr remarked. "Many would see you by the organization you're associating with," she added.

"I prefer to be nowhere but Hukamas," Rukacoras remarked. "I have some use for Sukademort and loyal enough to be independent to some degree," he added.

* * *

"Now tell me where is Hexidax," Batman's demanding voice was heard from the door with "WC" in capital letters on it.

"I don't know," replied the other voice.

Shortly afterward a splashing sound followed by a flushing sound was heard.

"His quarters is at the central tower," that same voice exclaimed.

* * *

The black crow with red glowing diamond-shaped eyes split opened and two spheroid-shaped clear crystal objects fell out of it.

"What are those?" Flying Hitler asked.

"Those are the keys," SARS Hitler who was standing next to him replied. His picked up the two objects and placed them by the diamond-shaped object. Shortly after he removed his hands from the two objects, they fused with the other three into a black handheld crystal bat figure with spread wings and red eyes. "I think we have the object we need," SARS Hitler remarked and turned to face Mr. Sir Hitler. "We need to show this to the Boss," he added.

* * *

Dozens of black generation-five fighter jets were launched two or more at a time from launch points all around the huge armored vehicle floating in the air.

"Tukarrorize we're ready to go," remarked a voice from the speakers in the room of the control tower where the man with literal light-gray skin, green hair, and green eyes wearing a black uniform with a high ranked hat is standing in the middle.

"You're cleared to launched," the man declared.

"What now Tukarrorize?" asked a man in a black uniform sitting at a console.

"We'll scramble our troops to assist Sukademort and take down the Dark Springer aircraft carrier," Tukarrorize replied.

Shortly afterward armored vehicles, submarines, and gunboats were launched into the air from launch points all around the vehicle.

* * *

In the room of the control tower of the aircraft carrier; Sukata Gawr, Dukarass, Voldemort Hitler, Saddam Hitler are standing in the space away from the consoles. Mr. Sir Hitler, Flying Hitler, Barger Hitler, Magnet Hitler, Pyrew Gawr, Adolf Hussein, Ratina Morris, Armpit Hitler, Cursing Hitler, SOB Hitler, Benito Arafat, Katrina Horrorex, Laughter Hitler, SARS Hitler, and Supergirl are standing in front of them.

SARS Hitler held out the crystal bat. "This crystal bat was formed from the three crystals, the diamond one we found in wrecked ship and the two that were housed in the crow," he explained.

"What does it suppose to do?" Dukarass asked.

"It supposes to disrupt enemy weapons," SARS Hitler replied. "Those artifacts were probably made to disrupt the Japanese's microwave weapon should they be able to build one at that time," he remarked. "But there's some rumors that it was made to be used against the kamikaze or suicide vehicles," he added.

"Why wasn't there a device like that on nice-eleven when it was needed?" Flying Hitler asked.

"Mostly because knowledge of making it was lost when the damn ship sank," Mr. Sir Hitler replied.

"We need someone to take this crystal and use it against Hexidax's device," SARS Hitler remarked.

"Voldemort Hitler should take the crystal and deliver it to Batgirl," Sukata Gawr remarked.

"Are sure about this?" SARS Hitler asked.

"Certainly," Sukata Gawr replied. "Batgirl should certainly be able to disrupt Hexidax's weapon with it, even if it's use indirectly," he remarked. "If she finds the right place to hack in without problems, she should be able to disrupt the weapon without needing to access the system directly, even if it's a stand alone system," he added.

"It should do with her hacking skills," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "I'll take this crystal to her," he declared. "But I'll need someone to take me there, since I don't drive," he remarked.

"I volunteer," said a woman with literal gray skin, straight black hair, and brown eyes wearing a black jacket, gray shirt with the word 'BITCH' in red capital letters with a red skull in the place of the 'I', black leather pants, and black leather shoes.

"Are you sure about that SB Booth?" SARS Hitler asked.

"Certainly," SB Booth replied.

SARS Hitler walked toward Voldemort Hitler. He held out the crystal bat and Voldemort Hitler took it.

"Good luck and happy trip," SARS Hitler remarked.

"Same goes for you," Voldemort Hitler remarked back.

"Boss some of our pilots found some bogies heading our way and a large UFO following behind them!" a man's voice called out.

"Voldemort Hitler and SB Booth get going," Sukata Gawr ordered.

"Yes Sukata Gawr," Voldemort Hitler responded and placed the crystal bat in his jacket.

"We won't let you down," SB Booth remarked.

"Everyone else gets to your position and standby," Sukata Gawr ordered. "We're going to airborne shortly," he remarked.

* * *

A reddish-black car was launched from the aircraft carrier into the air. The flying car turned it heading toward the castle and lowered its altitude close to the ground.

"We'll be at the castle shortly," SB Booth the one who's driving the car remarked.

"When we get there we'll look for Batgirl and give her the crystal bat," Voldemort Hitler remarked.

To Be Countinued…


	23. Interference

"Launch the UAVs," Sukata Gawr ordered.

Shortly afterward, unmanned twinjets with a flat body, diamond wings, V-tails, and a camera on the front of the fuselage were launched from the floating aircraft carrier three at a time. Along with them, twelve unmanned single propeller-engine aircrafts with swept back wings, V-tails, and a camera on the front of the fuselage were launched from the carrier three at the time.

* * *

The reddish-black car flew low heading toward the castle at rapid speed.

"At this rate we should be at the castle in less than a few minutes," SB Booth remarked.

"Do you have any idea on where Batgirl would be when we get there?" Voldemort Hitler asked. "We both know their communication signal was lost when they've entered the castle," he remarked. "But I don't think they're dead, if they are than Hexidax would have announced it on his screen with their corpses on camera," he added.

"Unless he's waiting for the right moment," SB Booth remarked.

"Could be so," Voldemort Hitler followed. "But you and I both know they don't die that easily, and Hexidax wants Batgirl alive and he wants Batman to die in a specific way," he remarked.

"If we can't find Batgirl's location than I'll go by instincts and hope we at least get close enough to her," SB Booth remarked.

"Can you choose the spot in less than split second?" Voldemort Hitler asked.

"Of course I can," SB Booth replied. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"That place might have an anti-aircraft defense system with basically AAAs and SAMs, making it difficult for some pilots to approach it high or low," Voldemort Hitler replied. "And we have no idea at this time if they're armed with radar station's in-line-of-sight guided missiles or fire-and-forget missiles, the later is more dangerous than the formal," he remarked.

"We're currently approaching that place in stealth mode, but I know the chances of getting caught and shot down is not zero," SB Booth remarked.

* * *

One of the black fighter jets pitched down and flew away from formation. The fighter jet pitched up, made an acute angel roll to the right, and rolled back to the left. A missile was launched from the fighter jet's right wing and the hard point was jettisoned shortly afterward. The missile rapidly flew toward one of the unmanned aerial vehicles with twin jet engines.

The unmanned jet pitched up, the afterburners flared up and the jet speeded forward away while the missile turned to follow it. The jet rolled to the right and made a sharp high-G pitched causing the missile to overshoot.

Several of the others unmanned jets and propels were blown up by interception of incoming missiles.

* * *

"They're coming at us like kamikaze," remarked a male voice in the room of the aircraft carrier control tower.

"Ready our weapons to take fire and destroy enemy vehicles and missiles, and raise our ship defense system," Sukata Gawr ordered. "It's time for our men to take flight, send them the info we got from the UAVs and give them the clearance for launch," he added.

"We're in a level one battle station, repeat: we're in a level one battle station; all drivers and pilots are to take off immediately, all drivers and pilots are to take off immediately," a male remarked from the speakers.

Shortly afterward, the Black Bus drove to the carrier's launch point.

"This is the Black Bus we're ready for launch!" Mr. Sir Hitler remarked sharply through the microphone.

"You're clear to launch," a male voice remarked from the speakers.

Shortly afterward, Mr. Sir Hitler floored the paddle; the Black Bus thrust forward and took off from the carrier like an aircraft. The bus's rear side bay doors flipped opened; its mechanical arms spread out and formed red glowing energy swept-back wings.

After that, the black car and a generation-five fighter jet by it side along with Supergirl took off from the carrier at the same time. After them, Ratina Morris, Adolf Hussein, and Pyrew Gawr on motorcycles took off from the carrier followed by Katrina Horrorex, SOB Hitler, and Laugher Hitler took off from the carrier on motorcycles. Followed by generation-five fighter jets taking off from the carrier three at a time from the launch points while some were taking off vertically several at a time along with some helicopters.

Several of the incoming black fighter jets in formation launched missiles.

The Black Bus, the black car, Supergirl, and the fighter jets spread out.

Several missiles turned their headings toward the Black Bus's tail when it rolled to the left. The bus then rolled to the right and pitched up. Shortly afterward, the bus's mid right bay door flipped opened, a mechanical arm with a gun barrow as an end-effector folded out, and a solid laser beam was shot from the gun barrow causing the following missiles to blowup on interception.

Ratina Morris reached into her black leather jacket and drew out a pistol. She aimed the pistol at the tailing missile, pulled the trigger, and a small energy blast was shot from the pistol and plowed into that missile causing it to explode.

Adolf Hussein pointed his fingers and shot fireballs at the incoming missiles causing them to explode on impact.

The right upper weapons bay door of the fighter jet flown by BS Arafat flipped open and a shadow hand shot out of it. The shadow hand grabbed one of the incoming missiles and slammed it against the other missile causing them to explode.

A gun barrow extruded on each front side of the black car and opened fire at the incoming missiles causing them to explode.

* * *

The reddish-black car is flying around the castle with some missiles heading straight tower it.

"You're going to have to choose right away where to slam into," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "They could shoot us down if we stay here too long," he added.

"I know that," SB Booth remarked. "But that won't be easy," she added.

Shortly afterward, the car pitched down and turned its headings toward the castle's wall. The car plowed right through the stone wall while shooting back a beam of shadow. The tailing missiles blew up on interception with the shadow beam while the car came through the wall unharmed.

"Now that we're here, all we have to do is find Batgirl," SB Booth remarked.

"Can this car radio bypass the interference?" Voldemort Hitler asked.

"One way to find out," SB Booth remarked. She picked up the microphone and brought it to up.

* * *

Batman, Batgirl, Superman, and Wonder Woman walked in the hallway till Batman suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman reached to his belt and drew out a cell phone to hold it out. "We got a call with a weak signal," he remarked and pressed a small button on the side of phone.

"This is SB Booth call you hear me Batman?" SB Booth's voice asked from the speaker.

"We can hear you clear enough," Batman replied.

"I'm on high floor in a hallway near an outside wall with Voldemort Hitler," SB Booth's voice remarked.

"Let's make this quick while we can," Voldemort Hitler's voice remarked from the speaker. "We got 'mail' for Batgirl and we need to give it to her fast," his voice added.

"I take it that you guys got our 'order'," Batman remarked.

"Now all we need is the 'address'," Voldemort Hitler's voice remarked.

"We should be somewhere near the central tower," Batman remarked.

"We're there over and out," Voldemort Hitler's voice remarked.

"Who would send me a gift at a time like this?" Batgirl asked.

"Some friends of yours," Batman replied. "We'll get moving now," he declared.

* * *

"So now what?" SB Booth asked. "We have no way of knowing where to get to the central tower and going back out would be more dangerous at this time," she remarked.

"Staying in here is not much safer, but just sitting on this one spot for too long is less safe when those guy get to us like fire ants," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "You drive as inward as possible while I'll try to contact the others," he declared. "What was our heading when got in?" he asked.

"This place has some sort of interference on the compass and we don't have any signal from the GPS," SB Booth replied.

"Then what was our last reading before entering this castle?" Voldemort Hitler asked.

"I think it was 026," SB Booth replied.

"Then let's go while we can," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "We have less than thirty minutes and the clock is still ticking," he added.

* * *

A fighter jet that was flying low and fast pitched up in an acute angle and pitched down. Shortly afterward, the jet's lower right weapons bay door flipped open and the missile was launched from that door. The jet then rolled to the left in an acute angle and pitched up while the missile rapidly flew at a distance and plowed into a SAM launcher causing it to blow up.

Another fighter jet flying in a right acute angular roll position pitched up fired its machine gun at the black fighter jet in front of it.

The black fighter jet's engines caught fire while the jet started to spiral out of control and crashed to the ground disintegrating on impact.

* * *

The black car fired laser beams from its headlights at a black fighter jet in front it causing it to explode.

The right weapons bay doors of the fighter jet flying beside the car flipped open and a shadow hand was shot from it. The shadow hand gripped the black fighter jet in the front and slammed it to the black fighter jet in the back causing them to explode on collision.

"This island had really turned into a war zone like back in WWII," BS Arafat remarked.

"Tell me about it," SARS Hitler remarked back.

Distance away, a trio of small submarines flying toward the black car and the fighter jet; each submarine has a pair of mechanical arms in the front, and each also has a bubble cockpit with a single person in a jumpsuit sitting in it.

"Shit," SARS Hitler muttered under his breathe. "Aren't those our 'pals' from the wrecked ship," he asked.

"What the damning hell are those sons of bitches and asses doing here?" BS Arafat asked.

"We're here to settle the score from earlier," Tukaridax answered for them.

"This time we'll blow you suckers up before you know what hit you," Sukachimaru remarked.

"And use your remains or debris as trophies," Vukeddy remarked.

"Over our dead asses," SARS Hitler said sharply and steered his flying car toward the flying submarines. "We have no intention of kissing our butts goodbye so prepare to kiss your big fat ugly asses goodbye for good," he added while the fighter jet companion followed him.

"What he said," BS Arafat remarked.

"I hate it when they use profanity," Vukeddy muttered bitterly under his breathe.

* * *

"Soon the world will be ours," Tukarrorize remarked sitting at the large chair in the middle of the room of the control tower. "When the main weapon is loaded and ready the aircraft carrier will be no more," he added.

"Sir there's a bogey coming from the north!" shouted a man in a black uniform sitting at the console with large RWR screen.

Suddenly an energy beam rapidly plowed into the left rear side of the armored vehicle and exploded on impact creating a hole in that area of the vehicle with some cracks by the edges.

"What the hell was that?" Tukarrorize asked.

"Sir, look toward your right it's the Izan truck," remarked a voice from the speakers.

* * *

Izan the black medium length trunk-front truck with a flat windowless rear and a mechanical arm with a cannon barrow as an end effector folded out is flying high above the island at rapid speed. In the driver seat is Edarged the man with literal dark-gray skin, short black hair, and red eyes wearing black leather jacket, black shirt, black pants with a black leather belt, and black leather boots. The sitting next to him is Decamp the man with literal gray skin, red hair, and pitch-black irises wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black leather shoes. Sitting behind him is Tsicar the man with European white skin, light blond hair, and green eyes wearing a black leather jacket with "BS" on the back in red capital letters, black shirt, black pants, and black leather shoes. And sitting next to him is Ess-Ess the man with European white skin, short blond hair, and blue eyes wearing a black leather jacket over dark-brown shirt, black pants with a black leather belt, and black leather boots.

"Looks like we're not too late for the party after all," Edarged remarked. "Boys get to your motorcycles," he ordered. "We have a fight on our hands," he remarked.

Decamp, Tsicar, and Ess-Ess unbuckled their seatbelts, stood up from their seats, and walked toward the door at the back.

To Be Continued…


	24. Closer to Midnight

The Izan truck's rear cargo door rolled open and Decamp, Tsicar, and Ess-Ess on black motorcycles rolled backward out of the truck then split up to fly forward. Decamp banked to the right, Ess-Ess banked to the left, and Tsicar pitched down; then they flew by the truck and aligned in formation of front of it

"So what would Hukamas be during here?" Tsicar asked.

"Controlling Armageddon obviously," Decamp replied.

"Then let's join our 'friends' so the world will live on or so for us to at least to have fun with Hukamas," Ess-Ess remarked.

* * *

"That was left idiot," Tukarrorize muttered under his breathe. "And I wonder why Edarged and his gang left to return at the finals," he added.

"We'd lost contact with some unit in Hawaii, and those guys are certainly the ones who caused the lost," a man in a black uniform sitting a console remarked.

"How could our men lose to a bounce of lunatics?" Tukarrorize asked bitterly.

* * *

The Black Bus is flying in circle banked to the right in an acute angle with a black fighter jet in pursuit firing some rounds.

"He's tailgating us!" Flying Hitler shouted.

"Not for long," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked with an attitude.

Shortly afterward, the bus pitched up sharply causing the pursing black fighter jet to overshoot. The bus then pitched down and the gun barrow attached to its mechanical arm took aim.

"Hasta la vista jackass-head!" Mr. Sir Hitler shouted through the microphone.

Immediately afterward, a beam was shot from the gun barrow and plowed into the black fighter jet causing it to explode.

* * *

Four black fighter jets are flying toward the trio of flying motorcycles.

"They're coming at us," Tsicar remarked.

"But they'll go down first," Decamp remarked and banked away to the right while Tsicar and Ess-Ess banked to the left.

The black fighter jet on the left of the formation rolled to the left and flew away while the other three rolled to the right and flew away. The fighter jet's lower right weapons bay flipped open and the missile was launched.

Decamp held out his hand and telekinetically set the incoming missile on fire causing it to explode. He then placed his hand back on the steering stick, pressed a small oval-shaped button on the stick with his thumb, and a photon beam was shot from the motorcycle's headlight. The beam plowed into the black fighter jet causing it to explode on intersection.

The three black fighter jets rapidly flew pass the pair of motorcycles. The three then pitched up in a straight angle and rolled to right in a straight angle.

"We got three bandit aircrafts on our tails!" Tsicar exclaimed.

"Then let's give them dirt for dinner," Ess-Ess remarked calmly. He raised his left hand from the steering stick and stretched back his arm. Immediately afterward, a fireball was shot from his hand while another fireball was shot from the motorcycle's middle taillight at the same time, and then the two fireballs fused into a larger fireball. The fireball then slammed straight onto the black fighter jet in the middle of the formation and exploded on impact engulfing the three fighter jets causing them disintegrate.

"Will those others have room for dessert?" Tsicar asked carelessly.

A black fighter jet was flying rapidly toward the pair of motorcycles till it suddenly got frozen solid in a block of ice and started to descend uncontrollably.

Shortly afterward, Jacess flew to join the pair of motorcycles in formation. "The only dessert they'll get is blocks of icicles," she remarked bitterly with a nasty attitude. "Probably with hypothermia and frostbites added," she added.

"So you survived after all," Ess-Ess remarked.

"Do you honestly believe I wouldn't?" Jacess asked bitterly.

"Not entirely, but we weren't one hundred percent certain, even though we knew you can take care of yourself," Ess-Ess replied calmly.

"So those guys get dirt for dinner and icicles with hyperthermia and frostbites added for dessert," Tsicar remarked.

"Shut the hell up," Jacess muttered.

"Agreed," Ess-Ess calmly remarked. "We'll deal with Hukamas first, then we'll deal each other later," he added.

* * *

The Izan truck flew toward the Black Bus and aligned in formation.

"What were you doing in Hawaii?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked through the microphone.

"We'll talk after we'll deal with them," Edarged replied through his microphone. "And stay out of my way bus driver," he said through the microphone.

"Same goes for you jackass," Mr. Sir Hitler said back through the microphone.

The Black Bus and Izan then banked away from formation.

* * *

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid walked toward the double door in the hallway.

Rolin Suta held out her right hand and telekinetically pushed open the double door. She and the other girls with Witchsoaar in lead walked through doorway into the huge room with a line of bright lamps on each wall, brown marvel tiled floor, and the only other doorway at the other side from the doorway they'd came through.

They then stopped when Iccinator walked them from the doorway in front of them. "I found you at last," he remarked. He reached to his pants pocket and drew out a switch knife. "And now it for stupid witch like you to die," he added.

"We don't have time for this," Witchsoaar remarked. "But you're not going to let us through without fight are you," she added.

"You're right," Iccinator remarked. "I have no intention of letting you go by," he added. He then turned around for a brief moment to telekinetically form a wall of ice in the doorway and turned back around to face the girls. "To go through you'll have to defeat me first," he remarked. "That ice-wall behind is extremely durable and cannot melt or break easily, so you'll have to defeat me first to pass through," he added.

"The six of us against one of him," Rakesid remarked. "Does he honestly believe he can beat us?" she asked.

"It's either he's stupid or may actually be capable of taking us down if we're not too careful," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

"So do we have a fight or not?" Iccinator asked sternly.

"We can't run back, the path to our friends lie behind the door in front of us, and this guy is putting not giving us any other choice," Witchsoaar remarked and turned to look toward Iccinator. "We'll fight you here and now," she declared.

"Perfect," Iccinator remarked.

Rolin Suta held out her right hand and a metallic mechanical humanoid creature with some pointy triangular horns on its head, a triangular blade on each forearm, curve sharp claws the place of fingernails, and a legless bottom with a sharp pointy tail appeared in thin air. The creature then thrust forward toward Iccinator and jabbed its right blade.

Iccinator sidestepped to his right and swung his knife having its blade collide with the blade of the creature causing it to freeze up and fly by to the wall shattering on impact.

"What!" Rakesid exclaimed shockingly.

"I can do more than just that," Iccinator remarked.

"Girls stick together and keep you distance," Witchsoaar said.

"We'll have to team up to win," Myrobinerg remarked and turned to face Witchsoaar. "Have a plan?" she asked.

"Right now we should keep moving and maintain distance from him," Witchsoaar replied.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Iccinator remarked and started to run toward girls prompting them to spread out.

Yahlida Prokue held her hand and telekinetically formed a mini-cyclone around Iccinator.

In response, Iccinator held up his freehand and an ice blade appear in it; then he swung the blade down slashing the cyclone to oblivion.

Sobin Lanson ran toward Iccinator from behind. When she got close to him she stopped in her tracks, held up her right hand and energy beam was shot from it.

Iccinator in response spun around and swung his sword slashing the incoming energy beam to oblivion prompting Sobin Lanson to jump back.

Shortly afterward, Sobin Lanson spread out her arms; waves of pitch black shadow appeared on her body and exploded darkening the room.

Shortly afterward sounds of clashing followed by a sound of shattering ice and a stroke were heard. When the shadows dissipated, Iccinator is flying back toward the ceiling with both hands empty.

"Burning on the STAKE!" Myrobinerg shouted, slammed down her left hand, and a continuing wave of fire was shot from her hand, struck the floor and shot straight up in a pillar engulfing Iccinator.

When the fire dissipated, Rakesid riding on a metallic mechanical humanoid creature with some pointy triangular horns on its head, a triangular blade on each forearm, curve sharp claws the place of fingernails and a legless bottom with a sharp pointy tail thrust straight toward the burned up Iccinator and punched him in the chest sending him flying straight into the wall. After that, the flying creature carrying Rakesid flew down toward the other five girls and dissipated when she jumped off it. "Is he out?" she asked.

"He should be, but we don't have time to check," Witchsoaar remarked while the ice wall blocking the doorway cracked and collapsed. "Let's get going while we can," she added.

* * *

The reddish-black car drove and parked next to where Batman, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, and Superman are standing at the intersection.

Voldemort Hitler and SB Booth opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"We made it in time," Batman remarked. "But we have less then ten minutes to midnight," he added.

"Take this," Voldemort Hitler said and handed Batgirl the crystal bat.

"What is this?" Batgirl asked after she took it.

"It's what you'll need to beat the doomsday clock," Voldemort Hitler replied. "Keep it safe and don't lose it, you must guard it with your life until it's used," he added.

"We need to confront Hexidax," Superman remarked.

"We'll split up," Batman declared. "I'm going to face Hexidax with Superman and Wonder Woman while Batgirl will go to right place and disrupt the device," he remarked.

"Are you sure about this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'll escort Batgirl," Voldemort Hitler declared.

"I'll go looking for the others," SB Booth declared.

Batman turned to face Voldemort Hitler. "Take good care of her," he said.

"I'll do what I can, but don't blame me if anything happens to her," Voldemort Hitler said in response.

Batgirl turned to face Wonder Woman. "Take good care of him," she said.

"He mean that much to me as well," Wonder Woman remarked and held out her hand.

Batgirl held out her freehand, took Wonder Woman's hand, and shook it. "Then let's us both win this and get out of here alive," she said.

Wonder Woman nodded.

* * *

One of the submarines shot an energy beam from the end-effector of its mechanical arm.

The black car swerved to the right evading the incoming beam and shot laser beams from its headlights.

The submarine swerved to the left evading the incoming pair of laser beams. "You'll have to do better than that," Tukaridax mocked.

"Whatever," SARS Hitler said in response.

Meanwhile two submarines are pursing the fighter jet.

"Time for you to die," Sukachimaru snickered.

"We'll see about this," BS Arafat countered and pulled back on the sidestick making the fighter jet pitched up sharply in a reflex angle causing the pair of submarines to overshoot. The fighter jet then pitched down sharply and got behind the submarines. "So do you like this?" he asked mocking and pulled the trigger. The gun barrow extruded out on the right front side of the jet's fuselage started firing repeated rounds.

The two submarines banked away in opposite directions and turned to face the fighter jet.

"Clever move," Vukeddy remarked. "But we can do better," he mocked.

The two submarines shot energy beams from the end effectors of their mechanical arms.

The fighter jet pitched down sharply to a dive evading the incoming beams. "Not bad, but it'll take a lot more than that to shoot me down," BS Arafat remarked.

* * *

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen walked from the stairs through a doorway.

To Be Continued…


	25. Destruction

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen walked from the stairs through the doorway entering the hallway.

"We have less then ten minutes to midnight," Yasser Tannen remarked.

"I know that," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked back. "I'm hoping our friends found someway to disrupt the device," he added.

Two men walked toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen prompting them to stop in their tracks. The right men's skin is laterally pitch black, his hair is black, his eyes are gray-blue, and he's wearing a black leather jacket with the right sleeve tore off, blue shit, black leather pants, and leather shoes. The left men's skin is literally black, his hair is black, his eyes are blue, and he's wearing a red jacket, blue shirt, black leather pants, and black leather shoes.

"My name is Jack Club and my companion here is Richard Spades," the right men introduced.

"Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini is my name," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini remarked. "And the man beside me is Yasser Tannen," he added.

"What do you want?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"We're here to defeat Hexidax and claim his company," Jack Club replied.

"So you want the world for yourself as well," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini accused.

"Hexidax is about to build a global empire as of tonight," Jack Club remarked. "And I'm just looking forward to defeating him in a duel and claiming the empire as my prize," he added.

Yasser Tannen turned his head toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini. "What are we going to do with them?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"Who knows," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini replied. "But we don't have time to hesitate," he added.

"How about we kill you two here and now," Richard Spades suggested. "Then we'll use your corpses as trophies," he added.

"Trophy our asses," Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini said sharply. "We'll fight right here and now," he declared and his dark-brown eyes turned glowing red.

"If you want my corpse, you can kiss my ass," Yasser Tannen remarked looking toward the two men in front him and Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini.

* * *

In the hallway a group of men in dark-brown robes carrying rods with fins-like blades ran straight toward Batgirl and Voldemort Hitler.

Batgirl swerved to the right and punched one of them. She then grabbed another one by the upper front of the robe, spun around, and threw him toward a group of the other men causing them to get knocked over on collision.

Voldemort Hitler grabbed the remaining two of the men from the back of their heads, slammed their foreheads against each other, and dropped them to the floor.

Batgirl toward and entered door into a small empty room. She then walked toward a wall and crouch down.

"Do you this is place?" Voldemort Hitler asked.

"This should be the proper place to wiretap," Batgirl replied. She then reached to her belt and drew out a small handheld device and the crystal bat. "I'm going to need some time to get into the system and sabotage the device," she remarked.

"I'll do what I can to guard you," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "You have till the clock strikes midnight which is less than ten minutes," he added. "And don't blame me if anything goes wrong," he said and walked toward the door.

* * *

Vukeddy pulled the trigger on the joystick and a continuous wave of fire was from the submarine's right end effector.

Sukachimaru pressed a button on the throttle and joystick simultaneously then solid laser beams were shot from the submarine's end effector.

Shortly afterward, a shadow sphere formed around the fighter jet absorbing the fire and laser beams on impact until they dissipated.

"Clever move for asses," BS Arafat remarked.

Shortly afterward, fighter jet's upper weapons bay door on each side flipped open and the missile housed on each door was launched.

The two submarines aimed their end effector and a laser beam was shot from them causing the incoming missiles to explode on interception.

"Clever move but not clever enough," Sukachimaru remarked.

"Do you think you can beat us?" Vukeddy asked.

"The fight's not over yet," BS Arafat remarked. "So you can kiss your victory speech goodbye," he added.

Meanwhile, the black and the submarine flew parallel to each other.

"Prepare to die lunatic," Tukaridax sneered.

"Whatever," SARS Hitler calmly said in response.

The submarine's mechanical arm aimed and shot a fireball from the end effector.

A shadow hand was shot from the car's side and deflected the fireball. The car then yawed to face the submarine. Immediately afterward, a shadow hand was shot from the car's side, rose up, and banged the submarine sending it falling straight toward the sea. Shortly afterward, the car pitched and turned to face the falling submarine and laser beams were shot from its headlights.

The submarine pitched up and thrust forward narrowly evading the incoming beams.

"That does it you're dead when I get my hands on you," Tukaridax snarled.

"Kiss my ass," SARS Hitler countered. "And go to hell!" he added.

The black car and the submarine turned to fly toward each other.

* * *

Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman walked toward the huge double door. Shortly afterward, the doors slid open in opposite directions revealing Hexidax standing in the middle of the large chamber with snake-skull-shaped lamps on each corner and several other doors.

"Welcome to your demise," Hexidax greeted calmly with a dark voice.

"We won't let you destroy the world," Superman declared.

"The world deserves to be ruled by someone like me," Hexidax remarked. "When I make my empire, my world will work the way it should; under my law and my order," he added.

"What are you hoping to gain from this?" Batman asked sternly. "Are you willing to take innocent lives just to form your social order?" he added.

"Sacrifices are to be made for the greater good of the empire," Hexidax replied. "In order to build a new world order, I'll have to demolish the already built cities and cut the world's population probably by a large fraction," he added.

"Nothing good would come from a mass genocide," Superman countered.

Hexidax laughed non-humorously. "Who's innocent and who's guilty is for me to decide," he remarked.

"The one who's truly guilty is you," Batman remarked.

"Says the one who doesn't go by the law," Hexidax remarked back.

Wonder Woman ran to the right while Batman ran to the left.

"You cannot defeat me for I will be the ruler of this world and everyone will bow to me," Hexidax remarked calmly with sadist tone and the yellow-green eyes on his helmet turned glowing red. "The eyes on my mask turning red are an indication of my eyes changing color on my power mode activation," he explained.

"This guy is certainly dangerous so be careful," Batman remarked.

"Witch one of you is going to strike first?" Hexidax asked playfully with a sadist tone. "We don't have all night," he remarked.

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman started to walk around him is a circle.

Wonder Woman gripped her lasso, spun it a rounds, and tossed it at Hexidax catching him in grip.

Hexidax spun around yanking Wonder Woman off the floor by the lasso. He then shot a reddish-black shadow fist from his right hand and it slammed Wonder Woman into a wall loosening the lasso.

Superman flew toward Hexidax and threw a punch.

Hexidax swerved to the right, held up his hand, and shot a red energy beam at Superman causing him to fall. He then shot a reddish-black shadow hand and slammed Superman to the wall.

Batman reached to his belt, drew out a batarang, and threw it toward Hexidax.

Hexidax aimed his hand and shot red lightning. The incoming batarang disintegrated on intersection while Batman side jumped narrowly evading the red lightning.

"Those powers you're shown so far indicate that you're a Shredeye," Batman remarked.

"Right you are," Hexidax remarked back. "You should know by now that more then three thousands years ago, we Shredeyes along with some other races were found only in what's known today as North America, nations of the world were in isolation at the time, until the Europeans came," he added.

Wonder Woman flew toward Hexidax.

Hexidax held up his hand; a reddish-black shadow hand was shot from it and slammed Wonder Woman to the floor. While Wonder Woman stood up, Hexidax aimed his hand and shot a red energy beam.

Wonder Woman swung her forearm to deflect the incoming beam.

Hexidax caught the energy beam with his hand and it dissipated on contact leaving his hand unharmed.

"What!?" Wonder Woman asked shockingly looking confused.

"You cannot use my own powers against me that easily," Hexidax taunted.

"You haven't won yet," Batman remarked standing with Superman. "You had a chance to kill us but you choose not to because you want us alive," he added.

"Exactly," Hexidax remarked. "But I don't to kill you to defeat you," he added.

"So it's a fight till one of us is out," Wonder Woman remarked.

"Basically one with two parties," Hexidax remarked. "You three in one party against me in my own party," he added.

"Be careful he's extremely tough even when he holds back," Batman remarked with a serous tone.

Superman and Wonder Woman stood in fighting stances.

"It's time for round two," Hexidax remarked. "I'm going to enjoy this," he added.

* * *

An armored vehicle flew toward the Izan truck. "Edarged we meet at last," remarked the man driving the vehicle wearing a pilot suit.

"What the hell do you want?" Edarged asked.

"Your life," the man in the armored vehicle remarked.

"Too bad you can't have it sucker," Edarged mocked.

The armored vehicle and the Izan truck flew by each other and turned toward each other.

"If you want my life, you'll have to take it from me," Edarged taunted.

"Eat dirt!" the man in the armored vehicle snarled and pulled the trigger on the sidestick. A gun barrow folded out on the left side of the vehicle and a laser beam was shot from it. The laser beam struck the Izan truck and dissipated on impact leaving the truck completely unharmed without a scratch. "What!" the man in the armored vehicle shouted with a surprise tone.

Shortly afterward, the Izan truck swerved to the right and yawed to the left. The truck's front collided with the front side of the armored vehicle causing to spin out of control.

"I decline your offer for dirt because my follow gang members decided to feed dirt to some of your fellow troops for dinner and gave them some icicle with hypothermia and frostbites added for desert," Edarged remarked.

The spinning armored got back in controlled position and turned to fly toward the Izan truck.

"I'm going to your and your gangs' bones to make my bread!" the man in the armored vehicle sneered.

"Over our dead bodies," Edarged countered. "And you can plant big red juicy kiss my truck's big shiny metal ass," he added.

The man in the armored tightened his grip on the sidestick and throttle. "I'll get you my lunatic and your stupid truck too!" he snarled.

"We'll see about that," Edarged remarked.

The Izan truck and the armored vehicle flew toward each other.

* * *

Chrystaw Gawr and Rukacoras walked toward the room where Voldemort Hitler is standing at the doorway and Batgirl is crouching on the floor by the wall tapping on her handheld device.

"So it looks like you've found to get into and sabotage the system," Rukacoras remarked.

"This is going to be interesting," Chrystaw Gawr remarked.

"How much have done so far?" Voldemort Hitler asked.

"I've managed to get the weapon away from its intended targets," Batgirl replied. "But I have not been able to terminate the targeting system," she added. "If I don't disarm it soon then the satellites in space will break apart and this island will disintegrate taking us along with it if we don't escape in time," she remarked.

Rukacoras turned to face Chrystaw Gawr. "I'll deal with the swordsman while you can the Batgirl all to yourself," he remarked.

"Fine with me, I was going to fight her again anyway," Chrystaw Gawr replied.

Rukacoras ran toward Voldemort Hitler and swung his rod.

Voldemort Hitler quickly drew his sword and swung to block the incoming rod.

Chrystaw Gawr ran straight into the room, aimed her hand, and shot red lighting shattering the handheld device and the crystal bat fragmented.

Batgirl turned to face Chrystaw Gawr. "This will be destroyed in less than five minutes," she remarked.

"Five minutes is more than enough time for me to be done with you and leave this island," Chrystaw Gawr calmly remarked back.

"Time to get those two out of the way," Rukacoras remarked. Immediately afterward, he jumped back, pointed his rod at the Batgirl and Chrystaw, and the floor they're standing on broke off in a huge and fell down taking the two with it. "Now we can fight one-on-one while the two ladies deal with each other below," Rukacoras remarked.

To Be Concluded…


	26. Epilogue

The huge flat debris with Batgirl and Chrystaw Gawr standing on it fell a few stories and landed on the floor of the large room with lights on the few stories high ceiling along with some sparks on the edge of the large hole and closed doors on each wall.

"You're still intact I give you that," Chrystaw Gawr remarked.

"I've fell from heights higher than this," Batgirl remarked back and she and Chrystaw Gawr started to circle each other. "You know as well as I do that we have less than five minutes to get out of here alive," Batgirl added.

Suddenly an alarm was sounded flashing red lights throughout the room. "THIS ISLAND WILL BE DESTROYED IN FIVE MINUTES! THIS ISLAND WILL BE DESTROYED IN FIVE MINUTES!" shouted a female voice coming from all over the place.

"Then let's finish this quickly," Chrystaw Gawr remarked. She then reached into her jacket, drew out her dagger, aimed the dagger, and shot red-lightning.

Batgirl side jumped to the right evading the incoming lightning.

"You're better then last time," Chrystaw Gawr remarked.

Batgirl suddenly received flashbacks of her fight with Chrystaw Gawr on the roof, the conversation they had, and when she was knocked off. Immediately afterward she glared harshly at the woman standing in front her. "You like to make people suffer for you own games," she remarked harshly. "And what did you meant back then by those closest to me?" she asked.

"Commissioner's daughter," Chrystaw Gawr replied calmly with a short cruel laugh and a grin. "Your miserable eight-year-old boy for a man, your miserable ex who doesn't want you anymore, and your miserable father along with all the other fools you've associated with," she added calmly with cold dark tone.

"If you have known back then, why didn't you strike when you had the opportunity?" Batgirl asked.

"I had to make my way to this island," Chrystaw Gawr replied. "I've waited in line for half an hour to board the ride to this place," she added.

"You've made the biggest mistake by killing me yourself when you had the chance," Batgirl remarked. "And now you're going to pay," she added and ran toward Chrystaw Gawr.

"I see that you're cured sooner than I've expected," Chrystaw Gawr remarked and ran toward Batgirl.

* * *

"What the hell!" Hexidax exclaimed, aimed his hands, and shot red lightning.

Superman and Wonder Woman swerved to the side evading the incoming red lightning and flew toward Batman.

"It appears your scheme is foiled," Batman remarked.

"Give it up and turn yourself in while you can," Superman said.

"Do you honestly believe I would do something like that?" Hexidax asked. "You'll have to take me by force if I don't kill you first," he remarked.

"We thought you wanted to kill Batman in front of Batgirl," Wonder Woman remarked confusedly.

"I've changed my mind," Hexidax remarked. "I won't need him alive, I would just need his head to confirm his death to her," he added.

"We'll have to take him down and fast," Batman remarked. "We don't have much time and we may not get other choices," he added.

"Your reluctance to kill is your downfall," Hexidax mocked.

* * *

Rukacoras held up his rod blocking the incoming sword. "Not bad swordsman," he remarked.

"There's a lot more than that," Voldemort Hitler remarked back. He jumped back, aimed his freehand, and shot a blue energy beam.

Rukacoras swung his rod toward the incoming beam and swung it to the right telekinetically redirecting the incoming beam to the wall beside him causing it plow a hole on collision. He then pointed his rod at Voldemort Hitler telekinetically summoning a wave of shadow from a short distance and sent it straight toward that man.

Voldemort Hitler swung his sword to sever the incoming shadow wave to oblivion. "What were you doing with Chrystaw Gawr?" he asked.

"Let's just say we'd decided to temporarily team up," Rukacoras replied. "We each were planning to betray the other anywhere," he added.

"I see," Voldemort Hitler remarked calmly. "Now it's just between you and me," he declared and readied his pose.

"Fight to the death?" Rukacoras asked.

"The way I see it, you want to kill me, my friends, or do harm to innocent people; so I don't have any problem with taking your life," Voldemort Hitler replied.

Rukacoras smiled. "That fine with me swordsman," he remarked. "I've killed your kind before after all," he added.

* * *

The fighter jet speedily dove straight into the deep water with the two submarines following not too far behind. The fighter jet then sharply pitched up to vertical position and rocketed straight out of the waters climbing rapidly with the two submarines following it.

"This is such bullshit!" Sukachimaru muttered bitterly under his breathe.

"Take right and quit using profanity," Vukeddy ordered.

The submarine piloted by Sukachimaru rolled in a right angle and pitched away from formation.

Shortly afterward, the mechanical arm of the submarine piloted by Vukeddy took aim and shot a laser beam from its end-effector.

The fighter jet yawed in a complete angel and pitched down narrowly evading the incoming laser beam. Shortly afterward, the fighter jet's right mechanical arm with a clawed end-effector folded; a bright green energy beam was shot from the end-effector and plowed into the submarine causing it to explode with Vukeddy getting incinerated by the explosion.

"You'll pay for that with your life!" Sukachimaru shouted.

The mechanical arms took aim and shot laser beams from it end-effectors. The laser beams intercepted each other forming a larger beam heading rapidly toward the fighter jet.

The fighter jet maneuvered, its mechanical arm took aim, and an energy beam was shot from its clawed end-effector. The energy beam plowed through the laser beam and into the submarine causing it to explode with Sukachimaru getting incinerated by the explosion.

"Hasta la vista Hukamas," BS Arafat remarked calmly.

* * *

The submarine's right mechanical arm took aim and an energy beam was shot from its end-effector.

The black car banked to the right narrowly evading the incoming beam.

"The next shot will kill you for sure," Tukaridax remarked sharply with a sadist tone.

"We'll see about that son of a jackass," SARS Hitler countered.

"Time for your funeral," Tukaridax remarked.

Shortly afterward, the submarine's mechanical arms took aim and fire beams were shot from the end-effectors. The fire beams then fused into a bigger and fiercer fire beam heading rapidly toward the black car.

"Funeral my ass," SARS Hitler countered sharply.

Shortly afterward, energy beams were shot from the black car's headlights. The energy beams plowed through the fire beam and slammed onto the submarine causing it to explode with Tukaridax getting incinerated in the explosion.

* * *

The Izan truck is flying banked to the right in a circle with the armored vehicle following it.

"Prepare to die," the man in the armored said sharply with a low pitched voice.

Shortly afterward, the armored vehicle's upper right and upper left weapons bay door flipped open and the missile housed on each door was launched.

The Izan truck rolled to the left and pitched up to steep climb with the missiles following it.

"Those two are fire-and-forget missiles, you won't dodge them easily," the man in the armored vehicle mocked arrogantly.

The Izan truck then yawed to the right in a straight angle and started flying straight toward the armored vehicle while getting hit by both missile and remained intact without a scratch. Shortly afterward, the truck's right mechanical arm with a cannon barrow as end-effector folded out.

"Hasta la vista baby!" Edarged shouted sharply.

Immediately afterward, an energy beam was from the cannon barrow and plowed into the armored vehicle causing it to explode with the man in it getting incinerated by the explosion.

* * *

"Fire the main cannon!" Tukarrorize ordered.

Shortly afterward, a large cannon barrow folded out on the front side of the huge armored vehicle, started glow, and a wide energy beam was shot from it heading rapidly toward the aircraft carrier.

The Black Bus flew into the path of the rapid flying energy beam.

"ROAD RAGE SUPERLASER EYEBEAM BARRAGE!" Mr. Sir Hitler shouted through the microphone.

Shortly afterward, red laser beams were shot from the bus's headlights and cannon barrows end-effectors. The laser beams then plowed through the incoming energy beam and into the huge armored vehicle causing it to explode in random places before disintegrating.

"Mr. Son of a Bitch did it!" Adolf Hussein remarked; aimed his pistol back and a shot a cone fire bullet at the black fighter jet behind him causing it to explode on interception.

"You guys deal with the rest of those bastards while I take this bus to the castle," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked through the microphone.

Shortly afterward, the bus's mechanical arms folded in while the vehicle turned its heading toward the castle.

* * *

Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini threw a red crystal dagger while Yasser Tannen stood beside him.

Jack Club swung his knife and severed the incoming crystal dagger to bits while Richard Spades stood beside him. "Is that all you got?" Jack Club asked mockingly.

Suddenly the Black Bus entered the side of the hallway through the wall leaving a hole behind with some debris by it.

"Hey who's that son of a bitch?" Richard Spades asked sharply pointing at the driver of the bus.

"Oh no you called him son of a bitch!" Yasser Tannen muttered.

A rumbling sound was heard from the bus.

"They call me Mr. Son of a Bitch!" Mr. Sir Hitler shouted sharply through the microphone. He then shouted while driving the bus rapidly toward Jack Club and Richard Spades running them over. Shortly afterward, he drove toward Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini and Yasser Tannen and stopped the bus beside them with them on the main door's side. Mr. Sir Hitler then opened the door while Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini's glowing red eyes turned back to dark-brown. "Get in you two, we got to find the others so we can make like a tree and leave this damn castle," Mr. Sir Hitler remarked. "Fortunately for us Batgirl managed to cut off the interference so we would be able to find our friends easier," he added.

* * *

Chrystaw Gawr aimed her freehand and shot a reddish-black shadow hand from it. The shadow hand then jabbed toward the fast coming Batgirl.

Batgirl leaped to the right evading the shadow hand and threw a small marble. The marble exploded on interception with the arm of the shadow hand covering the area around them with smoke. She then punched Chrystaw Gawr in the stomach and threw an upper punch.

Chrystaw Gawr sidestepped to the right evading the upper punch and swung her knife diagonally.

Batgirl jumped back distancing herself from the incoming knife enough to have its tip make a diagonal cut on her chest causing to shriek in pain.

"It's over for you," Chrystaw Gawr mocked calmly.

"No Chrystaw Gawr," Batgirl countered. "It's far from over," she added and stood in a fighting stance.

"It's your funeral," Chrystaw Gawr remarked calmly with a cold dark tone.

* * *

Fires started to explode in random places of the castle while cracks started to appear on the walls, floors, and ceilings.

* * *

Rukacoras telekinetically picked up a piece of debris from the floor with cracks appearing rapidly it and threw it toward Voldemort Hitler.

Voldemort Hitler swung his freehand deflecting the incoming debris leaving his hand unharmed.

"Not bad for a fool," Rukacoras remarked. He and Voldemort Hitler started circle each other. "But it's time to kill you and get out of here for this place will collapse any minute now," he added and raised his rod.

Voldemort Hitler raised his sword.

Rukacoras pointed his rod at Voldemort Hitler; a large dragon-shaped shadow appeared a short distance in front of him and thrust forward.

"Death Seal!" Voldemort Hitler shouted and swung his sword vertically to the floor unleashing a huge blue energy blast. The blast plowed through the shadow dragon and engulfed Rukacoras. "This one is far more deadly than the one I've used on Poison Ivy," Voldemort Hitler remarked. "If she tries anything smart or stupid she'll be dead or confined in isolation," he added. He then turned around and walked toward the huge hole on the floor while the fires were intensifying and the cracks increasing in size.

* * *

"Give yourself up while you can Hexidax," Superman pleaded. "When this place goes down you'll die," he added.

"Like what I've said before, I have absolutely no intention of handing myself over," Hexidax remarked and threw Wonder Woman toward Batman with his shadow hand. "Even if it's the only way to escape alive," he added. He then held his hands and shot reddish-black shadows from them.

Superman flew away evading the incoming shadow while Wonder Woman flew off carrying Batman.

Suddenly the floor and the ceiling started to collapse having Hexidax fall through with some debris falling on him.

"We should get out of here now," Batman remarked.

"What about him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There's nothing we can do to prevent his demise," Batman replied. "The others will be out there as well," he added.

"Then let's get going," Wonder Woman remarked. She and Superman then flew up evading the falling debris.

* * *

Batgirl ran toward Chrystaw Gawr.

Chrystaw Gawr held out her hand and shot red lightning.

Batgirl side leaped evading the incoming red lightning. She then jump straight toward Chrystaw Gawr and threw a punch.

Chrystaw Gawr swung her dagger.

Batgirl swerved to the right evading the incoming dagger then quickly drew a batarang and threw it knocking the dagger out of Chrystaw Gawr's hand. She then punched Chrystaw Gawr in the face knocking her to the cracking floor.

Suddenly the floor beneath them shattered causing the two to fall down along the pieces.

Batgirl reached to her utility belt and drew out a grapple gun. She then pointed the grapple gun up and fired the grapple. Shortly afterward, reeled her up swinging to evade falling debris and got close toward Voldemort Hitler flying out of the collapsing castle while holding the cable.

Distances from them are the Black Bus, the reddish-black car, J'onn, John and Shayera flying up together, and Fire carrying Flash along with Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid flying beside them on motorcycles. Shortly afterward, Superman and Wonder Woman carrying Batman approached the group in midair while the island below them literally disintegrated.

* * *

Mid morning with a clear sky on the floating aircraft carrier; Sukata Gawr, Dukarass, Voldemort Hitler, and Saddam Hitler are standing on the deck along with Batman, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Superman, Supergirl, J'onn, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Mr. Sir Hitler, Shadow-Icestorm Mussolini, Yasser Tannen, and SARS Hitler.

"Hexidax, Chrystaw Gawr, and Sukademort are dead for good," Sukata Gawr remarked.

Witchsoaar nodded. "Me and the girls fought hard against Sukademort and managed to defeat him in the end," she remarked.

"With some of the greatest threats gone, we should have some peace for now," Batgirl remarked.

Batman turned to face her. "We'll make things work when we return to Gotham," he remarked and turned to face Wonder Woman. "The three of us will," he added.

John and Shayera are standing by each other leaning on the rails on the side of the deck.

"Want to hang around?" Shayera asked playfully facing John.

"What do you have mind?" John asked.

Shayera place her hand behind John's head and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips.

"So where are we going now?" Yasser Tannen asked.

"First we'll head back to Gotham City so we can transfer some criminals that we'd captured alive and for us to stay for a little while to calibrate our victory, then we'll head back to our homeland," Sukata Gawr replied. He then pressed a button on the headset on his ear. "Lift off to cruising attitude, set course to Gotham City, and full speed ahead," he ordered.

The End.


End file.
